Image Of You
by Jon Hunter
Summary: Ginny ist alles andere als begeistert, als sie zur Heirat von Hermine und Ron eingeladen wird. Sie flüchtet in Alkohol, Sex und einer Beziehung mit einem Mann, den sie nie wirklich lieben könnte. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. HG/GW femslash
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen, ich hab mich entschieden diese FF zu übersetzen, die im Original von angelic1hp geschrieben wurde, einerseits, weil es viel zu wenig FFs dieses Genres gibt, andererseits, weil ich schon immer mal was übersetzen wollte :) Ich weiß noch nicht, wie oft ich ein neues Kapitel hochladen kann, da ich ein mehr oder weniger stark beschäftigter Schüler bin. Mehr als zwei Wochen sollten es aber nicht werden, auch wenn ich nichts versprechen kann. Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß am lesen und vielleicht hinterlässt mir auch jemand ein Review?

In dieser Story geht es um Ginny, Hermine, Harry und Ron. Hauptsächlich um die ersten beiden aber auch die letzten beiden spielen keine unwichtige Rolle.

* * *

**Image of You**

**Kapitel Eins**

Ich kann sie sehen. So nah.

Gott, das ist Folter. Den Verstand betäubende Folter.

Ihre Haare, wie sie ihren bloßen Rücken herabfließen.

Sein Körper, ihrem nahe.

Ihre Augen, vor Fröhlichkeit funkelnd.

Sein Kinn, an ihre Schulter geschmiegt.

Ihre Hände, wie sie träge miteinander spielen.

Gott, wieso habe ich der Einladung zu diesem dummen Abendessen zugestimmt? Das Abendessen der Verlobung, um genau zu sein. Natürlich ihre Verlobung; als ob das Schicksal so gnadenvoll wäre, das zu verhindern ...

Ich fühle meinen Blick stumpf werden und versuche zu verhindern, dass es jemand bemerkt indem ich zum Autopilot übergehe – nicken, lächeln, lachen, zu den richtigen Momenten.

Ich tue so, als wäre ich von den Anekdoten ihrer Liebe und Ausgelassenheit fasziniert. Tue so als würde es mich berühren wenn sie beschreibt wie er ihr seinen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. Tue so als würde ich mich für sie freuen. Tue so als würde es mich kümmern. Als würde ich nicht innerlich sterben.

Ich sperre all das ganz weit von mir weg. Die Gefühle. Das Verlangen, die Liebe, den Hass, die Sehnsucht, die totale Überlastung meiner Sinne, jedes mal, wenn ich ihr Parfüm rieche. Sperre es weg und tue so, als wäre ich wie immer. Tue so als würde ich meinen Arm nicht ausstrecken wollen, sie nicht berühren wollen. Sanft über ihren Arm streichen und ihr Lächeln sehen. Meine Arme um ihre Taille schlingen und sie sanft zu mir ziehen. Ihren Duft einatmen. Einatmen bis mir schwindlig wird und ich weiche Knie bekomme. Einatmen bis ich es nicht länger aushalten kann und sie küsse. Sanft, behutsam, vorsichtig, zart. Über ihre Haare streiche und sie tröste. Ihr Ohrläppchen küsse, um sie zu erregen. Ihr Kleid hinabgleite, um sie zu necken und ...

„Ist alles okay?" Harry flüstert in mein Ohr. Er stößt mich leicht in die Rippen was mich aus der Ekstase meiner Fantasie reißt. „Wo warst du gerade?"

Nirgendwo, wohin mir jemand folgen sollte

„Nirgendwo, ich bin genau hier.", flüstere ich zurück, vorsichtig, um nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Mein liebster Bruder erfreut die Gruppe gerade mit der Geschichte ihres ersten Kusses.

Gib mir Konzentration. Gib mir Geduld. Gib mir einen stärkeren Magen und ein schwächeres Herz.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie du selbst."

Ich würdige dieser Aussage keine Antwort. Wie soll der Mann, mit dem ich seit 3 Jahren jeden Morgen aufgewacht bin, wissen sehr ich „ich selbst" bin?

Ganz genau.

Nun drehen sie sich zu uns: Harry und ich, das scheinbar glückliche Paar. Der Junge der lebt und die Jüngste der Weasley-Sippe. Und das sind wir auch, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich vor Liebe nach jemanden wie verrückt bin.

Ja, verrückt ist ein gutes Wort um es zu beschreiben. Verrückt vom Schmerz der unnötigen Liebe. Mein Kopf fühlt sich benommen an, wie beim High einer Zigarette.

Was mich dazu bringt, mich nach einer zu sehnen. Genau jetzt.

„Also, Ginny, ..." setzt Ron lächelnd und mit einer Hand winkend an, bevor ich aufstehe.

„Tut mir Leid, ich muss mal ins Bad. Bin gleich zurück.", lüge ich. Während ich an den gesichtslosen Gästen des Restaurants vorbeilaufe atme ich tief aus um mich zu beruhigen. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich den Atem schon den ganzen Abend lang angehalten.

Ich nicke dem Oberkellner an der Tür zu, durchsuche meine Handtasche und hole eine Packung Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug heraus, geschickt im Inneren versteckt. Beim Versuch, das Feuerzeug zu benutzen, gleitet es aus meinem Griff und fällt auf das Steinpflaster.

Als ich mich herunterbeuge, um es aufzuheben, höre ich eine Stimme über mir.

„Wieso hab ich nur gewusst, dass ich dich hier finden werde?"

Ihre schlanken, gleichmäßigen Beine werden mir auf Augenhöhe präsentiert. Ich halte den Atem an und mein Blick wandert ihren Körper herauf, perfekt gekleidet in ein Sommerkleid welches genau über ihren Knien endet. Er wandert weiter, über ihre Hüfte, ihre Taille, ihre Brust bis zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie lächelt mir zu.

Sie weiß es nicht.

„Hermine," Ich lächle zurück, hastig vom Boden aufstehend. Ich nehme mir eine Zigarette und zünde sie an.

„Alte Angewohnheiten sterben langsam?" Sie macht Witze, wenn auch eher lahm.

„Das tun sie in der Tat." Ich seufze, eine Rauchwolke ausatmend. Ich reiche ihr die Packung. „Möchtest du?"

„Nein, danke. Du weißt, wie Ron darüber denkt."

„Ja. Zum Glück bin nicht ich es, die ihn heiratet"

Sie lächelt mich seltsam an. „Ich hab dich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich war beschäftigt. Das Ministerium lässt mich nicht oft raus."

Ich spiele cool. Spiele unnahbar. Spiele auf der sicheren Seite.

„Magst du es hier?", fragt sie und schlingt ihre Arme um sich als sie eine steife Brise spürt.

„Es ist okay."

Eine Stille fällt über uns als ich versuche so viel Nikotin wie möglich zu inhalieren.

„Gin ..." Sie macht eine Pause. „Gin, ist alles okay? Du kommst mir so, ich weiß nicht, distanziert vor und ich kann nicht anders als zu denken, dass dich irgendetwas beschäftigt. Ist mit dir und Harry alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles ist in Ordnung." Ich nicke und versuche, sie nicht anzusehen. „Noch lange nicht auf der Stufe der Heirat wie du und Ron ... aber alles ist okay."

„Ich weiß, dass Harry ziemlich oft unterwegs ist – wenn dir also langweilig ist oder du einsam bist könnten wir mal ausgehen. Oder auch zusammen drin bleiben. Wir haben viel nachzuholen, wir hatten wirklich den Kontakt verloren"

Ich vermute du könntest auch sagen wir haben den körperlichen Kontakt verloren, hm, Hermine?

„Ja, ich glaube das passiert, wenn man älter wird.", sage ich, achselzuckend. Ich sehe, dass sie nach unten starrt, als ich einen Blick auf sie werfe. „Aber ja, ich werde dich bestimmt mal anrufen."

Sie schaut wieder auf zu mir und lächelt. Unsere Blicke kreuzen sich und genau das war es, vor dem ich Angst hatte. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, den Blick von Hermine Grangers Augen zu lösen.

„Großartig. Ich freue mich schon drauf. Aber ich sollte langsam mal zurückgehen", erklärt sie. „Kommst du?"

„Ich komm in einer Minute nach", teile ich ihr mit, mit meiner halb aufgerauchten Zigarette gestikulierend. Sie nickt, lächelt, dreht sich um und geht weg von mir. Wieder einmal.

Wütend werfe ich die Kippe zu Boden und zerdrücke sie aggressiv mit meinem Fuß. Das ist es, was jedes mal passiert. Nachdem ich sie sehe, bin ich von meiner Frustration und meinem Verlangen so aufgedreht, dass es zu Wut wird. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Gelassen zu sein. Nett zu sein.

Innerlich will ich schreien, ein Schrei, der in der gesamten Welt der Muggle und der Zauberer widerhallen würde. Ein Schrei, der Imperien einstürzen ließe und Kinder zum Weinen brächte.

Von Außen gesehen bin ich normal. Ich stecke meine Haare zurück hinter meine Ohren, nehme einen Pfefferminzkaugummi und gehe wieder rein.

Alle meine instabilen, potentiell explosiven Gefühle entstehen nicht nur weil ich die Macht verliere. Ein Teil davon ist ihre Schuld. Die Vergangenheit ist ihre Schuld.

Stell dir ein Bild vor. Es würde nicht verblassen. Anders als die Freundschaft zwischen Hermine und mir, welche genau das tat. Auf dem Bild würdest du Hermine und mich sehen, die engsten Freude. Zusammen gelernt, zusammen gegessen, gelacht, geweint – wir waren sogar zusammen bei gewissen Dates. Im Sommer bevor mein 6. Schuljahr begann, blieb Hermine im Fuchsbau, so wie auch Harry.

Da wir alt genug waren gingen wir zu nahen Städten aus, manchmal auch nach London. Hermine zeige mir Muggelplätze und Leute und Dinge von denen ich nicht wusste, dass sie überhaupt existieren. Auf jeden Fall schlug sie eines Tages vor, in diesen Laden zu gehen, um etwas zu essen, da wir das Essen im Fuchsbau verpassen würden. Sobald wir die Tür öffneten, schlug uns der Geruch von Alkohol und Zigaretten entgegen, gefolgt von einer Wolke der Wärme. Obwohl wir unter dem Alter waren, in dem Muggle Alkohol trinken dürften, hatten wir keine Probleme, welchen zu bekommen.

Hermine ging zuerst zur Bar und kam mit zwei Gläsern Cola bewaffnet wieder. Als ich meins ausgetrunken hatte, grinste sie mich an.

„Hat das anders geschmeckt als sonst?"

„Ein bisschen. Wieso?", fragte ich, die Augenbrauen hebend.

„Oh, nein, es war nur eine normale Cola. Mit einem Spritzer Vodka", lachte sie. Ich roch am Glas und sah sie an.

„Du holst mir doch noch eins, oder?"

In dieser Nacht waren wir vollkommen besoffen. Damals war es sehr seltsam und sehr „Muggle". Aber heute ist es für mich so normal wie Milch zu meinen Cornflakes zu schütten. Wir kicherten den gesamten Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau und versteckten uns dort hinter einem Baum und versuchten, uns wieder auszunüchtern.

„Hermine, pssst! Ron und Harry werden uns hören!", zischte ich, und zog sie zu einem Laubhaufen am Baumstamm herab.

„Nein, das werden sie nicht", winkte sie ab. „Aber sie werden DAS hören" brüllte sie. Sofort hielt ich meine Hand vor ihren Mund. Sie kicherte hinter meiner Hand bis ich sie wegnahm. „Du bist meine beste Freundin, Ginny, ich liebe dich!", erklärte sie und warf ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Sie zog mich leicht zurück und legte ihre Lippen für einen unschuldigen, freundschaftlichen Kuss auf meine. Sie legte eine Pause ein um mich anzusehen, und küsste mich noch einmal, diesmal intensiver. Diese Leidenschaft und das schiere Maß der Emotionen brachte mich zurück auf den Boden.

Ich sollte mich daran wohl viel klarer erinnern aber jetzt weiß ich nur noch von einem Nebel der Betrunkenheit. Ich werde nicht lügen. Als sie mich küsste lebte ich nicht neu auf, ich verliebte mich nicht sofort in sie und die Welt hörte nicht auf, sich zu drehen.

Der Gedanke daran tut jetzt genau das. Aber damals war es nur eine betrunkene mädchenhafte Knutscherei die Spaß machte und nur geschah, weil wir zu betrunken waren, um uns darüber Sorgen zu machen. Es war eine Nacht der Chancen und Ungezwungenheit.

Nach dem Spaß, den wir diese Nacht mit Muggelsubstanzen hatten, nutzten wir jede Gelegenheit, um eine Flasche Vodka, Rum, Gin, oder, bei einer Gelegenheit, Whisky, nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln. Es war nicht leicht, es an Filch vorbeizubringen. Wir brauchten sehr komplizierte Zaubersprüche, die Hermine mit Leichtigkeit bewältigte. Wir lernten, während wir die Regeln brachen.

Ich glaube, dass Hermine damals voll darauf abgefahren ist. Heimlich schmuggelte die Schülersprecherin Flaschen rein, trank diese auf Ex aus und knutschte mit einem Mädchen herum. Zur Außenwelt hin war sie die unfehlbare, die perfekte.

Man hat uns trotzdem nie erwischt, Ron oder Harry wussten nichts. Der Raum der Wünsche wurde jeden Monat zu unserem Partyraum. Was wir taten, war im Vergleich mit Muggle-Teenagern unseres Alters nichts außergewöhnliches. Wir tranken und tanzten und redeten über alles, was meistens in einen betrunkenen Kuss im Namen des Spaßes und des Loslassens endete

Doch wie alle wirklich tollen Dinge – wie es das Sprichwort besagt – endete das ganze. Ich erinnere mich noch an das letzte mal, gerade vor unseren Prüfungen. Ich war wie immer spät dran. Hermine hatte, wie immer, schon bevor ich kam angefangen zu trinken. Sobald ich durch die Tür trat, fühlte ich ihren Körper auf meinen prallen, mich gegen die Wand drückend. Ihre Alkoholfahne war in der Luft greifbar, vermischt mit ihrem Erdbeer-Lipgloss. Nach all der Zeit ist die Erinnerung an diesen Geruch nie verblasst. Ihre Lippen stießen gegen meine, ihre Hand schob mein T-Shirt hoch und fand den Weg zu meinem BH.

Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich nach Luft schnappte, größtenteils aus Überraschung. Die Küsse davor waren zwar nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen, aber ohne uns so zu berühren, wie wir sie es jetzt tat. Wir hatten schon zuvor über Grenzen gescherzt und wie wir die Grenze zwischen besten Freunden ausreizten und, dass die Hälfte der Jungs der Schule töten würden, um uns auf frischer Tat zu erwischen. Und jetzt stand Hermine hier und löschte diese Grenzen einfach aus, indem ihre andere Hand meinen Oberschenkel unter meinem Rock erkundete. Ich fühlte, dass ich sie davon hätte abhalten sollen. Ich wusste nicht, wieviel sie getrunken hatte. Wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht wäre und sich an all das erinnert hätte, so dachte ich, würde unsere Freundschaft sicher auf wackligem Füßen stehen.

Doch ich hielt sie nicht davon ab. Ich gab nach. Wir wurden eng aneinander gepresst und von Emotionen getränkt im Raum der Wünsche Ohnmächtig. Sonst passierte nichts, obwohl es mir damals wie eine große Sache vorkam. Ich nehme an, wenn man 17 ist kommt einem alles wie eine große Sache vor.

Ein paar Tage nach dieser Nacht hörte ich das Gerücht, dass Ron und Hermine zusammen zum Abschlussball gehen. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht – sie würde mich nicht nehmen, natürlich. Es war keine große Sache, sie waren nur Freunde. So wie Hermine und ich auch nur Freunde waren. Sie hatte keine Verpflichtungen, genau so wie ich.

Am Morgen nach dem Abschlussball kam heraus, dass sie zusammen waren. Ein Paar. Parvati erzählte, dass die beiden schon seit einem Monat miteinander geflirtet und schon einige Treffen nach der Nachtruhe bei Mondenschein gehabt hatten.

Sie hatte die feine Linie zwischen Ron und mir seit einem Monat überspannt. Und ich wusste, dass Hermine und ich nichts hatten. Wir waren betrunken und es war dumm und fest in der Kategorie „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was wir letzte Nacht gemacht haben, wie witzig!" untergebracht. Trotzdem war ich ihre beste Freundin. Ich wusste nichts darüber. Keine Erwähnung von Ron, von einem neuen Freund, von irgendwas.

Ich möchte für das Protokoll noch sagen, dass ich nie angefangen habe. Immer tat sie den ersten Schritt. Sie baute die Scheiße und ließ mich so zurück.

Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich es nicht aushalten kann, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron es ahnt. Er weiß nicht, dass meine Zunge in genau dem Ohr war, in das er in Hogwarts süße Nichtigkeiten flüsterte.

Und jetzt sind sie verlobt. Und ich bin mit Harry zusammen.

Im Sommer nach Hogwarts traf ich ihn in der Winkelgasse. Er schlug mir vor, zusammen Abendbrot zu essen, um auf den neuesten Stand zu kommen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an viel von dem Essen erinnern – außer an den Wein. Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen in seinen Armen und unsere Sachen überall über den Boden verteilt in einem Raum im tropfenden Kessel auf. Irgendwie kam es zu einer Beziehung. Es kam dazu, dass wir zusammenlebten. Er kam dazu sich in mich zu verlieben während es dazu kam, dass ich mir diejenige und das, was ich wirklich wollte, versagte. Ich bewundere den Mann der er geworden ist, er ist mein bester Freund. Aber ich kann nicht aufhören, ihn zu verletzen.

Armer Harry, er verdient eine so viel bessere als mich, eine Frau, die ihm treuer ist als ich. Nicht nur in Gedanken sondern auch in Taten.

Harry muss wegen seinem Job viel herumreisen. Er ist dann tagelang weg, einmal sogar wochenlang. Ich sitze währenddessen aber nicht zu Hause und bedauere meine Lage sondern schnappe mir einen Drink und laufe runter zur „Pink Lounge". Ich kenne den Türsteher, so dass es kein Problem ist, selbst bei viel Betrieb reinzukommen. Um ehrlich zu sein kennen mich dort alle. Ich bin berüchtigt. Einen Drink in der Hand gehe ich auf die Suche nach einem Mädchen. Ich nehme jede, solange sie braune Haare und Augen haben. Am nächsten Morgen wache ich mit einer weiteren Kerbe in meinem Bettpfosten auf, kein Stück näher am Glück.

Harry kommt zurück und ist so klug wie zuvor. Ich kümmere nicht mal darum ob irgendwo irgendwelche Sachen von den Mädchen herumliegen die sie vergessen haben. Ich denke gar nicht daran, das lange, braune Haar zu entfernen, das offensichtlich nicht mir gehört. Es kümmert mich einfach nicht. Ein Teil von mir hofft, dass er mich erwischt. Dass er früh von einer Reise zurückkehrt und mich zwischen irgendwelchen Frauenbeinen findet. Ein unleugbarer Beweis, so dass ich mich nicht herausreden kann. Auch wenn ich weiß, wie wenig er das verdient.

Zwischen Muggels zu leben hat mich nicht verändert. Ich mag es, ich mag London. Ich mag Menschen, die es nicht kümmert wer ich bin, aus welcher Familie ich stamme, ob ich Reinblütig bin oder nicht. Identitätslos zu sein macht es mir leichter, Leute nicht als das zu sehen, was sie sind und ihnen leichter, mich nicht als das zu sehen, was ich bin.

Zurück zum Abendessen kriege ich von dem endlosen abgedroschenen Gelächter und dem zuckersüßen Getue Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich geh nach Hause, ich hab Kopfschmerzen", sage ich Harry während ich meinen Mantel wieder anziehe. „Bleib ruhig hier wenn du willst, es macht mir nichts aus. Ich sehe dich dann zu Hause."

„Ist alles okay, Ginny? Du kamst mir heute ziemlich fertig vor.", sagt er und gibt mir meine Tasche.

„Ja, wie ich schon sagte, nur die Kopfschmerzen" Ich versuche zu lächeln „Wird schon .."

„Schwesterchen! Wohin gehst du?" unterbricht uns Ron und legt seinen Arm um mich. „Wir hatten kaum die Chance mal wieder miteinander zu reden. Ich sehe dich kaum noch. Bleib noch ein bisschen, wir müssen noch ein paar Bekanntgebungen machen"

„Was, ist sie auch noch schwanger?", murmele ich leise.

„Hermine, komm hier her!" Ron winkt sie zu sich. „Unsere kleine Ginny will sich schon in die Nacht davonschleichen. Du musst sie noch fragen bevor sie geht."

Ich drehe mich um und sehe Hermine, fast schon in kitschiger Zeitlupe. Ihre Lippen öffnen sich zu einem Lächeln als sie uns erreicht.

„Du gehst?", fragt sie.

„Ja. Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen", lüge ich, zu meinem Bruder blickend. „Und ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Ich denke es ist das beste wenn ich einfach gehe."

„Okay. Hör mal, da Harry Rons Trauzeuge sein wird dachte ich, dass es großartig wäre wenn du meine Trauzeugin werden würdest. Würdest du das tun, Gin?"

Ich halte den Atem an. Nun, das hat mich überrumpelt. Eine Sache von der ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie sie mich fragt. Und keine Chance, dass ich ja sage.

„Wow, ähm, das ist eine Überraschung. Ich fühle mich geehrt, gefragt zu werden aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich die richtige Person für den Job bin.", sage ich schnell. „Gute Nacht noch .. Wir sehn uns dann bei der Hochzeit". Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass ich an dem Tag krank und trauriger Weise außerstande sein werde, zu erscheinen.

Ich verlasse das Restaurant schnell, bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen kann. Den Ausgang zwischen all den Körpern und Stühlen zu finden ist in einem solchen Moment keine einfache Aufgabe.

Sobald ich draußen bin atme ich tief ein. Greife nach meinen Zigaretten, zünde mir schnell eine an und laufe schnell die Straße herab.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Es ist sie. Ich kann hören wie sie aufholt. Es gibt kein Taxi um wie in den Filmen zu entkommen, das genau zum richtigem Moment vorbei kommt. Also bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich um.

„Ginny, was sollte das?", fragt Hermine atemlos. Sie sieht vollkommen verblüfft aus, als ob es keinen Grund gäbe, auf die Position der Trauzeugin zu verzichten. „Wieso hast du abgelehnt und bist dann raus gerannt als hätte es dort drin gebrannt?!"

„Ich verstehe schon, Hermine," zische ich, „Du bist frisch verlobt, dein Leben dreht sich um deine Hochzeit in einer Woche. Tut mir Leid zu sagen, dass ich das nicht so sehe. Ich kümmere mich nicht um dein perfektes Kleid, den perfekten Ort, den perfekten Mann. Also würde ich, wenn ich du wäre, gleich wieder zurück zum Restaurant gehen. Denn ich gehe jetzt nach Hause."

„Hey, was zur Hölle hab ich getan um das zu verdienen?"

„Tut mir Leid, Hermine", sage ich sarkastisch durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Du möchtest, dass ich für dich fröhlich bin? Okay, bin ich. Regelrecht ekstatisch. Verdammte Glückwünsche. Habt ein verdammt schönes Leben miteinander."

Ich drehe mich um und stolziere die Straße herab. Ich höre, wie sie hinter mir her läuft. Ich spüre, wie ihre Hand meinen Arm ergreift und mich wieder zu ihr herumdreht.

„Gin, was zur Hölle ist mit dir los? Hab ich dich wegen irgendwas verrückt gemacht? Geht es um Ron?" Ihre Stimme hat die hohe Tonlage erreicht, wie es immer passiert wenn sie „Unverständnis" auf ihrem Gefühlsmeter erreicht.

„Nein, das hat nichts mit meinem Bruder zu tun", knurre ich.

„Was dann?" Ihre Nägel graben sich tiefer in meinem Arm als ich versuche mich wieder umzudrehen.

„Als ob es dich kümmern würde."

„Verdammt, Gin, was zur ..."

„Dir fällt kein Grund ein?"

„Was?"

„Überhaupt kein Grund wieso ich nicht überglücklich über diese Bekanntmachung bin?", frage ich sie und trete einen Schritt näher, so nahe, dass ich ihren heißen, wütenden Atem spüren kann.

„Ich weiß n ..."

„Dir fällt nichts ein?"

„Verdammt, ich will keine Spielchen spielen", sagt sie entnervt „Was ist .."

Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Ich kann es ihr nicht einfach erklären. Ich muss es ihr zeigen.

Ich greife mit meiner freien Hand nach ihrem Arm und küsse sie, hart. Wir prallen zusammen, ich vergrabe meine Hände in ihren Haaren. Sobald ich bemerke, dass sie sich nicht wehrt – nicht nur das, sie küsst zurück – werde ich sanfter. Ich stütze ihr Kinn und platziere sanfte Küsse darauf. Ich lasse meine Zunge behutsam über ihre Unterlippe gleiten bevor ich sie verspielt mit meinen Zähnen nach vorne ziehe.

Sie lächelt.

Jetzt weiß ich wieder. Ich lasse sie den Kuss intensivieren und schmecke wieder Erdbeere. Das vergesse ich nie.

Ich rücke einen Moment zurück und flüstere gegen ihre Lippen:

„Ich wusste, dass du dich erinnern würdest."

* * *

So, das war also das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe die Übersetzungsqualität ist okay, ist meine erste Arbeit in die Richtung. Falls euch irgendwo eine bessere Formulierung einfällt lasst es mich wissen, das Original ist sowieso um einiges besser :) Aber so kriegen auch Leute, die nicht so gut Englisch können, die Gelegenheit, diese tolle Geschichte zu genießen - denn ein Genuß ist es, das kann ich euch versprechen :)

Über ein Review würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen, und wenn es nur ein paar Worte sind :)


	2. Chapter 2

„_Ich wusste, dass du dich erinnern würdest."_

Eine Pause, ein Herzschlag, die Zeit zieht sich bis in die Ewigkeit.

Sie macht einen Schritt zurück. Schnappt nach Luft. Sie berührt ihre Lippen mit ihrer Hand.

„Erinnern.", murmelt sie und schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf. „Ginny, ich erinnere mich nicht."

Und da ist er. Der heiße, weiß glühende Schmerz in mir.

„Du erinn .."

„Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht was du ...", murmelt Hermine und bewegt sich nach Worten suchend von mir weg. Jetzt winkt sie ab und dreht sich um, um zurück zum Restaurant zu gehen.

Ich bin verloren. Ich bin schockiert. Ich verstehe nicht. Ich will nicht verstehen.

Und ich weiß genau, wo ich jetzt hin muss.

Das Licht, die Musik, die Frauen, die eng miteinander tanzen, die Kälte der Bierflasche in meiner Hand – das alles ist mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Ich beobachte sie, die Frauen. Im Besonderen zwei Frauen. Sie halten sich eng aneinander fest, schwingen ihre Hüften zusammen, ihre Wangen berühren sich, streichen sacht über bloße Haut. Ich beobachte, wie sie ineinander versinken. Wie sie beim Tanzen zu einem Wesen werden, sich zu trennen wäre im dem Moment undenkbar.

Es geht nur um den Tanz. Sie haben sich gerade erst kennen gelernt, das erkenne ich. Unsicher über die Grenzen, unsicher darüber, wie sie sich halten und gehalten werden sollen. Ihre Konzentration ist greifbar. Vielleicht werden sie sich wiedersehen, vielleicht nicht. Aber es ist egal. Nur der Moment zählt.

All das erzähle ich der Frau, die neben mir steht. Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie ist neu und nervös. Ich vermute, dass es ist ihr erstes mal hier ist. Sie mustert mich fasziniert.

Ich sehe sie nicht an, das ist nicht nötig. Ich hab das schon so oft getan. Sie alle hatten den gleichen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. Der Reiz, den ich auf sie durch diese bewundernswerten Beobachtungen ausüben. Dann ihre Überlegung, ihre Scheu abzulegen. Dann, zuletzt, den leichten Kontakt, den sie versuchen, aufzunehmen. Sie berühren meinen Rücken, meinen Arm, meine Hand. Benutzen ihre Haut um mir mitzuteilen, dass sie interessiert sind.

Zögernd streift sie meinen Arm mit ihrem, als sie sich zum Barmann herumdreht um noch einen Drink zu bestellen.

„Möchtest du gerne etwas?", fragt sie mit schwankender Stimme.

„Danke." Ich lächle sie an und eröffne den Blickkontakt, von dem ich weiß, dass sie ihn nie unterbrechen würden. „Ich hätte gern eine Cola-braun, John."

„Du kennst die Angestellten hier?", fragt sie und neigt ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Ich nicke. Je weniger ich sage umso begeisterter sind sie von mir, umso härter versuchen sie mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, umso mehr wagen sie sich. So dass sie sich am Ende der Nacht fühlen als hätten sie mich verführt. Dabei ist es genau umgedreht.

Glaubt mir, ich hab das schon oft getan.

Sie fängt an, mir von ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Ihrer Familie, ihrem Coming Out: All die Dinge, die mich kein bisschen interessieren. Ich schaue herüber zu dem Spiegel an der Seite der Bar. Ich versuche, mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich in meinem 6. Jahr aussah. Was war damals so anders? Ich bin jetzt größer als meine Mutter und habe ihre plumpe, rundliche Figur nicht geerbt – groß und langbeinig, die roten Haare umspielen meine Schultern, meine braunen, neugierig funkelnden Augen ...

Das Mädchen hier findet, dass ich ein guter Fang bin, wieso glaubt Sie das nicht?

Eine Sache, die Harry nie richtig hinbekommen hat, war Legilimentik. Ich finde es in Situationen wie dieser äußerst hilfreich. Nicht, dass das Gehirn dieses Muggel-Mädchens mir einen großen Kampf liefern würde – ich kann genau erkennen, was sie genau jetzt will. Jedes noch so kleine Verlangen, das durch ihren Kopf wandert. Und das beste ist, dass sie sich selbst dafür verdammt.

Ich lege einen Finger auf ihre Lippen um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und lächle.

„Würdest du gern tanzen?"

Sie lächelt, als ich ihre Hand nehme und sie zur Tanzfläche führe.

Die Musik wummert immer noch in meinem Ohren als das Mädchen mich draußen gegen eine Wand drückt. Ihre Lippen treffen auf meine und ihre Hände lassen eine Hitze in meinen Körper aufwallen. Ich zwinge meine Ohren, alle Geräusche zu blockieren und stelle mir vor, dass es Hermine ist, die mein Ohrläppchen mit ihrer Zunge kitzelt, meinen Hals nach unten abküsst und meine Knöpfe öffnet ...

Das Seidenbettlaken drückt sich gegen mein Gesicht als Hermine wieder in das Mädchen schlüpft. Nicht das Mädchen, nie das Mädchen. Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben loszulassen. Ich kann nicht, niemals.

Ich grinse meine imaginäre Liebhaberin an, die sich im Fleisch von jemand anderen versteckt und bin von mir selbst angewidert. Ich hake einen Arm unter ihren Schenkel und drehe sie auf den Rücken. Sie kichert.

Nein. Hermine kichert.

Hermine blickt auf mich herab, ihre weichen Hände in meinen Haaren vergraben. Ich küsse eine Spur ihren Körper herauf zu ihren vollen, perfekten Lippen, koste sie aus. Ich stelle mir Lipgloss mit Erdbeergeschmack vor. Ich nehme ihre Hand und lege sie zwischen meine Schenkel. Sie beißt meine Lippen sanft, atmet scharf ein. Ich grinse und sie grinst zurück.

Ich lege meine Lippen an ihr Ohr.

„Ich werde dich so weit über deine Grenzen stoßen, dass du dich für Stunden nicht mehr normal bewegen können wirst", knurre ich sanft.

Als ich sie wieder ansehe ist Hermine nicht mehr da. Ich presse meine Augen zusammen und konzentriere mich nur auf Sie. Ihre tiefbraunen Augen, ihre langen Wimpern, ihren runden, vollen Mund. Es ist Sie, es ist Sie, es ist Sie.

Ich habe zu viel Angst, nochmal hinzuschauen. Ich halte meine Augen geschlossen und beuge meinen Kopf, während ich das Mädchen lauter stöhnen höre. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, doch ich behalte ihr Bild in meinem Kopf.

Ich weiß, dass es nicht sie ist, aber ich versuche es weiter. Lebe weiter.

Das Mädchen erschaudert und stöhnt unter mir. Ich fühle, dass sie kurz davor ist. Sie schreit auf.

Atemlos klappt sie zusammen und ich rolle mich von ihr herunter, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Mein Gott", keucht sie und versucht, langsamer zu atmen. „Das war ..."

„Silencio", sage ich in meinem Kopf. Mein Lieblingszauber für Situationen wie diese. Ich lege einen Arm über meine Augen und nicke ab und zu, so dass sie denkt, dass ich ihr zuhöre.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, was sie sagt. Es ist immer das gleiche.

Und ich habe wieder nicht gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe. Es ist einfach nicht da.

Am Morgen ist es wieder so wie immer. Ich sammle meine Sachen zusammen und versuche, mich anzuziehen, während sie noch schläft. So ist es leichter. Außerdem verhexe ich sie noch, sodass sie mich nie mehr sehen kann, wenn sie wieder dort ist. Das hilft, um unangenehme Situationen in der Zukunft zu verhindern.

Ich bemühe mich nicht mal, mich in der Wohnung leise zu bewegen.

Während ich mich auf meine Couch werfe murmele ich „Incendio" in die Richtung des Kamins und seufze laut.

„Accio Decke", gähne ich und schwinge meinen Zauberstab zum Schrank. Meine Lieblingsdecke aus Tartan(das sich fürchterlich mit meinem Haar beißt), kommt auf mich zugeflogen und legt sich auf mich. Bevor ich es mir gemütlich machen kann höre ich einen leisen Knall an der Haustür. Ich warte einen Moment und schließe achselzuckend die Augen.

Nur um sie beim Geräusch von wütenden Anklopfen wieder zu öffnen.

„Merlin", murmele ich, werfe die Decke von mir, stolpere zur Tür und werfe sie auf.

Verdammt.

Hermine.

Sie drängt sich an mir vorbei, mit ihren Händen herumfuchtelnd.

„Komm doch rein, kein Problem", murmele ich.

„Ginny, wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?", sprudelt es aus ihr heraus. „Harry hat mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Naja, eigentlich hat mich Hedwig die ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Harry wusste nicht wo du warst oder ob alles mit dir in Ordnung war oder was falsch war oder was auch immer!"

Sie geht den Flur auf und ab, eindeutig aufgebracht.

„Er musste heute Morgen wegen einem dringenden Treffen das er unmöglich verpassen konnte nach Beauxbaton gehen und sitzt jetzt angst und bange in Frankreich!"

„Was willst du? Eine Entschuldigung?", sage ich schroff. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtet sich.

„Nicht mir bist du eine Entschuldigung schuldig! Er dachte, dass etwas wirklich ernstes passiert ist, als du nicht zurück kamst! Kein Anruf, keine Eule, keine Erklärung oder überhaupt irgendwas!"

„Hast du ihm denn erzählt, was draußen auf der Straße passiert ist? Das hätte es nämlich erklärt.", sage ich beiläufig, verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust und lehne mich gegen die Wand. „Oder ist das etwa auch nicht passiert? So wie der Großteil deines siebten Jahres in Hogwarts?"

„Ich .." Hermine öffnet und schließt den Mund. „Ginny, darum geht es hier nicht.", sagt sie leise.

„Nicht?", frage ich unbekümmert, als wäre es mir egal. Ich hätte nicht unechter klingen können. Die Stille haftet zwischen uns, macht die Luft dick, voller Erwartung und Verlegenheit.

„Ginny, ich verstehe nicht, was ..."

„Oh komm schon Hermine, natürlich erinnerst du dich.", schnarre ich angewidert. „Soll ich dein Gedächtnis auffrischen? Du küsstest mich. Ich küsste dich. Und die ganze Zeit lang hast du meinen Bruder mit einem Dackelblick angesehen. Und mir nichts davon erzählt!", schreie ich sie nun an und werfe meine Hände hoch. „Ich meine wenn irgendjemand an mir interessiert gewesen wäre oder sogar mit mir hätte tanzen wollen wärst du die erste gewesen, der ich davon erzählt hätte! Dass es mein Bruder war, war nur noch ein weiterer Grund dafür! Stattdessen höre ich von allen Leuten die es wussten ausgerechnet von der gottverdammten Parvati davon! Ich weiß, dass das alles eine alte Geschichte ist, aber ... " Mir fehlen die Worte.

Hermine blickt zum Boden, ich glaube sie weint. Verdammt, ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen. Verdammt ... Nein, warte – warum nicht? Warum solltest du darüber nicht weinen, Hermine? Ich weiß, dass ich es getan habe, jetzt ist es Zeit für dich, Hermine, Tränen zu vergießen.

Ich bin fertig damit.

Sie schaut wieder auf, mit weiten, glasigen Augen, ihre Lippen bebend.

Ich bin mit weinen wohl doch noch nicht fertig.

Seufze. Atme tief ein und halte den Atem an. Halte dich fest. Zerbrich nicht. Lass dich nicht von ihr zerbrechen.

„Was willst du denn von mir hören, Ginny?", wimmert sie und wischt die Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel weg. Sie hebt ihre Arme und lässt sie fallen wie eine Stoffpuppe.

„Die Wahrheit.", presse ich heraus und schlucke den Säureknoten in meiner Kehle herunter. Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet und glaube trotzdem nicht, dass ich damit umgehen kann.

„Ginny.", sagt sie und schüttelt ihre Kopf müde.

„Ich will die Wahrheit hören." Meine Kehle ist so zusammengeschnürt, dass ich kaum Worte formen kann. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus.

„Ich erinnere mich.", murmelt sie, nach unten starrend. „Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

Weit davon entfernt. Das solltest du wissen, Hermine.

„Ich erinnere mich an uns, jedes Mal wenn wir ... Ich hab es nicht vergessen.", schnieft sie und blickt mich immer noch nicht an.

„Was ist mit letzter Nacht? Wieso hast du mich zurück geküsst?" Ich weiß nicht mal, wo meine Stimme herkommt.

„Ich .."

„Und wieso hast du mir damals nicht von Ron erzählt?" Wut. Zorn. Sogar Hass. Ich hasse dich, Hermine. Hasse dich. Das ist gut. Ich fühle mich stark. Ich werde nicht zerbrechen. Nie.

„Um Himmels willen, Ginny, das ist lange her!", weist Hermine ab, sich selbst umklammernd.

„Also gut. Ich hab dir nichts mehr zu sagen wenn du nicht mal ehrlich bist."

Ich marschiere zur Tür und drücke die Klinke herunter..

„Ginny, sei nicht so dramatisch!", zischt sie mich an und richtet sich auf. „Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen und .."

„Freunde sein? Du hast die letzten fünf Jahre mit Vergessen zugebracht, Hermine", sage ich abfällig. „Also hab noch eine schöne Heirat und eine glückliche Ehe und fi .."

„Verdammt nochmal, ich hatte Gefühle für dich!", schreit Hermine, ein knurren tief in ihrer Kehle.

„Was?"

Diese Stimme klingt nicht wirklich nach mir.

„Ich-hatte-Gefühle-für-dich" Ich spüre, wie ihre Frustration immer stärker wird und sehe Tränen an ihren Wimpern glänzen.

Irgendwas in mir hat das nicht richtig mitbekommen. Fünf Jahre hab ich diesen Moment immer wieder durchgespielt, ihn mir genau vorgestellt. Und nie kam ich auf den Gedanken, dass Sie Gefühle hatte. Für mich.

Sie setzt sich auf den Stuhl und legt ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Sie kann mich nicht mal ansehen.

„Gefühle.", wiederhole ich. Ich bin ein wenig in meinen Grundfesten erschüttert.

„Wie gesagt, das ist lange her.", spricht Hermine mit gefestigter Stimme in ihre Knie.

Sie setzt sich auf und wischt sich grob über ihre Augen.

„Und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht auch so fühltest", sagt sie, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich wollte dir nicht von Ron erzählen weil ich es nicht riskieren wollte, dich zu verletzen. Und Ron ... Naja, er war einer meiner besten Freunde. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich mag, als er wegen dem Tanz fragte. Ich hab seine Gefühle nicht sofort erwidert, ihm aber auch keinen Korb gegeben. Und es war einfach nur toll, mit ihm zu tanzen. Er wer das Gegenstück zu dir, mit dem ich auch bei Tageslicht zusammen sein konnte. Und so begann das ganze eben."

Mein Ich ist zerbrochen. Der eine Teil rennt mit hundert Meilen pro Stunde. Der andere kämpft darum, die Schildkröte in dem Rennen zu besiegen. All die Erinnerungen von damals fluten wie ein Farbfilm zurück in mein Gehirn, so greifbar wie nie zuvor. Andererseits strenge ich mich an, Sie zu verstehen, was genau sie sagt, und ...

Ich bereite mich darauf vor, zusammenzubrechen.

„Du hättest _mich_ auch bei Tageslicht haben können!?", platzt es aus mir heraus. Es ist nicht gerade eine meiner besten Antworten.

„Wirklich, Ginny? Hätte ich?", sagt Hermine sarkastisch und steht auf. Ich bin überrascht. „Wir hätten Händchen haltend durch die Korridore laufen können, uns am See treffen und küssen? Hätten zusammen zum Tanzball gehen können? Hätte dich mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen können um dich meinen Eltern vorzustellen? Hätte dich an einem Strand heiraten und mir dir eine Familie gründen können? Hätten wir all das tun können? Ich glaube nicht. Ich war siebzehn und verwirrt und ... hormongesteuert!" Sie macht eine Pause um leicht zitternd Luft zu holen. „Es war nichts weiter als eine Teenager-Phase. Und darum bin ich jetzt mit Ron zusammen. Mit dem ich zusammen sein sollte. Und ich bin glücklich.

Ich werde nicht weinen. Ich werde nicht zusammenbrechen. Ich werde nicht mal mit ihr diskutieren. Ich will sie nur nicht mehr ansehen müssen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich das noch aushalten kann.

„Ich bin glücklich, Ginny.", sagt sie noch einmal. Ich bin sicher, Tränen an ihren Wimpern zu sehen. Ihre Stimme schwankt etwas. „Ich bin glücklich."

Ich bedecke meine Augen und nicke wütend.

„Ich bin glücklich.", flüstert sie, ihre Stimme kommt näher. Ich nicke immer noch und presse meine Fäuste gegen die Augen. Nicht weinen, nicht fühlen, es nicht an mich heran lassen.

„Ich bin glücklich.", wiederholt sie. Ihr Stimme klingt kratzig. Ich rieche Spuren ihres Duftes nahe mir. „Und das bist du auch. Du bist glücklich. Das bist du."

„Ich bin glücklich.", murmele ich und lasse die Tränen kommen. Ich bin glücklich. Der erste Schluchzer schüttelt mich. Ich bin glücklich. Ich fühle meine Kehle enger werden und schnappe nach Luft. Ich bin glücklich. Meine Beine fühlen sich taub an. Ich bin mir sicher, hinzufallen.

Aber nicht bevor sie mich auffängt. Ihre Arme schlingen sich zögernd um meine Taille und sie hält mich fest an sich. Ich lasse mich gehen. Vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und wiederhole das Mantra bis mein Kopf weh tut. Ich fühle ihre Fingernägel durch mein T-Shirt, als sie sich an meinen Rücken klammert. Wir halten uns gegenseitig aufrecht, weil wir es alleine nicht mehr können.

Langsam zieht sie mich zurück. Tränen bedecken ihre Wange und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht meine sind.

„Ich bin glücklich", presse ich heraus und versuche mein bestes sarkastisches Lächeln.

„Ich nicht.", flüstert sie und schiebt meine Haare sanft zurück. Sie lächelt mich traurig an.

Und als sie mich küsst fühle ich die Welt auseinander brechen.

_Hermine nahm einen Schluck von der Flasche und gab sie mir. Ich lächelte. Ihr Rock war hochgerutscht als sie sich vor Lachen vor- und zurückgekugelt hatte. Hermine war so eine hemmungslose Säuferin, schlimmer als alle, die ich kannte. Sie lachte, war herzlich, machte einfach mal spontane Sachen ... manchmal kam es mir so vor als ob sie ein ganz anderer Mensch wäre. Aber innerlich war sie immer noch die gleiche. Sie hatte nur kein Gewissen oder Schuldgefühle mehr, die sie zurückhalten könnten. Im Gegensatz dazu war ich finsterer. Friedlicher._

„_.. Und du hättest den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sehen sollen!", kicherte sie. Ich starrte vor mich hin. Ich nahm einen großen Schluck und schauderte als der Vodka meine Kehle hinabrann. Sie hörte plötzlich auf zu reden und setzte sich auf. „Hey, willst du immer noch ... du weißt schon .. was von ihm?"_

_Harry?_

„_Ich glaube nicht." Ich lächelte sie an._

„_Hey, was glaubst du würden die Jungs sagen wenn, sie uns erwischen würden?", flüsterte Hermine, mit deutlicher Begeisterung in der Stimme. _

„_Jungs mögen so was, oder? Also ich glaube Harry wäre einfach nur Baff und Ron würde dir wahrscheinlich sagen, dass du von seiner Schwester runter sollst. Wenn er schon alleine keinen Spaß hat wird es erst recht niemand sonst schaffen, ihm welchen zu verschaffen"_

_Sie lachte herzlich. Ihre Augen leuchteten._

„_Ach Ginny, was soll ich nächstes Jahr nur ohne dich machen?"_

_Ich lächelte sie wieder an._

„_Ich lasse Hogwarts in einer Woche für immer hinter mir. Es ist unwirklich, weißt du?"_

_Sie bemerkte, wie meine Augen zu ihrem Oberschenkel wanderten. „Du hast da ein Problemchen mit deinem Rock", sagte ich ihr. Sie sah mich einfach nur an und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd._

„_Hm, richtig", lachte sie, zog mich zu ihr und presste ihre Lippen hungrig auf meine. Ihre Lippen waren von Vodka bedeckt. Sie setzte sich auf mich und zog mit ihrem Fingerspitzen eine Spur meinen Arm herab, um meine Hand zu ergreifen. Sie legte sie auf ihren Oberschenkel und biß leicht in meine Oberlippe um mich zu ermutigen. Ich stupste sie leicht an und glitt unter ihren Pullover, fand ihren BH-Verschluss und öffnete ihn._

„_Zeit, die Grenzen weiter auszureizen.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und holte Luft._

„_Du bist immer noch am Verlieren, Gin.", flüsterte sie und küsste mich wieder. Ihr Gier, mich zu küssen, war atemberaubend. Ich hatte zuvor noch nie gemerkt, dass ich so küssbar war._

_Sie ließ mich so fühlen. Küssbar. Hübsch._

„_Hermine", keuchte ich zwischen zwei Küssen, „Findest du mich eigentlich hübsch?"_

_Sie versuchte mir auf die Schulter zu schlagen aber verfehlte mich und wickelte stattdessen ein paar Haare um ihren Mittelfinger. „Wie kannst du das nur fragen? Natürlich finde ich, dass du hübsch bist. Ich denke sogar, dass du die hübscheste bist.", antwortete sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. Ich schmiegte mich an ihren Körper und gähnte. Sie kuschelte sich von hinten an mich und küsste meinen Kopf. „Findest du mich hübsch?", flüsterte sie in mein Ohr. Sie kicherte nicht. Wollte nur fragen._

„_Nein,", seufzte ich. „Ich finde dich schön."_

„_Ich finde dich auch schön.", sagte sie und küsste meine Wange. „Ich mag es hier mit dir."_

_Sie zog die Decke über uns als sie bemerkte, dass ich zitterte. Danke, Raum der Wünsche._

„_Ich mag es, mich freier zu fühlen als ich es in meinem gesamtem Leben getan habe. Keine Erwartungen, die ich erfüllen muss. Nichts richtig sagen oder tun zu müssen. Und ich mag, dass ich all das hier mit dir teile."_

_Ich kämpfte darum, wach zu bleiben. „Ich auch.", gähnte ich und kuschelte mich näher an ihren warmen Körper._

„_Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Wir könnten zusammenleben, wenn du aus Hogwarts raus bist. Uns eine nette Wohnung mieten und die nur für uns einrichten. Zusammen sein so wie wir es jetzt sind. Nur ohne Harry und Ron. Ich liebe sie beide aber es ist etwas anderes als mit dir zusammen zu sein. Wir können uns über ... Dinge unterhalten."_

„_Klingt großartig", sagte ich und versuchte, so freudig wie möglich zu klingen, ohne preiszugeben, wie müde ich war._

„_Ich hab heute über viele Dinge nachgedacht, Ginny.", sagte sie und atmete tief ein. Ich will ihr zuhören. Ich will ihr wirklich zuhören. Ich bin nur so müde. „Über tolle Sachen, wie zum Beispiel wie du und ich ..."_

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre wach geblieben, denn das ist alles, was ich noch hörte._

Ich wünschte, ich wäre wach geblieben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Image Of You: Kapitel Drei**

Und als sie mich küsst, fühle ich die Welt auseinanderbrechen.

Ich presse meine Lippen stärker auf ihre. Sie schluchzt und klammert sich fest an meinen Arm.

„Hör nicht auf.", murmelt sie, unfähig, mit Weinen aufzuhören. „Bitte, Gott, Ginny, hör nicht auf."

Sie zittert und beißt mich und greift in meine Haare. Sie zerbricht in tausend Stücke, so wie ich mich schon die ganze Zeit fühle. Ich fühle, dass die Welt nicht mehr da ist. Ich meine nicht, dass alles „in den Hintergrund gerückt" ist oder etwas Ähnliches. Ich meine es wörtlich, ich kann den Boden unter meinen Fußen nicht mehr spüren, den immer präsenten Sauerstoff nicht einatmen.

Denn alles, was ich einatme, der einzige Grund, wieso ich noch aufrecht stehe, ist Sie.

Ihre Küsse werden schneller, wütender. Als ob ich sie bösartig und insgeheim verarscht hätte. Als wolle sie mich so bestrafen.

Ich spüre ihre Wange heiß an meiner Handfläche. Ihr Nägel kratzen über meinen Rücken, bohren sich in mein Fleisch.

Ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Sonst sterbe ich. Sie scheint keinen Sauerstoff mehr zu brauchen als sie mich unnachgiebig weiter küsst.

Ihre Lippen schlängeln sich zu meinem Hals, heiß und feucht. Ich lege meinen Kopf nach hinten als ein lautes Stöhnen tief aus meinem Inneren aufsteigt. Jede Sekunde könnte ich das kleine bisschen Kontrolle verlieren, das ich noch habe.

Doch dann höre ich ein leises Quietschen über Hermine Schulter. Das sanfte Geräusch des Zeigers auf der Uhr, der sich ein paar Zentimeter weiterbewegt hat.

Die Uhr!

Ich öffne meine Augen weit und schaue verzweifelt zur Uhr, die meine Mutter Harry und mir geschenkt hatte, als wir neu in die Wohnung eingezogen waren. Anders als die Uhr meiner Familie hat diese hier nur zwei Zeiger: Meinen und Harrys.

Und Harrys Zeiger steht auf „Unterwegs".

„Er ist jeden Moment da.", sage ich, wie betäubt. Die unzähligen Male, die ich meinem Freund mit den unordentlichen Haaren in unserer eigenen Wohnung betrogen habe – niemals bin ich bisher vor Panik fast wahnsinnig geworden.

Der letzte Ort an dem er mich finden sollte ist in den Armen von Hermine Granger, ihr vollkommen ausgeliefert.

„Wer?", fragt Hermine, atmet tief ein und löst ihre Lippen vorübergehend von meiner Haut

„Harry. Er kommt nach Hause."

„_Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll, Ron.", seufzte Harry und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Er sah aus dem Fenster des Hauses von Hermine und Ron. Sie waren weit von London entfernt, weil Ron den Frieden und die Ruhe genoss, die im Gegensatz zur für ihn unausstehlichen Hektik der Städte stand._

„_Hast du mit ihr darüber geredet?", fragte Ron, auf seinem Daumennagel kauend._

„_Oh komm schon, Ron, hast du je versucht, mit deiner Schwester über das zu reden was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht?", fragte Harry, halb amüsiert, halb entnervt._

„_Naja, nein. Aber sie ist meine Schwester. Ich nehme an, dass sie mir noch viel weniger erzählen würde als dir. Vielleicht ist gar nichts los, sieh es doch mal so."_

„Das g_laube ich nicht, Ron. Du hast gesehen wie sich sich gestern bei eurer Verlobungsfeier benommen hat."_

„_Ja. Aber sie ... sie hatte Kopfschmerzen.", erwiderte Ron._

„_Kopfschmerzen.", spottete Harry. „Sie hatte in letzter Zeit so viele Kopfschmerzen, dass man denken könnte sie hat einen Gehirntumor oder so was."_

„_Was? Was ist ein Dumor?"_

_Harry erstarrte, Furcht stieg in seinen Bauch auf. „Du denkst nicht, dass sie krank ist, oder?"_

„_Auf keinen Fall.", lehnte Ron ab und winkte Harrys Bedenken ab. „Sie ist nur ein Idiot. Aber kein_ _so_ _großer, glaub mir."_

„_Ja, wahrscheinlich", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „ Obwohl ich denke es könnte etwas mit Hermine zu tun haben. Hast du gesehen wie kurz sie mit Hermine letzte Nacht angebunden war? Und die Beiden sprechen auch nicht mehr miteinander. Hat sie dir irgendwas erzählt?"_

„_Hermine? Nein." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Ich meine sieh mal, jetzt gerade ist Hermine bei ihr um nachzufragen ob alles okay ist. Sie war nach gestern Nacht zu Tode beunruhigt. Konnte nicht schlafen. Wenn es ein Problem gibt muss es bei Ginny liegen. Aber ich glaube du bist hier auf der falschen Spur, Kumpel."_

„_Ja, vielleicht.", nickte Harry langsam und sah zur Uhr. „Ich glaube ich geh besser wieder zurück, wenn sie zu Hause ist. Versuche, mit ihr zu reden."_

„_Okay, viel Glück damit.", gluckste Ron_

Und jetzt ist sie fort. Disapperiert, sobald sie die Uhr sah. Offensichtlich wollte sie nicht, dass Harry sie hier findet.

Harry.

Den Schlüssel in der Tür ruft er er meinen Namen leise und zieht mich kurz darauf erleichtert an seine Brust.

„Ich hatte solche Angst.", flüstert er in meine Haare und seufzt.

Ich drücke ihn von mir weg, murmele: „Du hättest keine Angst haben brauchen. Mit mir ist doch offensichtlich alles in Ordnung."

Er macht eine Pause und sieht sich im Wohnzimmer um. „Ist Hermine hier?"

„Was?", gaffe ich ihn an. Er kann unmöglich wissen ..

„Hermine. Ich bin vorhin noch zu Ron gegangen und er meinte, dass Hermine herübergekommen ist um dich zu sehen."

„Oh. Sie ist schon weg."

„Dann muss ich sie verpasst haben.", zuckt Harry mit den Schulter und zieht seinen Mantel aus. „Hat sie .. hat sie dich vielleicht nochmal gefragt ob du ihre Trauzeugin sein willst?"

Er prüft jede meiner Reaktionen, wartet, bis mir etwas herausrutscht.

„Nein. Hat sie komischerweise nicht getan.", erzähle ich ihm vorsichtig.

„Wirst du es denn tun?"

„Ich hab schon gestern nein gesagt.", erinnere ich ihn schnippig und laufe durch die Küche unter dem Vorwand, Tee machen zu wollen, obwohl ich eigentlich nur der Beobachtung entgehen will ... ich komme mir langsam so vor, als ob ich mein bisheriges Leben in einer Petrischale verbracht hätte.

„Wieso, Ginny?", ruft er mir nach. Ich stütze mich auf der Arbeitsfläche ab und hoffe, dass er meine Stille als Antwort versteht. „Ginny?"

Offensichtlich tut er das nicht. „Weil ich es nicht will."

„Wieso solltest du es nicht wollen? Es ist dein Bruder. Unsere besten Freunde.", betont er, erscheint in der Küchentür und lehnt sich gegen den Rahmen.

„Weil Hermine höchstwahrscheinlich will, dass ihre Trauzeugin rosa trägt. Und du weißt genau, dass sich das fürchterlich mit meinem Haar beißt.", schmunzele ich und rolle mit den Augen. Er findet das gar nicht lustig. „Sie wird eine andere finden, eines von den Mädchen von St. Mungo, mit denen sie befreundet ist oder so."

„Im Ernst, Ginny, was ist los?", seufzt er müde.

„Mit Hermine?"

„Mit Hermine und dir. Mit dir und mir. Ernsthaft, Ginny, ich weiß nicht, wo du bist.". Er macht eine Pause und starrt mich flehentlich an.

„Ich bin hier.", schniefe ich und schaue weg,

„Wirklich? Das sehe ich anders.", murmelt er bitter, drückt sich vom Türrahmen ab und stolziert davon.

_Hermine brachte ein Tablett, beladen mit einer Kanne, Tassen und gemischtem Gebäck. Sie stellte es auf den Kaffeetisch vor ihre zukünftige Stiefmutter und ihren Bräutigam in spe. Als sie eine Tasse für Molly Weasley eingoss wunderte sie sich über die seltsame Konstellation. Vor Jahren war es Molly gewesen, die Matriarchin der Weasley-Sippe, sorgsam bemüht um Familienlose und Muggelgeborene, die ihr den Tee gebracht hatte._

_Obwohl es allen bewusst gewesen war, dass die Weasleys nicht viel Geld hatten, hatte die rothaarige Mutter nie darüber nachgedacht, als sie Harry oder Hermine eingeladen hatte, eine paar Wochen im Sommer oder zu Weihnachten bei ihnen zu verbringen. Sie hatte sie willkommen geheißen und ihnen die selbe Liebe und den Trost gespendet, den sie auch ihrer Familie entgegen gebracht hatte._

_Und jetzt würde Hermine ein richtiges Familienmitglied werden. Und sie spielte den Gastgeber genau so wie es Molly getan hatte; servierte ihnen Teetassen und Platten voller Toast zum Abendbrot vor dem Schlafengehen._

„_Was denkst du, meine Liebe?", fragte Molly Hermine und brachte sie aus ihren Gedanken._

„_Entschuldige, worüber?" Hermine verzog das Gesicht._

„_Über die Kleider der Trauzeugin, meine Liebe." Molly lächelte sie freundlich an, wissend, wie sehr sie mit den Gedanken woanders war. Hermine dankte dem Himmel, dass ihre zukünftige Stiefmutter nicht ahnen konnte, wieso sie so von ihren Gedanken eingenommen war._

„_Ähm ... darüber hab ich, um ehrlich zu sein, noch gar nicht nachgedacht.", seufzte Hermine und setzte sich neben Ron hin. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie zwischen seinen. Eine unwillkürliche Reaktion von ihm, wann immer sie in seiner Nähe war.. Hermine sah, wie Molly dieses kleine Anzeichen von Zuneigung in Augenschein nahm, mit sich kämpfend, bei diesem Anblick vor lauter Entzückung keine Hand auf ihr Herz legen zu müssen._

„_Naja, es kann nicht rosa sein, nicht wahr?", sagte Molly widerstrebend und machte sich eine Notiz auf ihrem Pergamentblatt. „Bedauerlicher Nebeneffekt, wenn man einen Weasley heiratet. Diese Farbe ist wirklich bei jeder Feier und jeder Veranstaltung tabu. Insbesondere Ginny sieht damit ziemlich .."_

„_Scheiße aus.", ergänzte Ron hilfreich. Er war schon jetzt zu Tode gelangweilt bei den Planungen zur Hochzeit, dabei war noch nicht mal eine Stunde vergangen._

„_Ronald!", sagte Molly streng. „Es sieht eben nicht so gut aus. Blau ist eine viel passender Farbe. Oder vielleicht Grün, auch wenn man vielleicht nicht denken würde, dass es ..."_

„_Es ist sowieso egal, Molly." Hermine seufzte und strich ihre Haare zurück. „Ginny wird nicht __meine Trauzeugin sein." Ihren Namen nur laut zu sagen gab Hermine einen weiß glühend heißen Stich der Freude/ des Schmerzes. Die Erinnerungen von Gestern kamen zurück, verfolgten sie wie einen Farbfilm._

_'Konzentriere dich, Hermine, verdammt.!', schimpfte sie sich selbst in Gedanken aus. 'Denk nicht mal an sie wenn du hier bei ihrer Mutter bist!'_

_Die Vergegenwärtigung der Entsetzlichkeit dieser gesamten Situation half Hermine, sich sofort zu konzentrieren._

„_Wieso sollte Ginny es nicht tun wollen?", fragte Molly verdutzt. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und sah Ron anklagend an._

„_Sieh mich nicht so an, Mum!", protestierte er. „Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun! Vielleicht regt sie sich darüber auf, dass Harry ihr noch keinen Antrag gemacht hat und ist deswegen neidisch. Gib doch Harry die Schuld."_

„_Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Ron.", sagte Hermine bissig. Sie war überrascht von ihrer eigenen Bösartigkeit und räusperte sich schnell. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht der Grund ist."_

„_Was auch immer. Dann hat sie eben ihre eigenen Gründe oder was auch immer. Harry versteht auch nicht, was mit ihr los ist." Ron zuckte mit den Achseln._

„_Macht er sich Sorgen?", fragte Hermine zögernd und versuchte, die Situation zu beruhigen._

„_Naja, ja. Er denkt sogar, dass es deine Schuld ist.", meinte Ron grinsend zu ihr. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er nicht so dumm sein soll."_

„_Wieso sollte es meine Schuld sein?", fragte Hermine nervös. Sie fühlte Molly Weasleys Blicke auf sich._

„_Habt ihr beiden euch gestritten? Du und Ginny?", fragte sie behutsam. „Ich dachte ihr beiden hättet euch schon vor Jahren auseinander gelebt, aber ..."_

„_Zwischen Ginny und mir ist alles okay.", erklärte Hermine den beiden. „Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Und sie mir nichts. Wir sind okay. Und ich denke, dass Blau am besten wäre. Einfach falls ... falls sie ihre Meinung ändert."_

_Molly nickte leicht als sie das auf ihr Pergamentblatt schrieb._

_Hermine seufzte und sah hinaus zu dem schönen Tag. Dort draußen standen Bäume und Tiere liefern herum, ein kleiner Bach floss am hinteren Rand ihres Garten entlang. Ron hatte ein Haus gewollt, welches dem ähneln sollte, in dem er aufgewachsen war._

_Es war friedlich und ziemlich schön. Sie konnten beobachten wie die Sonne aufging und über den Hügeln aufstieg und ihr Leben ungestört zusammen leben._

_Manchmal vermisste Hermine die Geschäftigkeit der Stadt. Der hektischen Leute, die ihrer täglichen Routine folgend herumhetzten. Das Gefühl, als würde man beinahe etwas wahnsinnig wichtiges verpassen, würde man nur kurz aufhören zu atmen. Sie dachte an eine gepflasterte Straße, von Straßenlampen beleuchtet. Erinnerte sich an wütende Augen und weiche Lippen. Hörte ihre eigenen, verzweifelten Worte in ihren Ohren: „Bitte, Gott, Ginny, hör nicht auf." Als sie daran dachte konnte Hermine nicht anders, als Nikotin und Alkohol in der Luft zu riechen. Ein Geruch, den sie von einer bestimmten Person genau kannte, irgendwo weit weg von hier._

„_Das ist es also, wofür du unsere kleine Affäre aufgibst?", hörte sie Ginnys Stimme in ihrem Ohr flüstern. „Die Chance über die Farbe von Kleidern mit meiner Mutter zu diskutieren, während Ron neben dir schnarcht? Ja, ich kann wirklich verstehen, weshalb du das vorziehst", spottete sie._

_Hermine verbannte die Stimme aus ihrem Kopf, konnte sich aber nicht mehr auf die beiden anderen Weasleys im Raum konzentrieren._

_Stattdessen entschuldigte sie sich und eilte zum Bad, eine ansteigende Panik in der Brust._

_Sie verschloss die Tür und kauerte sich neben die Toilette, weil sie fühlte, dass sie würgen musste. Etwas bäumte sich in ihr auf, ein schrecklicher Druck der sie krank machte. Ein Druck, durch den sie den ersten Portschlüssel, den sie finden könnte, nehmen würde um aus ihrem eigenen Hause zu fliehen_

_Sie wollte weinen, doch keine Tränen kamen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich danach besser fühlen würde. Irgendwie erleichtert. Sich übergeben. Weinen. Schreien. Irgendetwas, wodurch sie sich besser fühlen könnte._

_Doch nichts davon kam._

_Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen, dachte an die gepflasterte Straße und verschwand mit einem leisen _plop_._

So, wieder einmal fertig. Das Kapitel hatte ich übrigens schon letzte Woche fertig, ich hab nur noch auf eine Antwort von Kaiserdrache gewartet, weil ich ihm das Kapitel zum Betalesen schicken wollte ...

Kaiserdrache: Wie gesagt, ich hab dir eine Nachricht geschickt indem ich das Angebot dankend angenommen habe und wollte dir die ersten drei Kapitel schicken. Warst du nicht da? Oder ist dein Email-Postfach voll? Melde dich bitte mal bei mir. Vielen Dank auf jeden Fall für das Angebot und für dein Review, einige Fehler hab ich schon berichtigt, die beiden, die du explizit angesprochen hast, waren im Original genau so, ich hab das jetzt aber mal geändert.

Sepsis: Ja, traurig ist es. Und wird es auch vorerst bleiben, auch, wenn ich dazu natürlich nichts verraten will :) Hab mich über dein Review gefreut :)

Bis zum nächsten Mal :) Das nächste Kapitel folgt schnellstmöglich(und sobald sich, hoffentlich, Kaiserdrache bei mir gemeldet hat :))

PS: Und schreibt mal ein paar mehr Reviews, ihr faulen Säcke .. Über 60 Views für das zweite Kapitel und weit über 150 für das erste - und dann 4 Reviews - schämt euch :P


	4. Chapter 4

Image Of You - Kapitel 4

_Das Licht der Straßenlampen drang durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider und Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht länger im Badezimmer stand._

_Mit einem Seufzer stellte sie fest, dass sie nun da war, wo sie hingewollt hatte. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hätte und auf irgendeiner anderen gepflasterten Straße, weit weg von hier, gelandet wäre._

_Als sie nach oben blickte, bemerkte sie, dass das Licht im Wohnzimmer der kleinen Wohnung, die Harry und Ginny bewohnten, immer noch an war. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre sie vor Monaten das letzte mal hier gewesen, obwohl es erst diesen Morgen gewesen war. Es musste Monate her sein, dass sie ohne Vorwarnung disappariert war, um nicht von Harry entdeckt zu werden. Dabei waren seitdem nur wenige Stunden vergangen._

_Aber warum? Wenn Harry sie dort gesehen hätte, hätte er wohl gedacht, dass sie nur da war, um sich zu vergewissern, ob mit Ginny alles okay war. Auf keinen Fall wäre ihm irgendetwas Anderes in den Sinn gekommen. Aber wenn man dann das Paar in Betracht zog, das nur Momente zuvor gemeinsam geschluchzt und geschrien und sich geküsst hatte, hätte er doch etwas merken müssen – oder?_

„_Nein", sagte Hermine zu sich. „Nein, er hätte überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Denn das wäre das Letzte, das Harry erwarten würde. Es ist das Letzte, was überhaupt irgendjemand erwarten würde. Und wieso sollten sie auch? Ginny ist mit Harry zusammen. Und ich heirate Ron. Ich heirate Ron und bin glück..."_

_Sie stoppte ihr Mantra mitten im Satz weil plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Inneren aufflammte. Sie konnte sich nicht mal mehr selbst belügen. Wie konnte sie da noch hoffen, andere überzeugen zu können?_

_Doch genau das würde sie tun. Weil alle es erwarteten. Weil alle es es wollten._

_Hermine fühlte sich nun vollkommen schrecklich, weil sie eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt hatte, hierhin zu apparieren und wollte sich schon darauf vorbereiten, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Doch dann stoppte sie das Geräusch des kleinen Fensters welches mit einem Kratzen in seinem Rahmen nach oben geschoben wurde. Hermines Herz schlug rasend schnell als sie sich versteifte und wie versteinert abwartete, wer das dort war._

_Bis aufs Äußerste gespannt konnte sie das Gesicht des Unbekannten nicht erkennen. Doch wenige Sekunden später stiegen Rauchwolken vom Fenster auf und Hermine fühlte ihre Stimmung steigen. Ein paar Fenster weiter leuchtete Licht aus dem Raum von dem Hermine wusste, dass es ihr Schlafzimmer war. Harry war also auch zu Hause._

_Es fühlte sich so an, als würden sich ihre Eingeweide mit Zement füllen, als alle kurzzeitig vergessenen Gefühle der Schuld oder Verwirrung schnell zu ihrem rechtmäßigem Besitzer zurückkehrten._

_Um einfach an die Tür zu klopfen, wissend, dass ihre beste Freundin aus Kindheitstagen zu Hause war, hätte es wohl eine Person mit einem wesentlich besseren Gewissen als Hermine bedurft._

_Sie durchwühlte ihre Taschen in der Hoffnung, ein Stück Pergament zu finden. Als sie ein kleines, zusammengefaltetes quadratisches Blatt aus ihrer Tasche zog, erkannte sie, was es war. Es war nicht ganz unbeschrieben. Es war eine provisorische Gästeliste, von der Molly vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie und Ron sie durchsehen sollten. Hermine hatte sie in ihre Tasche gesteckt als sie gegangen war, um den Tee zu machen._

_Sie riss ein Stück davon ab, ohne drauf zu schauen, und steckte den Rest wieder in ihre hintere Tasche. Sie fühlte sich immer elender. Als sie den tintenlosen Federkiel herausholte, den sie immer bei sich trug, versuchte sie, sich nicht zu dankbar zu fühlen, dass Molly ihnen einigen Platz gelassen hatte, um eigene Vorschläge und Änderungen machen zu können._

_Während sie versuchte, diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen, drückte sie das spitze Ende des Federkiels auf das Pergament und schrieb die Worte, die ihr auf den Lippen gelegen hatten._

Die Nacht war so ruhig gewesen.

Die letzten paar Stunden haben Harry und ich kaum miteinander gesprochen. Was – wenn man in solch einer „schönen" Atmosphäre lebt – sehr oft passiert und sehr unangenehm ist.

Er ist im Schlafzimmer, dorthin zieht er sich immer zurück, wenn wir uns mal wieder streiten. Er verschanzt sich dort, weil er weiß, dass ich in solchen Momenten immer reihenweise Zigaretten am Wohnzimmerfenster rauche. Er tut so als wäre er mit einem „sehr wichtigen Problem bei der Quidditch-Gesetzgebung", das er noch bis morgen ausarbeiten müsste, sehr beschäftigt. Er gibt seine beste Percy „Stock im Arsch" Weasley – Imitation zum besten.

Wobei ich genau weiß, dass er seinen Job genießt. Ich war es ursprünglich, die ihm vorgeschlagen hat, nach einem Job zu suchen, der etwas mit Quidditch zu tun hat. Als wir uns damals in der Winkelgasse wieder trafen, befand er sich gerade in der Ausbildung zum Auror. Das, was er immer tun wollte und das, was alle von ihm erwartet hatten. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt sein persönlicher Trainer war.

Ich erinnere mich auch noch daran, wie ich an diesem Morgen danach neben ihm lag, oben im Tropfenden Kessel, und ihm ins Gesicht blickte als er beschrieb, was er alles lernte und all die beeindruckenden Dinge, die er erlebte. Er zählte es mir mit einer Begeisterung auf, als würde er mir erzählen, was er letzte Woche zum Abendessen gegessen hat.

Und ich fragte ihn die Frage, von der anscheinend vorher noch nie jemand auf die Idee gekommen war, ihn zu fragen – „Genießt du es denn oder machst du das ganze nur, weil es alle von dir erwarten?"

Er lächelte mich schüchtern an, als ob ich gerade sein größtes Geheimnis offenbart hätte. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und drückte sie fest und dankbar.

„Es ist okay."

„Nur _okay_?"

„Jaa ... Ich denke ich möchte einfach nicht mehr nur der Junge sein."

„Du bist kein Junge mehr."

„Naja, ich bin der Mann, der der Junge Der Lebt ist."

„Oder der Mann, der der Junge mit der blöden Narbe auf seiner Stirn ist."

Er grinste mich an und umschlang mich mit seinen Armen, presste seinen Mund nah an mein Ohr. Es war dieser Moment an dem ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht wieder etwas mit Harry anfangen könnte. Hermine von meiner Liste löschen und einfach zurückkehren und wieder das Mädchen sein, das von diesem mutigen, jungen Mann vor einem Basilisken gerettet worden war.

„Wenn ich könnte würde ich gerne irgendwas mit Quidditch machen. Du weißt schon, nicht professionell spielen oder so, aber ..."

„Warum nicht? Du bist gut genug?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich würde es auch gar nicht wollen. Vielleicht irgendetwas Sinnvolles. Zum Beispiel in die Quidditchliga einzusteigen... oder so."

„Das ist doch 'ne klasse Idee, Harry."

„Ja. Aber es sind nur noch zwei Jahre bis ich als Auror anfangen kann und ..."

„Und was? Du wolltest ein Auror werden als du Vierzehn warst. Das ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Vieles ist passiert. Du hast dich geändert. Und jetzt willst du nur dabei bleiben, weil du schon _damit __angefangen hast_?"

„Na ja...Nein. Aber..."

„Würde dich das glücklich machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht."

„Vielleicht? Harry, mal im Ernst, mach etwas, das dich glücklich macht. Wir wissen doch alle, dass das Leben zu kurz ist, um nicht das zu tun, was man wirklich will."

In diesem Augenblick. Genau da. Hermine huscht wieder in meinem Kopf. Ich dränge sie heraus. _Ich will nicht mehr so sein._

„Jaa, das ist wohl wahr. Ich hab wohl meinen Anteil an der ganzen Dunkle-Künste-Sache getan."

„Ganz genau. Wieso redest du also nicht einfach mal mit jemanden von der Abteilung für Magischen Sport und Spiele? Ich wette die wären stolz, Harry Potter mit dabei zu haben."

„Gib endlich Ruhe..." Er rollte von mir weg und lachte.

„Ich meine es ernst, Harry. Wenn du das gerne machen würdest dann mach' es. Sei kein Auror, nur weil alle das wollen. Es ist _dein_ Leben. Mache _deine eigenen_ Entscheidungen."

„Mal sehen."

„Und so nebenbei, wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich es machen."

Es dauerte nicht mal einen Monat bis er dann damit anfing. War eine ziemliche Enttäuschung für Kingsley und die anderen Auroren; na ja, eigentlich für jeden, der sich sicherer gefühlt hätte wenn der Auserwählte noch besser ausgebildet gewesen wäre, noch besser darauf vorbereitet, sie vor was auch immer kommen möge zu beschützen.

Nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte stieg er schnell in seiner Abteilung auf und liebte jede Minute, die er dort verbrachte. Zur Zeit ist er der Leiter eines Komitees dessen Ziel es ist, einen neuen Quidditch-Wettbewerb zwischen den verschiedenen Zauberschulen auszurichten, was eine wirklich fantastische Idee ist(die von ihm stammt, wie ich noch hinzufügen könnte); es würde den Zusammenhalt in den einzelnen Häusern stärken und die Schule als ein ganzes vereinen, um Hogwarts zu unterstützen und nicht, wie sonst, nur Gryffindor oder Slytherin.

Wie auch immer, er ist jetzt beschäftigt. Und das verstehe ich.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, kümmert es mich oft nicht mal, wenn er mal nicht da ist.

Aber das, heute Nacht, verwirrt mich total. Seine Imitation von Percy zieht bei mir nicht.

Ich weiß, dass es ihn immer noch ankotzt, dass ich kein dummes Pastellfarbenes Kleid tragen werde und Hermine nicht, mit Blumen im Haar, zum Altar führen werde.

Ich kann mich in ihn hineinversetzen. Das kann ich. Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich weiß, dass es ihm vollkommen unlogisch vorkommt. Sie sind seine besten Freude, Ron ist mein Bruder und Hermine und ich sind doch damals in Hogwarts „so gut" miteinander klargekommen. Welchen Grund könnte es also für mich geben, nicht an diesem freudigen Anlass teilzunehmen? Es gibt ganz offensichtlich keine andere Kandidatin für die Trauzeugin als mich.

Ich glaube, dass sie deswegen gefragt hat. Sie war nicht kalt oder gedankenlos. Sie konnte sich nur denken, dass, aus der Sicht meiner Familie, nur ich diese Rolle erfüllen könnte.

Aber wieso ist sie mir dann hinterher gerannt, wenn sie sich die Antwort doch schon hätte denken können?

Wollte sie mich mit ihrer Frage verletzen? Wollte sie sehen, wie ich sie zum Altar führe und mir mit ansehe, wie sie meinen Bruder heiratet?

Und wieso hat sie mich heute morgen geküsst? Wieso hat sich nicht gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll? Wieso hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie mal Gefühle für mich gehabt hat? All das nur, um mich zu verletzen? Um noch mal ein kleines Abenteuer zu erleben, bevor sie meinen ein Jahr älteren Bruder heiratet?

Aber ich hab es gefühlt. Wie sie atmete. An ihrer Körpersprache, ich fühlte, dass sie mich wollte – mich brauchte. Ich wusste es. Doch warum, das bleibt mir ein Rätsel.

Und wieder bin ich genau hier. In meinem ganz normalen Zustand der von Hermine verursachten Wahnsinnigkeit.

Wieso tue ich mir das an? Das mit Harry heute Nacht war schrecklich, aber zumindest bin ich rationell geblieben. Und ruhig. Aber wenn ich an sie denke, zerreißt es mich, Stück für Stück.

_Wieso hat sie diese Macht über mich, durch die ich so vollkommen die Kontrolle über mich verliere?_

Ich denke oft darüber nach. Wieso sie? Wieso Hermine? Könnte es nicht irgendjemand anderes sein? Wie viel einfacher es doch wäre, wenn es nur irgendjemand anderes auf diesem Planeten wäre. Ich nehme mal an, dass es einfacher wäre, mich mit Gellert Grindelwald zu treffen als mit Hermine Granger.

Es geht nicht nur um diese grässliche Situation. Sie ist so verdammt schwierig, auf so viele Weisen. Sie ist stur und rechthaberisch und eine verdammte Perfektionistin. Sie ist sich aller Gefühle und Situationen um sich herum bewusst, aber sich selbst gegenüber so verdammt ignorant. Ich bin eher der Typ, der schreit und brüllt, wenn mich etwas bedrückt, sie versteckt es hinter einem fröhlichen Lächeln, wenn sie nicht herausfindet, was ihr Problem ist. Es geht nicht nur um „uns" - wenn es denn jemals ein „uns" gegeben hat. Nimm nur Wahrsagen als Beispiel. Dort war kein Platz für ihre Logik oder ihr Wissen oder ihren gesunden Menschenverstand. Also hat sie es sein gelassen. Und ist einfach gegangen.

Und ich hasse es, dass alle ihre Fehler auf mich nur noch anziehender wirken.

Wenn sie mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden steht, finde ich es hinreißend, wie stur sie kämpft. Sogar wenn ich diejenige bin, gegen die sie kämpft. Wenn sie rechthaberisch ist und mich anschnauzt und mich mit vollem Namen anredet. Ich kann nicht anders als dahin zu schmelzen. Wenn sie sich keine Ruhe gönnt ehe sie mit dem fertig ist was sie sich vorgenommen hat, ist es total fesselnd, ihr dabei zuzusehen, aber wenn sie dann letztendlich doch fertig wird, lächelt sie. Und mehr ist nicht nötig.

Ich liebe es, dass sie so sehr auf andere eingeht, immer sagen kann wenn jemand neidisch oder fröhlich oder verängstig ist. Und immer versucht sie zu helfen, so gut sie kann.

Aber wenn sie anderen zu dem Preis hilft, ihre eigenen Probleme, Gefühle oder Angelegenheiten hinten an zu stellen...

Das hasse ich.

Oh Merlin, und wie ich das hasse.

Wenn ich Hermine Granger hassen könnte wäre mein Leben wohl ein ganzes Stück leichter.

Als ich das Fenster nach unten zerre, um es zu schließen, sehe ich etwas seltsames weißes aus den Augenwinkel aufblitzen. Es fliegt gegen die Fensterscheibe und fällt auf das Fensterbrett.

Ich drehe mich schnell um und sehe wieder, wie dieses weiße Blitzen wieder das Fenster hinauf fliegt. Es lehnt sich nach vorne und klopft leicht gegen das Glas.

Es ist ein Vogel. Aus Papier gefaltet und durch Magie zum Leben erweckt. Und dabei dachte ich, dass es hier nirgends Hexen oder Zauberer gibt. Wir sind tief in Muggel London, meilenweit vom tropfenden Kessel, St. Mungos oder dem Ministerium entfernt.

Wer lässt Papiervögel zu meinem Fenster hinauf schweben? Vielleicht Harry?

Nein, er würde sowas nicht tun.

Vorsichtig öffne ich das Fenster und lasse das Papierwesen hineinflattern und auf meinen Knien landen.

Ich streiche mit einem Finger die behelfsmäßigen Flügel entlang und zucke zusammen als es mich wie einen Stromschlag von der Person, die mir das hier geschickt hat, durchfährt.

Aber vielleicht bin ich auch nur verwirrt, weil mir einfällt, wem ich so etwas schicken würde.

Als es zur Ruhe kommt, sich in meinen Schoß kuschelnd, wird es wieder zu einem einfachen Stück Pergament, das sich vor meinen Augen entfaltet.

Ich hebe es auf und ärgere mich gleich darauf über meine sichtbar zitternden Hände, weil ich die Handschrift der Frau erkenne, die mir das hier geschickt hat.

_Wenn es so sein sollte und nicht anders, wieso fühle ich dann trotzdem immer noch so?_

* * *

So, nach langem warten also endlich das neue Kapitel :)

Der Grund für die Wartezeit war, dass mein Internet fast einen Monat nicht funktioniert hat. Das letzte Kapitel war so ziemlich meine letzte Aktion im Internet, bevor ich nicht mehr rein konnte. Aber jetzt funktioniert alles wieder und ich hab sofort dieses Kapitel - und die anderen drei - an meinen neuen Beta Kaiserdrache geschickt, der mir das vierte auch sofort korrigierte und die anderen noch fertig stellen wird, sobald er Zeit dafür hat. An dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön - insbesondere für deine Kritik, die mir hoffentlich weiterhelfen wird :)

Danke auch an die anderen Reviewer. **Hexchen: **Im Original gibt es 17 Kapitel. Das Gefühlschaos ist schon im vollen Gange ;). **Sepsis: **Ja, das war wirklich knapp - wird nicht das einzige mal bleiben, wo es eng für die Beiden wurde. **skaterbär:** Danke :) Ich beeil mich auch mit dem neuen Kapitel wieder, solange auch mein Internet mitspielt ...

Also bis zum nächsten mal,

Jon


	5. Chapter 5

**Image Of You: Kapitel 5**

Ich brauche nicht lange um mich zu entscheiden, nachdem ich ihre Nachricht bekommen habe. Ich „Accio"e meine Schuhe und meine Jacke aus dem Schrank, schnappe mir die Schlüssel und renne raus. Und denke dabei kaum noch an Harry.

Als ich durch die Tür nach draußen auf die Straße presche, sehe ich sie schon dort warten. Sie sitzt auf dem Fußweg auf der anderen Straßenseite, den Kopf in den Händen, das Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien verborgen.

Durch das Geräusch der Tür, die sich hinter mir schließt, bemerkt sie, dass sich noch jemand außer ihr an der Straße befindet.

Sie lächelt mit bleichem Gesicht halb zu mir hinauf und steht langsam auf.

Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich erwartet habe und beuge mich so vorsichtig zu ihr, als wäre sie ein in Flammen stehender Hippogreif . Habe ich wirklich erwartet, dass sie mir entgegenrennen würde, mir in die Arme springen und mein Gesicht mit Küssen bedecken würde, sobald sie mich sieht?

Vielleicht nicht. Was aber nicht heißt, dass nicht genau das in der Minute, die ich brauche, um die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wiederzugewinnen und ruhig zu bleiben, durch meinen Kopf schießt.

Sie geht ein paar scheue Schritte auf mich zu, so wie ich auf sie zukomme. Und letztendlich, langsam, treffen wir uns auf der Mitte der Straße.

„Hi.", flüstert sie, ihre Augen sehen ein bisschen feucht aus.

„Ich hab deine Nachricht bekommen.", platze ich heraus.

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht", murmelt sie und streicht ihre Haare aus ihren Augen. Ich nehme ihre Hand in meine als ich mich neben sie stelle und drücke sie leicht.

„Möchtest du ... vielleicht etwas trinken gehen?", frage ich, halb lachend.

Sie nickt mich nur an, lächelt ein bisschen und versucht heimlich, ihre Augen zu trocknen.

„Wohin? Ich meine es sollte am besten ..."

„Nichts magisches sein?", helfe ich ihr weiter und gehe langsam die Straße hinab.

„Nicht nicht magisch.", verbessert sie mich und versucht, nicht nervös zu wirken. „Einfach irgendwo, wo nicht so viel los ist. Ich meine ja nur, ich hab nichts gegen irgendwas magisches. Ein Feuerwhisky wäre jetzt nett."

„Sehe ich genau so.", stimme ich ihr zu. „Halt dich fest."

Sie nimmt meine Hände in ihre und wir disapparieren.

_Als er das leise „Plopp" hörte, stand Harry von den Papieren auf, die ihn und das Bett bedeckten und rannte zum Fenster. Er wusste, dass er zu spät sein würde, um Ginny gehen zu sehen, doch ein Teil von ihm musste sichergehen._

_Er knüllte das Pergamentblatt, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, zusammen und presste seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf._

_So sah es also aus. Sie rannte mal wieder weg. Irgendetwas war schrecklich falsch und sie wollte einfach nicht mit ihm darüber reden._

_Ging es um ihn? War er die Ursache?_

_Vielleicht war ihr Problem, dass Hermine und Ron heirateten. Vielleicht hatte sie immer gedacht, dass sie die ersten sein würden?_

_War es das, was sie wollte? War sie daher seit der Bekanntmachung so distanziert zu ihm und so furchtbar zu Hermine?_

_Er rang die Hände, vollkommen verwirrt._

_Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Sie war nie diejenige, die sowas mit Worten klärte. Sie würde nur reagieren, wenn er handeln würde._

_Harry wusste, was zu tun war._

„Hogsmeade?", fragt Hermine leise neben mir und lässt schnell meine Hand los. Ihr Gesicht verdunkelt sich als sie sich in der bekannten Umgebung umsieht. Der Regen prasselt auf uns herab und lässt uns wissen, dass wir in Schottland angekommen sind.

„Ich dachte, dass der Eberkopf vielleicht passen würde. Dort ist es ruhig ... Und du hast es nach der Renovierung von Aberforth noch nicht gesehen", sage ich schwach und versuche vergeblich meinen Kopf vor dem Regen zu schützen.

„S-Sicher. In den Eberkopf", nickt sie und lässt mich zurück, als sie sofort in diese Richtung läuft.

Ich dachte mir wenn wir nur aus London, aus ihrem „Leben als Erwachsene" entfliehen könnten und in eine Zeit zurückkehren in der alles noch unschuldiger war .. und wir glücklich .. vielleicht wäre es dann leichter.

Aus ihrem Gesicht und der Tatsache wie sie gerade fast losgerannt war kann ich ablesen, dass ich nicht falscher hätte liegen können.

„Hermine! Hermine!", rufe ich und laufe ihr hinterher. „Wenn es dir hier nicht gefällt können wir auch woanders hin gehen."

„Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass es okay ist", schnieft sie und drückt die Tür des Eberkopfs auf.

Eigentlich musste man damit rechnen, von einem muffigen und schmutzigen Geruch empfangen von mehreren zweilichtigen Gestalten in Mänteln angestarrt zu werden sobald man die Tür öffnet

Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sobald man eintritt wäscht ein sofort wirkender Trockenzauber über einen, den Aberforth vorausschauend für solches Wetter wie heute angelegt hat. Es ist warm und hell, überall stehen weiche und bequeme Stühle neben denen Tabletts schwebend in der Luft stehen. In einer Ecke knistert ein Kaminfeuer und die Wände sind mit Gemälden von einigen der schönsten Landschaften Englands geschmückt. Als ich mich eines Nachts mit Aberforth unterhielt war ich erstaunt zu erfahren, dass all jene Bilder seine eigenen Werke sind. Nachdem er seinen Frieden mit sich selbst, seinem Bruder und seiner Familie gemacht hatte, schloss er den Pub für ein Jahr um herumzureisen. Als er zurückkehrte räumte er all die alten Möbel heraus und machte die Bar zu der, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Die Landschaften leben und atmen, so wie es magische Gemälde eben tun. Es ist ziemlich entspannend einen Fluss oder sich im Wind bewegende Wälder zu beobachten, während man in Ruhe seinen Drink genießt.

Hermine lief geradezu auf eine der vielen dunklen Ecken zu, die es nach wie vor im Pub gab – Aberforth wusste, dass der Grund, weshalb viele Leute sein Etablissement nach wie vor mochten, die Ungestörtheit war, die man hier hatte.

„Ginerva.", grüßt er mich grob. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Zwei Eichenmet und zwei Feuerwhisky, Aberforth.", bitte ich ihn und zücke meine Geldbörse.

„Steck das wieder ein.", sagt er, stellt zwei Gläser auf den Bartisch und füllt sie bis zum Rand mit dem potenten Getränk.. Dann entkorkt er zwei Flaschen und stellt sie nebeneinander auf den Tisch. „Du hast mir in letzter Zeit 'ne ganze Menge Geschäfte eingebracht. Eine ganze Menge der hohen Tiere aus dem Ministerium ist hierhergekommen statt in die „Drei Besen" zu gehen. Und eine hat mir sogar angeboten eines meiner Gemälde zu kaufen."

„Das ist ja großartig! Für wie viel kannst du es denn verkaufen?", frage ich und benutze meinen Zauberstab um die Drinks zum Tablett schweben zu lassen.

„Ich verkaufe sie nicht. Sie sind nicht zum Verkauf bestimmt. Sie sind nur für mich. Trotzdem war das Angebot nett.", lächelt er hinter seinem langen Bart.

„Sie werden nur immer mehr wollen.", zwinkere ich ihm zu. „Jetzt wirst du jeden Tag die gesamte Kunstbegeisterte Zauberwelt an deiner Tür klopfen haben."

„Davon hab ich noch gar nichts gemerkt.", grinst er nun und räuspert sich.

Mein Blick schweift zu Hermine die nur dasitzt, nicht wirklich still sitzen kann und sich versichert, dass die Sauberkeit wirklich keine Illusion ist.

„Ich lass dich also mal besser mit deiner Freundin allein", nickt er mir wissend zu.

Hier bin ich damals, nachdem Hermine und Ron gemeinsam getanzt haben, hergekommen. Nachdem sie zusammen gekommen waren konnte man mich aus Hogwarts herausschleichend finden, auf den Weg von der Peitschenden Weide über die Heulenden Hütte und um die Ecke war die Bar das erste wohin ich ging

Anfangs ließ er mich einfach dort sitzen, an meinem Butterbier nippen und ins leere starren. Er hätte mich melden können doch er tat es nicht. Ich war dafür dankbar.

Nach den Ferien in meinem siebten Schuljahr kam ich immer noch zurück.. Ich unterhielt mich mit ihm, redete darüber was so los war und ich glaube er genoß meine Gesellschaft. Und er hörte mir zu und verstand. Als Barmann mussten sich wohl schon viele Leute an seiner Schulter ausgeschüttet haben.

Aber er beschwerte sich nie oder sagte, dass ich einfach darüber hinwegkommen soll oder aufhören soll, dumm zu sein. Er ließ mich einfach dort sitzen und reden. Und trank ab und zu auch mal einen Feuerwhisky mit mir.

Irgendwann, nach vielen Stunden, fing er dann an über sein Leben zu erzählen. Was ihm passiert war. Er erzählte mir wie er davon geträumt hat für eine Weile weg zu gehen, nur er allein. Einfach um ein paar Plätze friedvoller Schönheit zu sehen.

Ich sagte ihm, dass ich irgendwohin fliehen wollte wo es Millionen von Gesichtern gibt, so dass ich mich in der Masse verstecken kann.

Er lachte nur, tätschelte meine Hand und murmelte: „Die Jugend flüchtet sich in die Anonymität, das Alter geht in die Isolation."

Das ist wohl wahr.

„Du solltest sie nur nicht so lange warten lassen.", drängt er mich sanft.

Ich atme tief durch während die Getränke sich vor mir leicht auf- und abbewegen und machte mich auf alles gefasst, was noch kommen könnte. Die Drinks klirren gegeneinander, kommen auf dem Tablett zur Ruhe und erwecken damit Hermine aus ihren Tagtraum.

„Danke.", sagt sie sachte, nimmt sich hastig das Glas Alkohol und schüttet es schnell ihre Kehle herunter.

Offenbar ist sie beim Alkohol immer noch hart im nehmen. Oder vielleicht brauchte sie das jetzt auch einfach nur.

„Also. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Offenbar kommt alles was mir durch den Kopf schießt sofort aus meinem Mund heraus. Dumme, dumme Ginny.

Sie sieht zu mir auf, ihre Augen glänzen leicht rot vom Feuerwhisky und hustet. „Eigentlich brennt es gerade nur."

Ich beginne zu kichern und bald lacht sie mit mir und schiebt den Feuerwhisky in meine Richtung als sie einen Schluck des Mets probiert.

Ich hebe das Glas an meine Lippen, lasse die Flüssigkeit langsam in meinen Mund fließen als es auf einmal aus ihr herausbricht. „Ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken wie du mich geküsst hast."

Das Geständnis erwischt mich kalt und ich würge den Alkohol wieder hoch. Ziemlich heftig. Sie schnellt aus ihrem Stuhl und reibt meinen Rücken fest als ich würge und nur noch stammle.

„Sorry.", murmelt sie und schüttelt ihren Kopf als sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllen.

„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen.", keuche ich und halte mit die Hand vor den Mund.

Langsam zieht sie sich zurück, bewegt sich von meiner Seite wieder weg und setzt sich wieder in ihren Stuhl. Die Stelle auf der eben noch ihre Hand lag kribbelt und meine Augen tränen immer noch.

„Ich möchte es aber", sagt sie leise und nimmt noch einen Schluck. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Aber ich glaube ich kann es nicht. Und dadurch fühle ich mich nur noch schlechter."

„Dich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich verschluckt habe oder dafür, dass ...", wage ich mir zu sagen, meine Stimme ist wieder normal.

„Ich möchte mich für gerade eben entschuldigen. Und auch ..", murmelt Hermine leise, „Und es tut mir Leid, dass du mich auf der Straße geküsst hab und es tut mir Leid wie ich dich in deiner Wohnung geküsst habe. Ich würde es gerne bedauern."

„Aber das tust du nicht?"

BitteBitteBitte

Sie schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf und seufzt. Sie lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und starrt auf ein Gemälde eines stillen Bergtals über unserem Tisch. Mein Herz schlägt nun noch schneller und ich lehne mich so weit nach vorne, dass ich wohl vom Stuhl fallen würde, wenn ich noch mehr getrunken hätte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so weitermachen soll. Und ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ganze stoppen kann ..", hadert sie und sieht mich immer noch nicht an. Jetzt schweifen ihre Augen zu mir. Sie sieht unkontrollierbar traurig aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll ..."

Ich weiß, was ich dir sagen will. Ich will dir sagen, dass es sich als du mich küsstest zum ersten mal seit Jahre so anfühlte als würde mich jemand wirklich küssen – eben seit Hogwarts. Seit dem ich dich und Ron im Raum der Wünsche allein gelassen haben. Seit ich deine Lippen auf meinen und deine Haut gegen mich das letzte mal fühlte. Und seit ich das letzte mal deinen Atem spürte als du schliefst und wegen meiner betrunkenen Albernheit nur kichern konnte.

Ich kann all das nicht rückgängig machen – Ron. Den Tanz. Die Verlobung. All das will ich rückgängig machen. Aber ich kann es nicht.

Ich wünschte ich könnte dir sagen wie ich fühle. Aber ich kann es nicht. Weil ich es nicht mal selbst weiß.

Nein, das ist eine Lüge. Ich kann – nein, ich will mich selbst nicht fühlen lassen was in mir erwächst. Und je stärker ich versuche, diese leidenschaftliche Rebellion in mir zu unterdrücken, desto mehr fühle ich mich in Stücke gerissen und vollkommen elend. Jedes mal wenn ich versuche, dagegen anzukämpfen, wird es nur stärker.

Alles war so viel einfacher als ich noch jünger war. Ich konnte so fühlen wie ich wollte, ohne mich schuldig zu fühlen, weil niemand je davon erfahren würde. Ich konnte diese kleine geheime Affäre in meinem Kopf für mich behalten, die jedes mal, wenn ich einen Samstag mit dir und dem Alkohol verbrachte, ans Licht trat. Der Schwindel erregende Rausch, der Nervenkitzel: Für mich war das damals nur ein kindisches Spiel. Es sollte gar nicht weiter gehen als es ging. Es war mein Geheimnis, das ich schuldbewusst genoss.

Und eines Morgens erwachte ich. Es war als wir das letzte mal zusammen waren. Ich weiß noch genau, was ich zu dir sagte als du schliefst. Du bist eingeschlafen. Dass du es nicht hören konntest war meine Rettung, somit war es nicht wirklich real.

Doch, das war es. Sehr real und sehr ehrlich. Ich würde die Grenze wirklich so weit überschreiten, mich so weit meiner Selbstkontrolle entziehen.

Du hast es aber nicht hören können. Und du wirst es auch nie hören. Das machte es viel leichter einen Mantel des Schweigens über diese Wunde zu legen und alle _Verbindungen abzubrechen._

_Und das funktionierte. Harry und Ich, das funktionierte. Ich konnte wieder funktionieren. Aber dann küsstest du mich und das wilde Blut rauschte wieder in mich, als ob es nie fort gewesen wäre._

_Ich will es dir sagen. Ich will dich küssen. Ich will dich halten, wie ich es so oft tat, nachdem du in Hogwarts eingeschlafen warst. Ich hielt dich wie eine Liebhaberin. Ich verschränkte deine Beine mit meinen und lauschte deinem wundervollen Herzschlag als ob es die beste Musik wäre die ich je gehört habe._

_Ich will es, ich glaube zwar, dass ich es nicht kann, aber ich will ..._

„Ginny", beginnt sie, als wäre sie aus einem Traum erwacht. Sie atmet tief durch und fasst mich fest ins Auge

„Ginny!"

Eine andere Stimme, irgendwoher. Es kümmert mich nicht wirklich, ich rücke nur näher an Hermine heran und hoffe, dass sie fortfährt. Aber sie sieht sich um, entsetzt davon, dass uns jemand entdeckt hat.

„Ginny!", ruft die Stimme nun wieder. Weiblich. Bekannt.

Ich drehe mich herum und sehe Katie Bell auf mich zukommen, Alicia Spinnet in ihrem Gefolge. Sie winkt, lächelt fröhlich und umklammert zwei kühle Flaschen Bier.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du das bist!", grinst sie und zieht einen Stuhl für sich und Alicia heran. „Bist du wegen dem Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw hier?"

Natürlich. Ganz vergessen. Ende Mai.

„Hermine Granger, wie geht es dir?", fragt sie als sie erkennt, mit wem ich hier sitze. „Ich hab gehört, dass du und Ron jetzt also ernst machen?"

Hermine nickt nur und lächelt schwach.

„Wann ist also der große Tag?", fragt Katie aufgeregt und rückt ihren Stuhl näher an Hermines.

Hermine blickt mich angeschlagen und voller Schuld an. Doch so schnell wie sie sich mir zugewendet hat, dreht sie sich auch wieder zurück. Sie übertüncht ihren Gesichtsausdruck mit einem falschen Lächeln und erzählt Katie von ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit.

Als ich mich zurücklehne bemerke ich Alicia erst als sie schon nah ist. „Ist alles okay?"

Ich schnelle wieder zurück nach vorne, spucke fast meinen Met aus und schlage mit dem Kopf mit dem anderen Mädchen zusammen. „Natürlich ist alles okay! Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Sie neigt ihren Kopf und sieht mich mitfühlend an. Wörter können nicht beschreiben wie unwohl mich dieser Blick fühlen ließ.

„Ich finde es ziemlich offensichtlich, findest du nicht?", meint sie und wirft einen Seitenblick auf Hermine.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon ..."

„Tut mir Leid dir diese Illusion zu nehmen, Ginny, aber du bist viel durchschaubarer als du vielleicht denkst.", murmelt sie und blickt nach unten.

Links von uns plaudert Katie Bell nach wie vor über Hochzeiten und wie perfekt Ron und Hermine zusammen passen, wodurch ich kurz angewidert dreinschaue. Nur für einen Moment.

„Das, genau das!", macht Alicia triumphierend klar. „Wie ich es gesagt habe, du bist nicht gerade brillant wenn es darum geht, deine Gefühle zu verbergen."

„Ähm, wie schon gesagt,", fange ich hochmütig an. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon .."

„Hermine Granger.", unterbricht sie mich leise. So leise, dass die beiden anderen sie nicht hören können.

Ich öffne und schließe meinen Mund und versuche irgendetwas hervorzubringen um zu leugnen was auch immer sie mir vorwirft.

„Ich weiß, was du fühlst.", flüstert Alicia. „Ich weiß, dass du seit der Schule in sie verliebt bist."

„Verliebt ... Ich ... Schule ... Ich weiß nicht, was .."

„Ach komm schon, Ginny.", grinst sie mich an. „Ich kenne dich nicht so gut und sogar ich weiß es. Vermutlich wegen meinem Lesbenradar."

„Du?", frage ich mit leiser Stimme.

Sie zuckt nur freundlich die Schultern und nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Drink. „Es war bestimmt nicht einfach in Hogwarts, wie wie du für jemanden Gefühle zu haben, den du Tag und Nacht siehst. Und es ist noch viel schwerer wenn dieser Jemand das gleiche Geschlecht hat wie du. Auf unserer Schule gab es einfach nicht so viele die ihr coming-out schon hinter sich hatten.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", antworte ich, immer noch ein bisschen schockiert,

„Aber es wird einfacher, nicht wahr? Obwohl ich glaube, dass das nicht für dich gilt wenn die Frau die du willst deinen Bruder heiraten wird.", sagt sie fast schon beiläufig und versucht mich zum lächeln zu bringen.

„Ich glaube auch nicht.", lache ich leise. In so langer Zeit – so vielen Jahren in denen in denen ich nach meinen Gefühlen handelte und es auch wollte – hab ich nie wirklich mit irgendjemanden darüber geredet. Besonders nicht in einer so sanften Atmosphäre. Es ist total bizarr und verunsichernd, andererseits aber irgendwie auch auf eine entspannende Weise normal.

„Also bist du mit Katie ..?", beginne ich und lasse die Frage im Ungewissen.

„Oh, nein.", lacht Alicia und winkt ab. „Katie ist nicht lesbisch. Sie geht mit Oliver Wood aus. Oliver und ich spielen zusammen bei der Eintracht Pfützensee. So sind Katie und ich auch wieder gute Freunde geworden. Aber sie weiß natürlich auch davon. Ich war eine Weile lang mit Olivers Schwester zusammen und wir gingen dann immer zusammen auf Dates. Katie hat es geliebt.

„Und sie hat damit kein Problem?", gestikuliere ich wild und versuche „du magst Mädchen" mit einer Handbewegung zu umschreiben.

„Oh, natürlich.", erwidert Alicia geringschätzig. „Die meisten Leute haben ein Problem damit. Es gibt einige absolute Ärsche. Aber ignorier sie einfach. Solche Leute sind es nicht wert, ihretwegen unglücklich zu sein. Es gibt keinen Grund, nicht die zu sein, die du bist."

„Vermutlich hast du recht.", murmle ich und beiße wie wild auf meiner Lippe herum.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du jetzt mit Harry zusammenlebst.", haucht sie kaltblütig aus.

„Ja, das stimmt." Es schüttelt mich wenn ich auch nur an Harry denke. Für einen kurzen Moment, als mir Alicia von ihrem Leben erzählte und davon, wie akzeptiert sie sich fühlt .. für diesen kurzen Moment dachte ich, dass das gleiche vielleicht auch mir passieren könnte. Aber jetzt wird mir wieder klar, dass alles anders ist. Ich hab mich wirklich angestrengt, die Menschen, die mir in meinem Leben am wichtigsten sind zu hintergehen und zu verletzen.

Wo ist meine Gryffindor-Mentalität denn jedes mal wenn ich Harry mit meiner Art verletze? Wo ist mein Mut, der diese Farce, diese Lüge, die zu meinem Leben geworden ist, beenden könnte?

„Er ist ein guter Mensch.", murmelt sie, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Missbilligung und Einfühlungsvermögen.

„Er ist der beste.", schlucke ich und sehe hoch zu Hermine, die sich immer noch mit Katie unterhält.

„Ich werde dir nichts vorhalten. Ich weiß wie kompliziert all das sein kann. Aber du bist auch ein guter Mensch, Ginny. Du musst dich nur daran erinnern.", sagt Alicia freundlich und legt ihre Hand auf meine auf mein Knie. Ich hebe meinen Blick um ihr dankbar zuzunicken.

„Danke."

Ich blicke wieder zu Hermine hinüber, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie mich wohl schon eine Weile beobachtet. Ihre Augen fixieren die freundschaftliche Position von Alicias und meiner Hand und sie sieht wütend genug aus um mich blind zu hexen.

Schnell ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und sie bemerkt, dass ich sie beobachtet habe.

„Entschuldige mich, Katie, ich bin eine Minute draußen", faucht sie wütend, drückt sich vom Tisch ab und stürmt aus dem Pub.

„Los.", drängt Alicia aus einem Winkel ihres Mundes und gibt mir einen Stoß.

„Richtig. Entschuldigung. Bin gleich zurück.", murmele ich, springe aus meinem Stuhl und renne dem braunhaarigen Mädchen hinterher, die draußen am Fenster vorbeiläuft.

„Hermine!", rufe ich sobald ich draußen und wieder einmal im strömenden Regen bin. Sie ist ein Schemen vor mir, durch die dunklen Straßen rennend.

Weil ich ein bisschen sportlicher als sie bin sollte es kein Problem sein, zu ihr aufzuschließen. Ich sprinte so schnell ich kann und folge ihrem Schatten durch mehrere Seitengassen und durch dunkle Ecken. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie weiß, wohin sie läuft. Es ist mir auch egal, alles was ich tun kann ist, sie zu verfolgen.

Plötzlich erscheint durch den Schlagregen die Heulende Hütte vor mir, umgeben von einer grasbewachsenen Wiese und dicken, hoch aufragenden Bäumen. Ich bin nicht mehr in Hogsmeade.

Und ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich hab sie verloren. Sie kann nicht in die Heulende Hütte geflüchtet sein, das hätte ich gesehen.

Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich sie verloren hab, obwohl ich ihr bis hier her gefolgt bin, als ich mich heftig atmend nach vorne beuge und wütend versuche, meine nassen Haare aus meinen Augen zu halten.

Als sich meine Atmung langsam beruhigt und mein donnerndes Herz langsamer wird höre ich eine leise, keuchende Stimme irgendwo aus der Nähe.

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dich dabei um die verzweifelten, erstickten Schluchzer Hermine Grangers handelt.

Vorsichtig, weil ich so leise wie möglich sein will, bewege ich mich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kommt. Sie wird lauter und schmerzerfüllter mit jedem Schritt, den ich auf sie zu gehe, bis ich den herabhängenden Baum sehe, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hat.

„Hermine?" rufe ich leise. Das Weinen hört sofort auf. „Hermine ..."

Bevor ich etwas erklären oder auch nur irgend etwas sagen kann taucht ihr Körper wieder hinter dem Baum auf und sie versucht nochmal, vor mir wegzulaufen.

Aber meine Reflexe sind zu schnell und ich schließe meine Hand um ihr Handgelenk und konzentriere mich mit all meiner Kraft darauf, sie nicht loszulassen.

Sie dreht sich herum und bevor ich realisieren kann was mich getroffen hat prallt sie gegen mich. Ein grober, stechender Schlag auf meine Wange. Der Schock lässt sie aus meinem Griff entwischen.

Wieder versucht sie, auszubrechen aber ich stürze nach vorne und schlinge meine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille. Ihre Nägel graben sich in meine Arme aber ich halte sie immer noch fest und verberge mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Hermine, bitte!", krächze ich und festige meinen Halt als sie sich wehrt. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sie immer noch wild weint und meinen Namen wieder und wieder faucht als wäre es ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch.

„Ginny, lass mich sofort los!", kreischt sie. Und ihr Schrei ist ohrenbetäubend und abschreckend. Mehrere Vögel werden aufgeschreckt und fliegen aus den umliegenden Bäumen hoch. Donner hallt wütend durch den Himmel und immer noch prasselt ein Platzregen auf uns herab. Wir sind beide vollkommen durchnässt, was es doppelt so schwer macht, sie festzuhalten.

Ich stoße ihren Namen gedämpft in ihrem nassen Haar aus, versuche, sie mit meiner Stimme zu bezwingen. Ich bettle und flehe darum, dass sie sich beruhigt, dass sie mit mir spricht. Bitte, rede mit mir, Hermine.

„Ich hasse dich.", spuckt sie bosartig aus. „Ich hasse es wie du mich fühlen lässt!"

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Hermine.", erzähle ich ihr sanft. „Ich werde dich nie hassen."

„Ich hasse all das.", fährt sie wütend fort, immer noch strampelnd, doch langsam, vom weinen geschwächt, hört sie auf. „Ich hasse dich und ich hasse das hier. Wieso fühle ich so?"

Ich flüstere nur ihren Namen und halte sie fester doch so behutsam wie ich kann, ehe sie wieder versucht, abzuhauen. Ihr Körper wird unter meinem Griff schlaff als wiederum Schluchzer ihren Körper durchschütteln.

„Ginny, wieso lässt du mich so fühlen? Wieso fühle ich so? Wieso kann ich es nicht stoppen? Wieso kann es nicht aufhören?", fleht sie mich an, immer noch schmerzlich weinend. Sie fällt gegen mich, lehnt sich gegen meinen Halt. Wir sinken mit gespreizten Beinen auf den feuchten, schmutzigen Boden, meine Arme immer noch um ihre Taille. Sie klammert sich an meine Arme und ihr Kopf kippt auf meine Schulter.

„Lass es aufhören.", bittet sie unglücklich. Es ist schwer zu sagen ob es Tränen oder der Regen ist, der ihr Gesicht herabläuft. „Ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Bitte, lass es enden."

„Ich kann es nicht beenden." Ich schlucke. „Ich kann nicht aufhören."

„Das ist aber nicht so wie es eigentlich sein sollte!", hickst sie, und lehnt sich von mir weg, ihr Körper beugt sich als wäre er zerbrochen.

„Nichts _sollte_ eigentlich irgendwie _sein_.", presse ich heraus.

„Doch. Und _so _soll es garantiert nicht sein.", sagt sie wehmütig. „Ich sollte dich nicht lieben."

Mein Atem geht nur ruckartig, mein Herz überspringt mehrere Schläge und mein Körper erstarrt vor Schock. Ich hab Angst zu atmen, weil es sonst nicht wirklich sein könnte. Ich will mich nicht bewegen weil sie sonst weglaufen könnte. Ich will nicht sprechen weil sie es sonst zurücknehmen könnte.

Doch das tut sie nicht. Sie dreht sich in meinen Armen um mir uns Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie sucht nach meinen Augen, die immer noch vom Schock geweitet sind. Sie greift nach meinem Kopf und zieht meine Lippen zu ihren und küsst mich hungrig.

Als wir auf den schlammigen Boden fallen legt sie ihren Mund nah an mein Ohr und flüstert verzweifelt:

„Bitte, lass mich aufhören dich zu lieben."

* * *

So, nach langer, langer Pause also endlich wieder ein Kapitel. Tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich mein Versprechen gebrochen habe. Es kam einiges dazwischen, trotzdem hätte ich es schon eher übersetzen können .. Ich hab mich also gestern hingesetzt und auch heute noch einige Stunden daran gearbeitet. Ich hoffe mal, dass die Qualität so in Ordnung ist.

DANKE auf jeden Fall an meine Reviewer

**Hexchen: **Auf den Namen bin nicht ich gekommen sondern eine andere ff-Autorin, die mich - Jon - mit in ihre Geschichte einbaute, als Jäger einer Quidditch-Manschaft, der Jon Hunter hieß.

Und auch bei diesem Kapitel: Immer fleißig Reviews schreiben, dann hab ich um so mehr Lust, weiter zu schreiben. Auch danke an diejenigen, die mich ihrer Favourites-Liste hinzugefügt haben oder einen Alert gesetzt haben :)

Bis - hoffentlich - bald.

PS: Kaiserdrache, könntest du mir an meine Emailadresse in meinem Profil deine Emailadresse schicken? Ich hab deine leider nicht mehr und konnte dir so das Kapitel nicht senden. Danke! :)


	6. Chapter 6

„Bitte, lass mich aufhören dich zu lieben."

Ihre Nägel kratzen über mein Rücken und hinterlassen brennende Spuren, als sie wie wild versucht, die Lagen nasser Kleidung von mir abzustreifen. Mittlerweile hat sie aufgehört zu weinen.

Und mir wird klar .. Nicht so. Ich will nicht Jahre lang gewartet haben, nur um das ganze hier im Schlamm und Regen enden zu lassen. Nicht hier. Nicht so. Und nicht, wenn sie meinen Bruder nächsten Samstag heiratet.

„Hermine, hör auf", krächze ich mit zittriger Stimme und versuche, ihre Hände mit meinen festzuhalten.

Sie erstickt meine Worte indem sie meinen Mund mit ihrem bedeckt und ihre Hände unter mein Shirt schiebt. Der plötzliche, leichte Kontakt ihrer Fingerspitzen mit meiner Brust stößt mich wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Hermine. Hör auf.", befehle ich, jetzt mit festerer Stimme, greife mir ihre beiden Handgelenke und versuche, sie von mir zu schieben. Sie kämpft jetzt genau so darum, mich berühren zu können, wie sie vorhin noch darum gekämpft hatte, mich von ihr zu schieben. Sie setzt sich auf meinen Schoß während ich ihre Hände weit von ihr halte und atmet schwer.

„Ich dachte, dass es das ist, was du willst.", sagt sie, fast schon knurrend. Sie sieht beinahe besessen aus. Die Rage, in der sie sich noch vor Minuten befand, ist wiedergekehrt und flackert gefährlich in ihren Augen. „Wenn es dir also doch nur um Sex geht, dann können wir das hinter uns bringen. Wenn es nur das ist dann können wir es beenden. Dann kann ich aufhören, so zu sein."

„Hermine, mach dich nicht lächerlich.", schimpfe ich und bringe es fertig sie von mir herunter und auf die feuchte Erde zu schieben. Ich lasse ihre Hände los und versuche, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich nur mit dir schlafen will?", frage ich ungläubig auf ihr Angebot hin. „Denkst du das wirklich von mir?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird weicher, als ein Schmerz der Schuld sie trifft. Denkt sie an Ron? Denkt sie an mich? Denkt sie überhaupt an irgendjemanden außer an sich selbst?

„Nein .. Ich .."

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich all die Jahre nur gewartet habe um am Ende damit zufrieden zu sein, dich hier im Schlamm neben der Heulenden Hütte zu ficken?"

„Ich .. Nein ..", murmelt sie und sieht vom Boden aus zu mir hoch.

„Natürlich will ich dich. Aber ich will mehr als nur das. Ich brauche mehr als nur das!", sprudeln die Worte aus mir heraus. Ich schleiche um sie als wäre sie ein verwundetes Tier, als würde ich nur darauf warten, zuzustoßen. „Willst du gerade nur noch ein Letztes mal nach der Luft der Freiheit schnappen bevor du für immer glücklich leben wirst?"

„Ich .. Ich will nicht ..", stottert sie.

„Wenn das,", beginne ich und schlucke hart. „Wenn das wirklich das ist, woran du glaubst, dann habe ich nie gewusst, dass du so grausam sein kannst, Hermine. Erst zu sagen, dass du mich liebst .. Du bist einfach nur kaltschnäuzig, rachsüchtig und auf grausame Weise böse. Und wenn das der Grund ist? Der Grund für unser Techtelmechtel? Das würde doch wunderbar passen. Ich bin fertig damit."

Und so balle ich meine Fäuste, biete meine letzte Kraft auf, drehe mich um und gehe weg. Ich sehe nicht einmal zurück und schließe meine Augen, drehe mich halb und disapperiere auf dem Fleck.

Doch zur Wohnung kann ich jetzt nicht zurückgehen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Und als ich meine Augen öffne bin ich erleichtert, direkt vor der Grenze zu meinem wahren zu Hause zu stehen. Dem Fuchsbau.

Ich frage mich, ob immer noch jemand wach ist. Ich sehe auf die Uhr und bin überrascht, dass es gerade erst Mitternacht wird.

Ich komme kaum noch hier her. Es ist zu seltsam. Das Haus sollte sich ohne alle sieben Kinder leer anfühlen. Oft kann man Geräusche hören, die noch vor Jahren durch das Haus hallten. Wie die Zwillinge Percy durch das Haus hetzen oder wie Ron einen seiner Wutanfälle hat oder Mums freudiges Quietschen wenn eins von uns Kindern es geschafft hatte, zum Vertrauensschüler oder sogar zum Schulsprecher gewählt zu werden oder irgendetwas in der Art. Etwas unbekümmertes. Etwas, das mit der Familie zu tun hat.

Ohne, dass ich groß nachdenken muss, tragen mich meine Füße den Weg zum Haus hinauf. Ich sehe auf, vom Anblick meines Elternhaus beruhigt und bezaubert.

Sobald ich die Tür aufdrücke sehe ich meine Mutter am Abendbrottisch sitzen, sie sieht sehr sorgenvoll aus.

Sie sieht zu mir auf, legt ihre Hand auf ihr Herz und kommt hastig auf mich zu um mich in eine starke, warme Umarmung zu ziehen.

Deswegen bin ich hergekommen. Ich brauche meine Mum einfach. Ich brauche sie um mich halten zu lassen und damit sie mich beruhigt. Ich kann nicht aufhören, an ihrer Schulter zu weinen.

„Oh Ginny, Ginny.", seufzt sie erleichtert und streicht über mein Haar. Bald darauf bemerkt sie, dass ich an sie gelehnt weine, wie ein Kind an ihre Brust gekuschelt. „Oh Ginny, was ist denn los?"

„Ich bin so unglücklich, Mum.", murmle ich und versuche erst gar nicht, den Fluss den Tränen zurückzudrängen. „Ich will einfach nur, dass es mir wieder gut geht."

„Meine Ginny, wieso bist du denn so unglücklich?", flüstert sie in mein Ohr. „Was kann ich tun? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Sie schiebt mich leicht von sich und glättet meine Haare während sie mir in die feuchten Augen blickt.

„Mum. Ich ..."

Ich werde von dem Geräusch einer Eule unterbrochen, die gegen die Fensterscheibe fliegt. Diese launische, dumme Eule hat sich nach all der Zeit nicht sehr verbessert. Es ist Pigwidgeon, Rons Eule. Ron schreibt meiner Mutter um diese Zeit einen Brief.

Hin- und hergerissen dazwischen mich festzuhalten und die Eule hereinzulassen entscheidet sie sich, mich bei der Hand zum Fenster zu ziehen. Sie entriegelt das Fenster und diese dumme Eule springt herein, wie wahnsinnig schuhuend.

Er fuchtelt mit seinem Bein in der Luft herum und Mum versucht behutsam, die Schriftrolle mit ihrer freien Hand abzumachen. Pig flattert hinüber zum Wasser und macht sich über das Futter her als wäre es ein Festmahl, während Mum widerstrebend meine Hand los lässt, um den Brief zu lesen.

Nachdem sie ihn schnell aufrollt und überfliegt stößt sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Hermine ist zurückgekommen.", sagt sie sanft. Ich bin mir nicht mal ganz sicher, ob sie überhaupt mit mir redet. Könnte auch sein, dass sie es einfach nur laut vor sich hin sagt.

„Richtig", murmle ich und bewege mich zum Kühlschrank, um mir etwas Wasser zu holen.

Sie sieht sich nach mir um, den Brief fest in ihrer Hand. „Hermine ist diesen Abend disapperiert als sie, Ron und ich uns gerade über die Hochzeitspläne unterhalten haben.", erklärt sie mir. „Ron schickte mich nach Hause und versprach, mir eine Eule zu schicken, wenn sie zurück kommt. Er kam mir nicht sehr besorgt vor."

Ich nehme einen ordentlichen Schluck Wasser, nicke langsam und meide den Blick meiner Mutter.

„Weißt du, wo sie war?", fragt sie mich vorsichtig. Sie blickt wieder auf den Brief. „Ron meint, dass sie dreckig war, als sie nach Hause gekommen ist. Das ist nicht gerade typisch für Hermine. Ohne ein Wort abzuhauen – und sich dann im Dreck zu wälzen."

„Nein, dass ist wirklich nicht typisch.", stimme ich ihr zu und setze mich auf den Tisch.

Verdammt. Merlin. Verdammt.

Wenn meine Mutter so klug ist wie ich _weiß_, dass sie es ist, wird sie sicher mitbekommen haben, dass Hermine und ich zum gleichen Zeitpunkt zu Hause angekommen sind. Daher sieht sie mich so an. Sie weiß, dass wir zusammen irgendwo waren. Sie weiß es ganz genau.

Oh Merlin, meine Mum weiß Bescheid.

„Hat sie dir denn gesagt, wieso sie abgehauen ist?", fragt mich Mum nun zögernd.

„Wann hätte sie mir das denn sagen können?", erwidere ich mürrisch. Ich starre auf das Parkett um dem Molly Weasley Blick-der-Wahrheit zu entgehen. Sogar den Zwillingen hat sie damit, als sie noch jünger waren, ein paar Mal einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet.

Ich bin am Arsch.

„Ginny, Liebling", sagt sie sanft, gleitet neben mich und schlingt einen Arm um meine Taille. „Du bist auch ein bisschen dreckig."

Als ich mit einem leisen Stöhnen an mir herabsehe bemerke ich, dass mein Oberteil mit Schmutz bedeckt ist und meine Hose dreckverkrustet. Wieso wieso wieso nur habe ich nicht daran gedacht, das mit einem tergeo verschwinden zu lassen, bevor ich hier reingekommen bin? Bin ich ein kompletter Idiot?

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie weiß, dass Hermine genau so aussieht.

„Es ist okay, dass ihr zusammen wart. Immerhin seid ihr Freunde.", versucht Mum mich zu besänftigen und streicht mir über den Rücken. „Du hast jedes Recht, wie dein Bruder für sie da zu sein."

Merlin sei dank. Merlin sei _verdammt nochmal_ dank.

„Ich war bei ihr", gebe ich wortkark zu. Offenbar gibt es keine Möglichkeit mich hier rauszulügen. Aber sie muss trotzdem nicht wissen, was oder warum was passiert ist.

„Und jetzt ist dir kalt, hm?", vermutet sie.

„Ja, mir ist kalt.", antworte ich mit einem leichten Schaudern. Mum glaubt, dass das daran liegt, dass mir kalt ist, weil ich vom Regen durchnässt bin. Eilig levitiert sie mit ihrem Zauberstab eine vorgewärmte Wolldecke heran und wickelt sie um meine Schultern.

In Wahrheit ist es nicht die Kälte, die mich schaudern lässt. Es ist Hermine. Sie und alles, was ich zu ihr gesagt habe. Und alles, was sie nicht zu mir gesagt hat. Und die eine Sache, die sie doch ausgesprochen hat – aber ich versuche, das schnell aus meinem Kopf zu drängen.

War all das, was ich ihr vorgeworfen habe, wirklich wahr? Hat sie darum nicht mit mir geredet.? Geht es wirklich nur darum? Oder ging ..

Ich will nie wieder etwas mit Hermine Granger zu tun zu haben.

Meine Mum beobachtet mich während ich so in Gedanken vertieft dasitze. Ich kann aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sie jede meiner Bewegungen prüfend beobachtet. Ich frage mich ob sie wohl erwartet, dass ich zusammenbreche und ihr irgendeine grausame Wahrheit erzähle.

Ich wünschte nur ich könnte das.

„Ich sollte Harry einen Brief schreiben um ihn wissen zu lassen, wo ich bin.", sage ich ihr schwach und stehe wieder von der Bank auf.

„Nimm Pig, Ron wird es nicht stören", meint Mum vergnügt und schwingt ihren Zauberstab, um den Wasserkessel zu kochen zu bringen.

„Okay.", murmele ich und mache mich auf die Suche nach einem restlichen Stück Pergament und einem Federkiel.

Harry,

Tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin abgehauen bin. Das tut es wirklich. Entschuldigung, Harry. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich das getan habe. Aber irgendwas in mir konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich hab mich jetzt dazu entschieden über die Nacht bei Mum zu bleiben, damit ich ein bisschen die Geborgenheit meiner Heimat fühlen kann. So hast du auch mehr Platz in der Wohnung. Und so muss ich dir nicht in die Augen sehen und das unvermeindliche Gespräch noch nicht jetzt führen. Ich komme morgen so um die Zeit zurück wenn du fertig bist mir arbeiten.

In Liebe, _ich zucke zusammen als mir bewusst wird wie wenig ich tue um seine Liebe verdient zu haben._

Ginny.

Ich binde den Brief an Pigs Bein und hoffe, dass er nicht zu kurz oder abrupt erscheint oder zu durchschaubar geschrieben ist, wie Alicia meinte, dass ich es bin.

„Bring das Harry. Und flieg dann zurück zu Ron, okay?", weise ich ihn klar an. Er schuhut und ich kann nur annehmen, dass er mich verstanden hat. Dann springt er aus dem Fenster und erhebt sich in die Nacht.

„Kakao, meine Liebe?", bietet mir Mum an und schiebt einen dampfenden Becher auf den Tisch.

„Danke", nicke ich schwach und setze mich wieder in meinen Stuhl.

„War es ...", fängt sie an und beißt zögernd auf ihrer Lippe herum. „War es Harry, der dich so aus der Fassung gebracht hat? Oder hat es etwas mit Ron und Hermine zu tun? Ist bei denen alles okay? Oder ... " Sie streckt ihre Hände hilflos von sich.

„Es ist kompliziert, Mum.", murmele ich und nehme einen kleinen Schluck. Die Wärme entspannt und tröstet mich sofort. Mums Kakao kann das. Beruhigt einen und lässt einen glauben, dass alles gut wird. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, warum. Ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass sie keinen Beruhigungstrank oder so etwas hinein gibt. Vielleicht liegt das einfach an der Art, wie sie ihn macht.

Gott sei Dank sind wir Weasleys und nicht Blacks. Sonst wäre hier wohl noch eine ordentliche Dosis Veritaserum drin.

„Gibt es da etwas, was du mir verschwiegen hast, Ginny?", fragt sie sanft und reißt sich stark zusammen, um nicht so zu wirken als wolle sie sich einmischen. „Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Ich fühle die Wörter auf meiner Zunge brodeln, umhüllt von dem heißen Milchgetränk. Sie tauchen aus mir auf. Ich sehe sie an, besorgt und ängstlich. Ich muss es ihr einfach sagen. Ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss es ihr sagen.

„Nein, nichts, Mum", seufze ich und trinke weiter. „Wie du es dir schon gedacht hast hat Hermine einfach ein bisschen Bammel vor der Hochzeit. Ich war für sie nur als Freund da."

„Okay", nickt sie und sieht ganz so aus als würde sie das akzeptieren. Ich beiße mir leicht auf die Zunge und schimpfe mich im Inneren dafür aus, sie anzulügen, wo ich ihr doch so sehr von der Wahrheit erzählen will. Nach all den Jahren gibt es viele Dinge, die ich vor meiner Mutter geheim gehalten habe. Natürlich gibt es die. Wer hat sowas auch nicht? Dumme Sachen. Leichtfertige Sachen.

Nichts, was mich innerlich zerissen hätte.

Ich würde mich danach so viel besser fühlen, das weiß ich ganz genau. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht über mich bringen, diese Worte meine Lippen verlassen zu lassen.

„Hast du Probleme mit Harry?", lässt sie nicht locker.

Ich nicke langsam, zumindest das kann ich ihr erzählen. „Ja, haben wir."

Sie seufzt leise und setzt sich nochmal neben mich um mich in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. „Es ist schon okay. Du musst mir nicht davon erzählen. Aber wenn du dazu bereit bist weißt du, dass ich hier für dich da bin."

Ich schaudere wieder und bin mir todsicher, dass sie Bescheid weiß. Wieso sollte sie so etwas sagen, wenn sie nicht Bescheid wüsste?

Sie hat keine Ahnung. Ich bin nur paranoid. Paranoide Ginny, die immer viel zu viel in alles hineininterpretiert.

Wie in das mit Hermine.

Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt.

Nein. Sie hat es nur angedeutet. Und Liebe stand in Verbindung mit „aufhören" und „sollte nicht". Es war nicht gerade eine in Stein gemeißelte Erklärung ihrer Hingabe.

Und alles was sie wollte, war „es hinter sich zu bringen".

Ich kann darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken. Das in Verbindung mit dem Gedanken, dass mich meine Mutter gerade wie ein kleines Kind hält würde sicher in Tränen enden. Und dann könnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und es ihr doch erzählen.

Stattdessen umarme ich sie zurück während sie mich auf den Kopf küsst. „Ich mach dein Bett fertig, okay?"

Sie küsst mich nochmal auf die Stirn und verschwindet die Treppe herauf.

Trotz der letzten schrecklichen, fürchterlichen Tage fühlt es sich gut an, jetzt zu Hause zu sein. Es fühlt sich gut an, in eine weiche Decke eingewickelt zu sein, die stark nach dem Geruch unserer Familie riecht. Fühlt sich sicher an, von Mum die Treppen herauf und ins Bett geführt zu werden. Fühlt sich warm an, in dem Bett meiner Kindheit zu liegen und meine Lieblinskissen an mich zu drücken. Und es ist wie eine Art Atempause für meine Psyche vor diesem jüngsten Drama einfach die Augen zu schließen und noch mal im Fuchsbau einzuschlafen.

Es ist ein Montag morgen, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich besser als sonst, weil ich von Mum, die mir ein Tablett mit Tee und Toast bringt, geweckt werde, anders als sonst, wenn mich Harry ausversehen im Bett tritt oder der Müllmann draußen die Straßen hoch und runter scheppert.

Ich lächle breit, als sie mein Frühstückstablett auf meinen Schoß legt und mir einen guten Morgen wünscht während sie mir auf die Wange küsst.

„Dein Vater hat gefragt, ob du heute morgen mit ihm ins Ministerium gehst?", fragt sie und durchsucht meinen Kleiderschrank um nachzusehen, ob ich irgendwelche Roben hier gelassen habe.

„Ja.", nicke ich und beiße ein Stück des Toasts ab. Nach letzter Nacht rechnete ich ernsthaft damit, heute Nacht krank zu sein und unentschuldigt zu fehlen. Aber ich fühle mich ziemlich gut. Auf dieser Seite des Schlafes sieht alles viel besser aus.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Wenn du zu Hause geblieben wärst hätte ich deine Hilfe brauchen können um das Haus für die Ankunft der Grangers am Dienstag und die Hochzeit am Samstag herzurichten. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass Ron und Hermine das alles so weit herausgeschoben haben.", murmelt sie und hält eine Mitternachtsblaue Robe prüfend hoch. „Es ist so untypisch für Hermine. Klar, Ron würde von sich aus nichts tun wenn ihm nicht jemand unaufhörlich Beine machen würde."

Und da ist er auch schon. Der Grund dafür, dass ich mich vollkommen schrecklich fühlen sollte.

Aber das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich hatte gerade die erholsamste Nacht seit der Verlobungsfeier am Samstag. Oder seit ich die Eule zur Verlobungsfeier vor sechs Monaten bekommen habe. Oder seit Hermine Hogwarts im Arm meines Bruders hinter sich lies.

Ich fühle mich ausgeruht und erfrischt und für einen neuen Beginn bereit. Diese Woche wird mich nicht zerstören. Ich werde einige Sachen klar stellen. Ich werde mit mir zufrieden sein.

Das erste was ich tun muss ist, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann muss ich noch ein paar Sachen klären und aufhören, mich ihm gegenüber so furchtbar zu benehmen.

Dann werde ich mich mit Mum unterhalten. Und dieses Gewicht, das so schwer auf meiner Brust liegt, wird von mir fallen.

Ich werde nicht zu der Hochzeit gehen. Ich bin kein totaler Masochist. Ich werde einfach weitermachen und vergessen, dass es jemals eine Hermine Granger gab.

Das Leben wird bald wieder schön sein. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, wann das das letzte mal der Fall war.

Vielleicht als ich noch unschuldig war. Vergesslich. Und nicht in den unbarmherzigen Klauen der zukünftigen Frau Ron Weasley.

Ich bin stark, ich kann das schaffen.

„.. Und auch weil es Zauberertradition ist, alles am Tag vor der Hochzeit vorbereiten, aber normalerweise fangen die Leute heutzutage viel früher an. Nicht wie damals wo jeder alles stehen und liegen hat lassen wenn es um irgendeine Feier ging. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass das einfach nur Faulheit ist.", schwafelt Mum weiter. Ich sehe, dass ich bei meiner Tagträumerei nichts wichtiges verpasst habe,

„So muss es wohl sein.", stimme ich ihr zu und schlürfe meinen Tee. Sie gibt mir einen missbilligenden Blick welchen ich mit einem Grinsen quittiere, als ich über mein Kinn wische.

„Dir geht es heute morgen besser."

„Wie ich es immer sage, Mum: Guter Schlaf und sowas.", lächle ich sie an und verschlinge den Rest meines Toasts.

„Falls du immer noch Hunger hast – dein Vater macht unten gekochte Eier. Auf die Muggelart.", ächzt sie. „Hat das Haus fast in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Das kriegen wir bis Dienstag garantiert nicht wieder hin"

„Vielleicht nicht", antworte ich ihr in einem Singsang und gleite aus dem Bett.

„Oh, ich hab mir nur Gedanken gemacht.", meint Mum plötzlich. „Über Muggels"

„Wirklich? Naja, die gab es schon immer um uns herum, Mum", scherze ich.

„Nein, nein, ich meine Hermines Familie."

„Naja, sie wissen, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Sie haben gesehen, wie sie gezaubert hat. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass unser Haus ein bisschen seltsam für sie sein wird, aber ..."

„Nicht ihre Eltern, ihre restliche Familie", murmelt Mum und schaut verdrießlich aus, weil sie daran bisher noch nicht gedacht hat. „Ihre Tanten und Onkel und Cousins. Und Muggelfreunde. Sie dürfen von alle dem nichts wissen. Oh, wir müssen all die Pläne über den Haufen werfen und uns etwas sicheres einfallen lassen ..."

„Mum, ich glaube du übertriffst dich grad selbst.", erzähle ich ihr. „Hermine hat keine Tanten oder Onkel. Ihre Eltern waren Einzelkinder und ihre Großeltern sind tot."

„Wie schrecklich.", sagt Mum reumütig und schüttelt ihren Kopf.

„Es ist nur anders, Mum. Sie hat eine kleine Familie. Wir haben eine riesige.", antworte ich ihr besänftigend.

„Hm, aber was ist mit ihren Muggelfreunden?"

„Sie hat keine.", antworte ich schnell. Aber höre dann sofort auf, darüber nachzudenken. Sie hat keine Muggelfreunde, nicht mal aus ihrer Kindheit vor Hogwarts. Das sagte sie mir offen als ich sie fragte, ob sie zu Hause irgendwelche Freunde hat.

Bei mir war das ganz anders. Ich bin mit acht anderen Leuten aufgewachsen. Und unzähligen Cousins, Tanten und Onkeln. Ich hatte gar keine Zeit, etwas mit anderen Kindern zu machen. Und das hab ich auch gar nicht gebraucht. Selbst als Ron nach Hogwarts ging hatte ich ja immer noch meine Cousins.

Aber Hermine ist zur Schule gegangen. Eine Grundschule der Muggle. Sie war mit zwanzig anderen Kindern sieben Jahre lang auf dieser Schule. Und sie hat aus dieser Zeit keine Kindheitsfreunde? Niemand, der sie vermisste, als sie nach Hogwarts ging, oder sich auch nur wunderte, wohin sie gegangen ist? Kein Nachbarskind, mit dem sie gespielt hatte?

„Oh. Das ist aber sehr schade", atmet Mum aus.

„Naja, es ist nicht sehr einfach, mit ihr befreundet zu sein.", murmele ich und studiere meine schlammigen Schuhe. Sieht ganz so aus als müssten sowohl Mum als auch ich sie saubermachen, bis sie wieder einigermaßen akzeptabel aussehen würden.

Ich sehe auf um sie zu fragen was sie von meinen Schuhen denkt und sehe, dass sie mich anstarrt. Als sollte ich so nicht von der Verlobten ihres Sohnes sprechen..

Wobei ich glaube, dass sie Hermine auch irgendwie wie eine Tochter sieht.

„Ich hab es nicht so gemeint." Ich rolle mit dem Augen und versuche, der Atmosphäre die Schärfe zu nehmen.

„Wie hast du es dann gemein?", fragt sie in einem gereizten Ton.

„Ich meine nur, dass es nicht einfach ist, sich mit ihr zu befreunden. Harry und Ron haben sich nur nach diesem Troll-Ding mit ihr befreundet, weißt du noch?", erkläre ich.

„Dieses. Troll. Ding.", sagt Mum durch zusammengebissene Zähne und erinnerte sich offensichtlich nur zu gut daran, wie wütend sie damals gewesen war.

„Genau."

„Aber nachdem man sie erstmal kennen gelernt hat ist sie ganz in Ordnung.", gebe ich zu.

„Ihr wart während eurer letzten Schuljahre beste Freunde.", sagt Mum sanft und dreht sich zu mir. „Und jetzt ist sie nur noch „ganz in Ordnung"? Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben uns auseinandergelebt, das ist alles, Mum." Ich fühle mich als würde ich dieses Mantra seit Jahren immer wieder wiederholen.

„Wie auch immer, ich bin froh, dass sie bald ein richtiger Teil der Familie wird. Ich glaube, dass sie das sowieso schon irgendwie immer war.", schweift Mum nachdenklich ab „Und vom Namen her wird sie das auch bald sein. Es wird gut sein, wenn sie erst mal eine Weasley ist."

„Ja.", murmle ich, greife mir ein Handtuch und gehe in Richtung Dusche.

Ich habe mich seit letzter Nacht immer noch nicht gewaschen. Ich bin noch immer dreckverkrustet. Meine Haare sind ein bisschen feucht. Und meiner Haut hängt immer noch ein kleiner Rest von Hermines Duft an.

Ich werde so lange schrubben bis ich wund bin.

So, da bin ich wieder, diesmal schneller, quasi als Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit :)

**Hexchen: **tja, wenn das nur so einfach wäre ... ;)  
skaterbär: danke :)

Und ihr anderen faulen Schweine: Ich seh ganz genau, wer hier meine Geschichte gelesen hat! Wenn ihr die Geschichte schon euren Lieblingsgeschichten zufügt, dann könnt ihr wenigstens noch ein paar Worte schreiben, oder? Und wenn es nur ein, zwei Sätze sind, ich würde mich über alles freuen!

bis bald also,

Jon


	7. Chapter 7

Nachdem mir Mum einen Kuss gegeben hat und mir eine Plastikbrotbüchse in die Hand gedrückt hat, steige ich zurück in den Kamin um auf Arbeit zu gehen.

Auf der anderen Seite wartet Dad schon geduldig auf mich. Menschen um uns herum eilen hin und her, manche nur farbige Schemen, die zu ihren verschiedenen Abteilungen eilen, weil sie zu spät dran sind. Dad hat das Glück, der Boss seiner eigenen Abteilung zu sein und ich weiß, dass sich mein Boss nicht wirklich um Pünktlichkeit schert.

Tatsächlich kommt sie in diesem Moment aus einem der Kamine in die Lobby.

"Ginny! Arthur!"

Julia Bones kommt auf uns zugeeilt, ihre Arme voll mit Papieren. Ich weiß, dass sie schlecht organisiert ist, immer spät dran, sie verliert dauernd Zeug in ihrem Müllhaufen-ähnlichem Büro, aber sie ist ein guter und fairer Boss und oft zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Weil sie Edgar Bones Tochter und Amelia Bones Nichte ist trägt sie eine ganze Menge Verantwortung – und in vielerlei Weise verhält sie sich nicht wirklich so, wie es von ihr erwartet wird. Sie ist ungefähr so sehr wie Amelia Bones, wie Tonks wie eine ihrer Tanten aus der Black-Familie ist. Damit will ich natürlich sagen: Kein verdammtes bisschen.

Aber wenn man die einzige der ganzen Familie ist, die eine Todesserattacke noch als Kleinkind überlebt hat, dann neigen die Leute dazu, etwas nachsichtiger zu sein. Auch wenn das dreißig Jahre her ist und sie sich, in ihren Teddy weinend, unter dem Bett versteckt hatte.

All das erzählte sie mir eines Nachts, vor Monaten, bei einer Flasche Feuerwhisky. Ich erzählte ihr daraufhin, dass ich einmal ein Mädchen geküsst habe. Das kam mir damals wie ein großes Geheimnis vor, konnte es aber nicht wirklich mit ihrer Beichte aufnehmen.

Das rückte alles in einen anderen Blickwinkel. _Und es ist wichtig, sich dessen bewusst zu sein_. Wichtig, sich zu erinnern, dass es nichts ist. Dass alles vorbeigeht.

Dad legt seine Hände auf meine Schulter und weckt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Bis später, schönen Tag noch, okay?", fragt er und küsst mich auf die Stirn. Eigentlich sollte mir das peinlich sein, wie ein Kind direkt vor meinem Boss von meinem Vater geküsst zu werden. Aber diese Woche hätte mich nichts dankbarer machen können.

Ich höre Mums Worte von heute Morgen immer wieder in meinem Kopf. _Es wird schön sein, wenn sie auch eine Weasley ist_. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso. Es hört nicht auf.

Sie haben keine Bedeutung für mich. Diese Worte haben keinerlei Konsequenz für mich.

Haben. Sie. Nicht.

Aber trotzdem hören sie nicht auf, durch meinen Kopf zu jagen, gegen die Seiten zu prallen und ohne Unterlass nachzuhallen. Wenn ich meine schwirrenden Gedanken nur für eine halbe Stunde stoppen könnte, wäre ich auf ewig dankbar.

Dad winkt gerade freundlich Julia zu und geht zum Lift. Julia kommt schlitternd vor mir zum Halten und übergibt mir einen Stapel Papiere in meine wartenden Arme.

„Alles okay, Gin?", fragt sie mit einem Grinsen. „War dein Wochenende schön?"

„Es war okay.", antworte ich und wähle meine Worte sorgfältig.

Sie schlängelt sich durch die Menschenmenge und zieht mich am Arm hinter sich her bis wir den Lift zu unserer Abteilung am äußeren Ende des Platzes um die Fontäne erreichen. „Was haben du und Harry denn so angestellt?"

„Ähm, ich hab ihn in letzter Zeit selten gesehen.", erzähle ich ihr und schiebe mich seitlich in den Aufzug. Julia nimmt mir einen Teil des Stapels ab, nachdem sie die Lifttür mit einem Knopfdruck geschlossen hat.

Dann sieht sie in mein Gesicht. Und sieht den leicht ärgerlichen, perplexen Gesichtsausdruck, den es trägt.

„Die Verlobungsfeier war doch dieses Wochenende, oder?", erinnert sie sich plötzlich und scheint keine Notiz von der Grimasse zu nehmen, die ich schneide.

„Ja."

„Und, wie war es?" Sie sticht mit ihrem Ellenbogen in meine Seite.

„Es war okay. Es war wie jede andere Familienfeier. Es war okay.", berichte ich ihr mit fester Stimme. Sie blinzelt mich an als ich bemerke, dass der Aufzug sich im fünften Stockwerk öffnet. Das ist falsch, unsere „Bildung und Forschung"-Büros sind im ersten Stock. „Wieso halten wir hier?"

„Oh! Hab ganz vergessen, dir das zu sagen. Wir haben eine Art erstes Treffen mit der Magischen Zusammenarbeit", sagt sie und rollt mit den Augen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich gegen die Stirn schlagen würde, wären ihre Arme nicht mit Papieren beladen. Sie erblickt die Uhr im Korridor während sie mich aus dem Aufzug zerrt. „Eigentlich sind wir sogar schon zu spät. Es ist im Sitzungssaal zwei, ganz am Ende."

„Wie jetzt? Hätte ich dich nicht im Atrium getroffen hätte ich nichts davon gewusst?", frage ich und hebe eine Augenbraue während wir uns beeilen, zu dem Treffen zu kommen.

„Naja, ich hab eine Nachricht auf deinem Tisch hinterlassen, Freitag Nacht", meint sie mürrisch. „Du hättest schon noch hergefunden."

„Na großartig.", antworte ich überzeugend.

Julia dreht sich herum und geht, mit dem Rücken voran, durch die Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Hinter ihr blickt Percy verärgert auf.

„Sorry!", ruft sie in die Runde in die wartenden Gesichter während sie nach einem Stuhl sucht. „Ich musste noch ein paar Akten holen. Und die Kamine hatten eine Störung, hatte da sonst keiner Probleme?"

Jeder, sowohl von unserer als auch von Percys Abteilung scheint eher amüsiert als verärgert zu sein. Percy ist der einzige, der Gift und Galle spucken könnte.

„Sorry, Percy, mach einfach weiter!", meint sie leichthin, findet einen Stuhl und lässt sich darauf fallen.

Ich schlurfe zu einem Platz neben ein paar Kollegen und drifte sofort ab. Jegliches Treffen, das Percy einberuft, kann unmöglich auch nur die geringste Relevanz oder Wichtigkeit für meinen Job haben.

_Ron wickelte seinen Morgenmantel um sich und schlurfte durch das Wohnzimmer. Er war nicht überrascht aber dennoch ein wenig erleichtert zu sehen, dass Hermine auf dem Sofa lag, mit einer Steppdecke bedeckt. Die eine Hälfte von ihm hatte gedachte, dass sie ihn wieder verlassen hatte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Oder, dass sie gestern Nacht gar nicht zurück gekommen war, dass das nur ein Produkt seiner Vorstellungskraft gewesen war._

_Ihr Haare bedeckten den Großteil ihres Gesichtes, so dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob sie wirklich noch schlief oder nur so tat. Ihre Schuhe von gestern Nacht lagen neben dem Teppich, mit verkrustetem Schlamm bedeckt. Sie war klatschnass gewesen als sie endlich angekommen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie gestern Nacht gewesen sein könnte, um so sehr mit Schlamm bedeckt zu sein; es hatte hier oder irgendwo in der Nähe eigentlich überhaupt nicht geregnet. Noch nicht mal in London._

_Sie muss um einiges weiter weg gewesen sein, dachte er sich. Wohin und wieso sie dort gewesen war, waren die beiden Fragen, die ihn quälten. Er versuchte, nicht allzu besorgt zu sein, schob es auf eine Panikattacke oder vielleicht irgend etwas, das auf Arbeit geschehen war._

_Die Tatsache, dass sie wegen der Heiratsplanung schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr auf Arbeit gewesen war, war eine ganz andere Sache. Es wäre viel einfacher, wenn es bei all dem nur um die Arbeit ginge._

_Sie hatte nichts gesagt, als sie letzte Nacht zur Tür hineingekommen war. Tatsächlich hatte sie versucht sich hineinzuschleichen, ohne von ihm bemerkt zu werden. Was natürlich unmöglich gewesen war, da alles, was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt getan hatte, dazusitzen und auf sie zu warten gewesen war. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm geredet oder auch nur irgendwie gezeigt, dass sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, als sie an seinen wartenden Armen vorbeigegangen war._

_Ron konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was zur Hölle in ihrem Kopf passierte. Er hatte es schon oft versucht, hatte sich verschiedene Ideen durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Er war glücklich, er würde bald die Frau heiraten, die er liebte, seit er ein Kind gewesen war. Nichts könnte seiner Meinung nach perfekter sein. Vor seiner und ihrer Familie zu stehen und ihr zu sagen, dass er sie für immer lieben und ehren würde, würde etwas besonderes noch festigen._

_Je mehr er versucht hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, desto öfter erschien dieses perfekte Bild in seinem Kopf. Diesen Ring auf ihren Finger zu schieben, für den Rest seines Lebens gebunden zu sein, sie als ihren Ehemann zu küssen; es gab nichts, was er genau jetzt mehr wollte._

_War das für sie etwa anders? Hatte er etwas getan was sie aufgebracht hatte? Ging es um den Stress des Planens?_

_Keine dieser Antworten schien Ron zufrieden zu stellen, während er Hermine betrachtete, wie sie dort bewegungslos auf dem Sofa lag. Er konnte es fast wieder vor sich sehen, wie die fünfzehnjährige Hermine über ihrem zukünftigen Verlobten gestanden hatte und diesen einen Satz wieder und wieder anstimmte:_

„Nur weil du das Gefühlsleben eines Teelöffels hast heißt das nicht, dass das bei uns allen auch so ist."

_Wie sehr er sich jetzt wünschte die fünfzehn Jahre alte Hermine bei sich zu haben, die die Dinge für ihn in klarem, deutlichem Englisch ausspricht. Wer könnte ihm besser als diese rechthaberische, intelligente, äußerst aufmerksame Schulfreundin erklären, was los war?_

_Er fühlte ein kurzes aufwallen von Zorn. Hermine wusste genau, dass er in solchen Dingen nicht gut war. Das hatte sie immer gewusst. Er konnte all diesen verrückten Mädchenunsinn nicht entschlüsseln – wer, auf der weiten Welt, kann das denn auch, wenn er keine Eierstöcke hat? Wieso nur handelte sie so? Und wieso gerade jetzt, wo der wichtigste Tag ihres Lebens immer näher kam. Wahnsinnig .._

_Er wollte sie anbrüllen, schreien: 'Wieso willst du mir nicht einfach verdammt nochmal erzählen was falsch ist anstatt dieser Scheiße, die du hier anstellst?', als sie anfing sich zu regen. Er lief durch die Küche, zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kessel und murmelte einen sofort wirkenden Kochzauber. Er goss zwei Tassen Tee ein, einen mit fast einer halben Packung Milch darin – genau so, wie Hermine den ersten Tee am morgen mochte._

_Er trug sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Hermine sich aufgesetzt hatte und gähnend versuchte, ihre Haare wieder in einen Haargummi zu zwängen._

„_Tee", murmelte er und setzte den Becher vor ihr ab. Es war das einzige, wovon er dachte, dass es sie definitiv nicht verärgern würde. Trotzdem setzte er sich lieber auf den bequemen Stuhl ihr gegenüber hin, falls es doch in irgend einer Art und Weise anstößig gewesen sein sollte._

„_Danke.", flüsterte sie und führt das Getränk an ihre Lippen._

„_Hermine, was ist los?", fragte Ron verzweifelt. Er wusste, dass er die Worte nicht mehr länger __zurückhalten konnte. Er rutschte in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und vergaß seinen Tee. „Ich weiß, dass niemand einem seine Probleme erzählt, wenn man sie danach fragt. Und ich weiß, dass ich auch ohne dich zu fragen herausfinden können sollte, was falsch ist – aber das kann ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich bin dumm. Das ist mir vollkommen bewusst. Ich will dir einfach nur helfen, das, was auch immer dich so fühlen lässt, in den Griff zu kriegen. Wir werden bald heiraten, weißt du? Wir sollten ein Team sein. Wir sollten uns gemeinsam um Probleme kümmern."_

„_Wegen letzter Nacht … es tut mir Leid, Ron.", murmelte Hermine leise, ihre Augen wanderten überall entlang, nur nicht zu ihm. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich überkommen hat. Ich hab es einfach nur gebraucht, allein zu sein."_

„_Ist es wegen der Planung? Dann will ich dir nur sagen, dass ich ab jetzt mehr übernehmen will." Ron nickte eifrig als er bemerkte, dass er es zu irgend etwas brachte. „Ich verspreche, ich werde besser aufpassen – keine sarkastischen Bemerkungen mehr. Wenn du das möchtest kann ich ein paar der kleinen Sachen mit Mum übernehmen, so dass du nicht darüber nachdenken oder dir Stress machen musst. Würde dir das helfen?"_

_Hermine drehte ihren Kopf um zu ihm aufzuschauen, ihr Kinn auf ihren Händen aufgestützt. Sie lächelte ihn müde an. Und für einen kurzen Moment überkam Ron ein seltsames Gefühl. Als wäre Hermine kurz davor ihm etwas bedeutsames, etwas gewaltiges zu erzählen._

_Doch tatsächlich seufzte sie nur und lächelte ihn wieder an._

„_Es ist schon okay, Ron. Aber danke.", sagte sie ihm sanft._

„_Es wäre kein Problem.", schwärmte er und kam herüber, um sich neben sie zu setzen. „Dafür, dass ich mich so sehr darüber beschwert habe ist es eigentlich bestimmt ganz witzig. Mum und ich erledigten ein paar Sachen während du dich … während du gestern Nacht weg warst." Er legte einen Arm um Hermine und zog sie sanft zu sich. Er hatte eine plötzliche Eingebung und drehte sich zu ihr um, sein Gesicht leuchtete geradezu vor Triumph. „Geht es um um die Sache mit der Magie, mit deinen Eltern und so weiter? Hast du Angst, dass unsere Familien nicht miteinander klarkommen oder dass einer deiner Cousins einen Streit mit einem meiner Cousins anfängt? Oder dass meine Brüder sich betrinken und deinen Muggelfreunden erzählen, dass du eine Hexe bist?"_

„_Ich hab keine Cousins, das weißt du doch.", antwortete Hermine, fast schon mürrisch._

„_Richtig." Ron nickte und fühlte eine plötzliche Hitze in seinen Wangen aufsteigen._

„_Und wenn irgendwelche Muggels kommen würden, dann würden sie all das wohl ziemlich schnell mitbekommen", sagte Hermine ruhig, befreite sich aus Rons Griff und stand auf. Dann fing sie an, ärgerlich auf ihrem Daumennagel herumzukauen._

„_Sorry.", murmelte er und blickte herab auf seine bloßen Füße. Er zog seinen abgenutzten Morgenmantel eng um seinen Körper und umarmte sich so selbst. Er seufzte und dachte sich, dass er es wohl irgendwie schon wieder geschafft hatte, das ganze zu versauen. Er wollte sagen, dass er nun wohl einfach mit seinen Versuchen, sie zu verstehen, aufhören würde, doch Ron war nie sehr auf Rache aus gewesen. Und es wäre einfach nur unfair._

„_Ich hab damit kein Problem.", machte Hermine klar. „Mach es nicht zu einem."_

„_Richtig", murmelte er und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er räusperte sich und sah sie an, hoffend, die Stimmung im Raum noch ändern zu können. „Ähm, hast du eigentlich schon mit Ginny geredet?"_

„_Was?", fragte sie scharf. Ron lehnte sich zurück, ein bisschen von ihrer heftigen Reaktion auf die Erwähnung seiner Schwestern überrascht._

„_Wegen der Brautjungfern-Sache?", fragte er schwach. „Mum hat mich darüber ausgefragt als … als nur noch wir beide da waren. Und sie will wissen, was der Grund ist. Ich meine ich habe keine __Ahnung, wieso. Abgesehen von der Harry-Theorie. Von der du ja meinst, dass sie Unsinn ist. Also. Abgesehen davon ..."_

„_Tja, ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso.", antwortete Hermine hochmütig und legte ihre Arme noch enger um sich. „Ich fürchte, dass ich keine Einsicht in die Arbeitsweise Ginny Weasleys Kopf habe."_

„_Ein furchteinflößender Ort", platzte es aus Ron heraus, während Hermine ihre Teetasse nahm und begann, mit ihren Fingernägeln auf ihr zu trommeln. „Ich meine ja nur – hast du mit ihr darüber geredet? Als du den Morgen nach ihr gesehen hattest nachdem sie abgehauen ist?"_

„_Nein. Ich hab sie hauptsächlich gefragt was zur Hölle sie sich gedacht hat, Harry so einen Schrecken einzujagen.", zischte Hermine halb in ihre Tasse, sie wurde immer aufgebrachter._

„_Ist es .. Ist es irgendwas zwischen euch? Zumindest meinte Harry etwas in die Richtung.", fragte Ron zögernd._

„_Harry hat was gesagt?", schnappte Hermine, etwas flackerte hinter ihren Augen auf._

„_Er meinte, dass ihr vielleicht … vielleicht einen Streit gehabt habt oder euch wegen irgendwas verkracht habt, wovon wir nichts wissen. Ich will damit sagen, dass es doch offensichtlich ist, dass ihr beiden nicht mehr so miteinander klar kommt wie ihr es in der Schule getan habt. Und das ist okay. Ich will dich nicht dazu drängen, wieder mit meiner kleinen Schwester herumzuhängen oder so was. Ich meine nur – ihr wart mal Freunde."_

„_Ja, das waren wir mal, Ronald.", erzählte Hermine ihm schnell während sie durch die Küche lief um ihren halb vollen Becher abzustellen. Sie lehnte sich gehen die Spüle und rieb sich die Augen. Dann rief sie zu Ron hinüber (Es war so viel einfach mit ihm zu reden, wenn er in einem anderen Raum war): „Nur weil du und Harry seit der Schule beste Freunde wart heißt das nicht, dass das bei allen so gut klappt. Leute werden erwachsen, sie entwickeln sich auseinander."_

„_Hey, Harry ist seit der Schule auch dein bester Freund, weißt du!", brüllt er zurück._

_Hermine seufzte und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sie konnte die Schmerzen, das Hämmern, das Beben, das durch ihren Körper und ihren Verstand lief, einfach nicht stoppen._

„_Ron, darum geht es doch gar nicht.", murmelte sie leise und wollte schon halb, dass er sie doch gehört hatte. Darüber zu streiten, ob Harry nun auch ihr bester Freund war, war nicht mal annähernd das Thema und damit anzufangen war ziemlich kindisch._

_Sie lief wieder aus der Küche, die Arme eng um sich geschlungen und fühlte sich noch kälter als noch vor einer Minute._

„_War es irgendeine große Sache, die passiert ist?", vermutete er, offensichtlich auf Ginny verweisend._

„_Nein, Ron. Ich hab dir schon letzte Nacht gesagt, dass nichts passiert ist.", sagte Hermine durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Nichts ist passiert was nicht normal wäre. Es gab keinen Streit, ich hasse sie nicht. Und jetzt Schluss damit."_

„_Okay. Also könnte sie doch deine Brautjungfer werden?"_

_Hermine wollte vor Frustration aufschreien. Sie war wütend. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, dass die Hochzeit gerade jetzt nicht die wichtigste Sache in ihrem Leben war. Aber sie biss sich schnell auf die Zunge. Weil das falsch gewesen wäre. Genau diese Woche sollte ihre kommende Hochzeit die wichtigste Sache sein._

„_Vielleicht nicht. Du kennst deine Schwester.", sagte Hermine ruhiger und bewegte sich näher zur Tür zu. „Wenn sie irgend etwas nicht tun will, dann wird sie es auch nicht tun. Niemand kann sie dazu zwingen."_

„_Das ist nicht war.", antwortete Ron nachdenklich und ging zum Fenster hinüber um die __morgendliche Eule mit dem Tagespropheten hereinzulassen. „Mum könnte sie dazu bringen."_

„_Vielleicht als Ginny ein Kind war und keine Wahl hatte.", machte Hermine mit Nachdruck klar._

„_Vermutlich könnte Harry sie überzeugen. Er ist schließlich mit ihr zusammen.", dachte Ron laut nach und bemerkte die sich schnell rot verfärbenden Wangen Hermines nicht, als er die Eule bezahlte._

„_Harry könnte sie genau so wenig zwingen irgendetwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun wie du es nicht bei mir könntest!", explodierte Hermine._

„_Und deine Mum könnte sie auch ein bisschen unter Druck setzen wenn sie auch kommt. Mütter sind normalerweise ziemlich gut mit sowas, oder?", fragte Ron rhetorisch. Er überflog die erste Seite des Propheten und bekam immer noch nichts davon mit, dass Hermine extrem aufgewühlt war._

„_Vielleicht sollten wir meine und deine Mum und Harry dazu bringen, sie in einen Raum einzusperren und ihr das Brautjungfernkleid anzukleben.", lachte Ron leicht und setzte sich mit der Zeitung hin._

„_Ron, kannst du das nicht einfach fallen lassen?", kreischte Hermine fast schon. Sofort lies Ron die Zeitung fallen und sah zu ihr auf._

„_Hermine, ich möchte einfach nur, dass meine Schwester Teil des Tages wird, auf den ich schon seit Ewigkeiten gewartet habe.", flehte er sie gütig an. „Ich weiß doch, dass sie es nachher bereuen würde, wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen ist. Und ich .. ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie sonst nicht kommen würde – wenn du dich nicht mit ihr vertragen würdest. Und ich will einfach, dass sie an meinem Hochzeitstag mit dabei ist. Es ist mir wirklich wichtig. Ich möchte, dass meine gesamte Familie sieht wie wir heiraten. Besonders Ginny."_

„_Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn sie gar nicht kommen würde.", zischte Hermine. Ron machte ein langes Gesicht. Sie versuchte, von ihm wegzusehen doch bemerkte, dass dies unmöglich war._

„_Ich muss hier raus.", sagte Hermine kurz angebunden, und floh ins Bad um Rons verletzendem Blick zu entgehen. Sie schloss die Tür ab und machte die Dusche an um den Raum mit Dampf zu füllen._

_Sie zog sich ihre Sachen aus und stellte sich vor dem Spiegel, sah sich einfach nur an. Hermine hatte ihren Körper immer gehasst, welche Frau war auch schon mit sich selbst zufrieden? Doch Hermine hatte sich nackt immer unbehaglich gefühlt. Denn wenn sie nackt war fühlte sie sich nicht nur physisch sondern auch geistig verteidigungslos, als ob ihre Nacktheit dem Betrachter vollen Zugriff zu ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen geben würde._

_Dieser Gedanken war lächerlich, das wusste sie. Legilimens war die einzige Art, auf die jemand ihre Geheimnisse ergründen könnte. Doch sie hatte dieses Gefühl schon immer gehabt, auch als Kind._

_Jetzt stand sie vor dem Spiegel und flehte geradezu darum, dass jemand das könnte, das jemand sie verstehen würde. Es war immer noch etwas Schlamm in ihrem Haar, Dreckflecken auf ihrer Wange und über ihre Brust._

_Dreckig, dachte Hermine. Genau das bin ich._

_Sie faltete ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, beschämt, weil sie von ihrer eigenen Reflektion angeblickt wurde. Als sie das tat bemerkte sie einen Geruch an ihrem Arm. Sofort presst sie die Haut an ihre Nase und inhalierte den Duft, der unverkennbar von Ginny stammte. Rein und fruchtig mit einer bestimmten besonderen Duftnote; sie trug immer noch das gleiche Parfum wie in der Schule. Hermine zweifelte daran, dass sie es je wechseln würde, das sollte sie auch nicht, weil es absolut zu ihr passte._

_Dieser Geruch gab ihr einen scharfen Stich in den Magen, als sie gierig versuchte, es tiefer zu inhalieren. Ein Wirbel von Erinnerungen zog an Hermines Augen vorbei. Von Schlamm und Küssen und dem erstickenden, unerträglichen, unkontrollierbaren Verlangen, das gestern Nacht in ihr erwacht war. Ihre Augen rollten zurück in ihren Kopf als sie die Wand des Bades zum Boden herabrutschte. Ihr Gesicht wurde mit einem Gefühl, das sich irgendwie wie Verlegenheit oder Bedauernd anfühlte – doch eigentlich nichts von beiden, rot._

_Sie hatte sich an Ginny geklammert und an ihr gezerrt als wäre sie besessen und hatte sie angefleht, sie von den Gefühlen zu befreien, die sie gefangen hielten. Sie hätte Ginny gleich dort verschlungen wenn sie nicht abgehalten worden wäre. Sie hatte geknurrt und nach dem Rotschopf geschnappt als könnte sie nie satt werden._

_Hermine schauderte als sie sich an die eiskalte Eifersucht erinnerte, die anfangs die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen hatte und sie herausrennen hatte lassen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ihr vollkommen bewusst gewesen, dass sie nicht so fühlen sollte. Sie hatte es sich wieder und wieder gesagt als sie durch den Regen geflohen war. Es gab nichts, worauf sie hätte eifersüchtig sein sollen: Ginny gehörte nicht ihr noch würde sie ihr jemals gehören noch wollte sie das._

_Aber Hermine wusste, dass das nicht so ganz wahr war._

_Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht und ächzte, sich fragend, was Alicia und Katie sich gedacht haben müssen. Hatten sie sich Gedanken gemacht? Hatte Ginny ihnen davon erzählt? Diskutierten sie gerade jetzt, was für eine schreckliche Person sie war, mit der Schwester ihres Verlobte Unsinn anzustellen, nur eine Woche vor der Hochzeit?_

„_Denn genau das ist es doch.", sagte Hermine laut, mit schwacher Stimme. „Unsinn machen."_

_Sie presste ihre Nase wieder an ihren Arm, sofort beruhigt und gleichzeitig erregt von dem verblassendem Duft._

„_Ich bin ein Idiot.", murmelte sie als die Luft um sie herum heißer wurde da der Dampf der Dusche einen Nebel im Zimmer geschaffen hatte._

_Wieder stieg ihr Ginnys Duft in die Nase und sie beschloß, es nicht abzuwaschen._

* * *

So, wieder sind ein paar Tage rum, diesmal aber nicht ganz so viele :)

Ich fand(zur Erinnerung nochmal: Ich übersetze und und schreibe nicht selbst) die Rolle Rons in diesem Kapitel grandios herausgearbeitet. Sehr Rowling-mäßig: Sozial nicht sehr kompetent aber immer ruhig, notfalls noch eher defensiv als fordernd und dabei manchmal ein bisschen unüberlegt. Fand ich richtig passend, auch wenn er sich natürlich wie ein Arschloch verhält. Wobei man das gleiche auch von Hermine behaupten kann. Aber so ists eben mit den Gefühlen ...

Ich hoffe aber auf jeden Fall, dass euch die Geschichte Spaß macht und dass meine Übersetzung qualitativ okay ist! Wenn ihr irgendwelche Kritikpunkte findet, wie gesagt, immer her damit ;)

**Danke** an:

Barry P.: Ich übersetze nur, so Leid es mir tut ^^ Was letztendlich passiert wirst du(hoffentlich) noch erfahren ;)

Hexchen: Ja, schwierig wird es bis zum Ende bleiben .. danke übrigens für all deine Reviews, mal jemand, der nicht so schreibfaul ist und immer was zu sagen hat, nehmt euch ein Beispiel daran! Vom Drachen hab ich noch nichts gehört, keine Ahnung, was mit dem ist .. Aber vielleicht ists auch ohne Beta halbegs lesbar ;)

Bis bald! Und guckt mal da unten, in der Mitte - jaaaah, da. Draufklicken!


	8. Chapter 8

So, Leute, nach langen Monaten also mal wieder ein Kapitel .... ist dafür aber auch extralang! ^^

* * *

Und wieder versuche ich, sie aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich versuche, mich davor zu versperren, doch es geht nicht. Ich versuche es schon seit Jahren, meine Gefühle einfach herunterzuschlucken, sie als eine Laune abzutun, eine dumme, idiotische Laune, ein Überbleibsel.

Manchmal denke ich tagelang nicht bewusst an sie. Doch wenn ich dann wieder ihren Namen höre oder wieder an sie denke macht es das nur noch schlimmer. Als würde die Enthaltsamkeit es nur nur schmerzhafter machen. Als würde man monatelang nichts trinken und dann von einem Butterbier total abstürzen.

Absturz. So könnte man mein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts beschreiben. Nicht nur, weil ich dank einiger hilfreicher Tipps der Zwillinge oft im Eberkopf , einfach nur zugrunde gerichtet. Manchmal taten mir die Augen am Montagmorgen vom hellen Sonnenlicht weh. Am Wochenende stand ich nicht auf bevor es spät wurde und sprach kaum mit irgendjemanden.

Manchmal hing ich mit Luna herum. Es ist einfach, etwas mit ihr zu machen, wenn man total depressiv ist. Der Wald ist ein dunkler Ort voller Kreaturen, mit denen sie redet. Anfangs fragt sie einen noch ganz unverblümt, doch sobald sie keine Antwort bekommt, lässt sie es sein. Lässt dich mit deinem Kummer in Ruhe. Und redet über irgendwelche lächerlichen Monster, die sich ihr Vater diesen Monat ausgedacht hat.

Sie ist lustig und sie half mir, eine Weile lang zu vergessen. Ich denke, dass sie wusste, was falsch war. Glücklicherweise hatte sie genug Taktgefühl um nicht zu vermuten, was mein Problem war.

Dieses letzte Wochenende ließ mich wieder so fühlen wie damals. Ginny Weasley im siebenten Jahr. Ich hatte das Jahr über einige Freunde, doch die klaffende Lücke, die durch die Abwesenheit jeglicher Blutsverwandter entstanden war, war trotzdem greifbar – obwohl ich unglaublich froh war, dass sich Ron, nach allem, was passiert war, verpisst hatte. Ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten, durch die gleichen Hallen wie er zu laufen während die Wunde noch größer und größer wurde.

Die Zeit heilte mich nicht. Es fühlt sich eher so an als ob die Zeit es so viel schlimmer gemacht hat, dass ich schließlich taub wurde, als würde man ein Körperteil abschneiden. Wie brennendes Metall. Etwas, das so heiß wird, dass es letzten Endes weiß wird; das über den Punkt der Beanspruchbarkeit bearbeitet wurde, so dass man es am Ende gar nicht mehr fühlt. Taub.

Und Taub blieb ich für eine lange Zeit. Bis zur Nachricht von der Verlobung. Bis zur Einladung zu der Heirat. Bis zur Party am Samstag.

In dem Moment, in dem meine Lippen ihre berührten, taute ich wieder auf und konnte alles in der vollen, blutigen und intensiven alten Qual spüren.

Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich irgendwas bei diesem dummen Treffen verpassen, doch ich hasse es, wie ich stundenlang vollkommen in diesem Schwarzen Loch der sinnlosen Gedanken versinken kann. Mein Kopf lässt sich nicht einfach abstellen, ich kann nicht aufhören zu wünschen und zu bedauernd und zu hoffen. Ich kann es nicht lassen, Augenblicke aus meinem Leben wieder und wieder auseinander zu nehmen. Es gibt keine auch nur annähernd wichtige Sache in meinem Leben, die ich nicht zu Tode obduziert hätte.

Und ich bin mir vollkommen bewusst, dass das ein grausam zusammengewürfelter Metapher ist.

Merlin, wie ich mir wünsche, dass meine Gedanken einfach aufhören würden …

Langsam lichtet sich die Wolke meiner Gedanken und eine einzelne, muntere Stimme drängt sich in den Vordergrund. Und es klingt ganz so, als hätte ich genau im richtigen Moment begonnen, wieder zuzuhören: Zum Schluss.

„Um das also zusammen zu fassen denke ich, dass wir dieses Riesenprojekt nicht nur zu einem Erfolg machen können sondern zu einem Triumph.", beendet Percy seine Rede mit einer begeisterten Geste. Er strahlt die Runde an (und er grinst selten so), vollkommen zufrieden mit seiner Präsentation aussehend.

Ich hab natürlich keine Ahnung, warum er so selbstzufrieden aussieht, wo ich doch keinem einzigen seiner Worte gefolgt habe. Mein älterer Bruder sagt kaum etwas, das es wert ist, angehört zu werden. Das mag hart klingen, doch er ist ein ziemlicher Langweiler. Herz am richtigen Fleck, doch trotzdem ein Langweiler.

„Das klingt wirklich klasse!", flüstert mir die junge Praktikantin neben mir ins Ohr. „Ich glaube ich bewerbe mich um eine der unteren Positionen – was meinst du?"

„Was?" ich zwinkere mehrmals.

„Es ist phantastisch!", sprudelt es aus ihr heraus, sie scheint so aufgeregt zu sein, dass sie gar nicht weiß, was sie tun soll, als sie auf dem Stuhl auf-und abwippt. Sie blickt zu meinem Bruder herüber. „Er ist genial, das alles so zusammengebracht zu haben."

„Pery?!", stottere ich. „Genial?"

„Ginny!", ruft Julia Bones von der anderen Seite des Versammlungsraums. Sie winkt mich heran und tippt auf ihre Uhr. Ich hab keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Praktikantin zu fragen, wovon sie überhaupt redet, weil sie schon davongehastet ist, wohl, um ein Autogramm von Percy zu bekommen oder so etwas in der Art.

Ich blicke auf meine Uhr und sehe, dass es kurz nach um 10 ist. Und um 10 sollten wir nur an einem Ort sein. Als ich zu Julia blicke sehe ich, wie sie wieder auf ihre Uhr klopft und gestikulierend versucht mir zu zeigen, dass wir uns draußen treffen.

Ich hab noch nie einen Raum voller Ministeriumsarbeiter gesehen, die alle so völlig begeistert aussahen. Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte ich wirklich etwas wichtiges verpasst.

Als ich Julia draußen treffe, greift sie meinen Arm und schiebt mich in Richtung des Liftes am anderen Ende des Korridors. Ungeduldig drängt sie mich mit ihren Füßen voran weil ich immer noch ein wenig erstaunt bin von all den Leuten, die sich angeregt mit Percy unterhalten, ihm auf den Rücken klopfen und ihm mit den Worten „Bravo, Weasley, Bravo. Wenn daraus wirklich etwas wird wäre das ausgezeichnet!" seine Hand schütteln.

Ich drehe mich zu Julia um, die wie verrückt auf den Knopf für das erste Stockwerk einhämmert, damit niemand sonst in den Lift kommt. Sobald die Tür sich schließt, ein paar enttäuschte Hexen auf der anderen Seite zurücklassend, grinst sie mich an.

„Und, was denkst du?", verlangt sie, ihre Arme gekreuzt, und lehnt sich gegen die Aufzugwand. Sie weiß genau, dass ich nie zuhöre, sie mag es einfach nur, mich durch diese „Boss"-Routine zu ziehen.

„Denken?", wiederhole ich und befeuchte meine Lippen.

„Ginny, du denkst. Ich hab für dieses Kunststück bei mehreren Gelegenheiten Beweise gesehen", grinst sie.

„Kunststück?"

„Du hast überhaupt nicht zugehört, stimmts?", lacht sie triumphierend.

Ich öffne und schließe meinen Mund mehrmals und gestikuliere wie wild auf ihre leeren Arme. „Du weißt genau, dass ich Percy nie zuhöre! Und … und .. du hast deinen ganzen Scheiß, Umschläge und Hefter, im Versammlungsraum liegen gelassen. Wir werden wieder in die alternative Realität zurückmüssen, in der Percy ein „Genie" ist, um sie zu bekommen, vielen Dank!", rede ich aufgebracht auf sie ein, meine Ohren fühlen sich heiß an. Ich versuche alles um ihr die Schuld zuzuweisen. Wenn irgend etwas monumentales geschehen ist, wie soll ich dann erklären, dass ich in meinen Gedanken verloren war, statt zuzuhören?

Ich drehe mich um, um den Knopf für den fünften Stock zu drücken, als sie mich an Arm festhält, um mich aufzuhalten.

„Kümmer dich nicht drum, die waren nur ein Vorwand. Wenn man auf solchen Meetings zu spät kommt, dann tendieren die Leute eher dazu, dir zu verzeichen, wenn du sehr gestresst aussiehst und eine Menge Papierkram mit dir herumschleppst. Sie haben dann eher Angst, dass du etwas davon nach ihnen wirfst, wenn sie dich blöd anmachen.", zuckt sie mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab wohl noch so einiges von dir zu lernen.", meine ich nur in einem sarkastischen Ton während ich beobachte, wie die Stockwerk-Nummer kleiner wird.

„Offensichtlich.", stimmt sie mir zu, den Unterton nicht mitbekommend.

Der Lift hält auf unserem Stockwerk und wir laufen schnell zu meinem Büro. Sobald wir drinnen sind beginnen wir unsere Montag-Morgen-um-10-Routine, die ein Schließen der Tür, die Umwandlung des Bürostuhles in einen dick gepolsterten Sessel, nicht unähnlich der Sessel im Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum, Tee oder Feuerwhisky – meistens Feuerwhisky, abhängig davon, wie schlimm die erste Arbeitsstunde des Tages gewesen war – und mich, rauchend unter dem Ventilator, den ich so verhexe, dass er sich dreimal so schnell dreht, beinhaltet. Man kann sich schlecht aus dem Fenster lehnen wenn man unter der Erde arbeitet.

Das Arbeiten als Erwachsener ist nicht nur schlecht.

Julia macht es sich im Sessel bequem, während ich meine Manteltaschen nach meinem Feuerzeug durchsuche. Ich gebe es auf, ziehe meinen Zauberstab heraus und murmle _Incendio_.

„Okay. Also, für die langsamen unter uns, die mal kurz eingenickt sind.", beginnt Julia, während sie zwei Drinks eingießt. Sieht ganz so aus als hätten wir heute einen Whiskeytag. „Folgendes wird passieren. Dein Bruder hat einen Vorschlag über eine Europäische Universität der Magie gemacht und will diesen auch durchführen."

„Entschuldige – wie bitte?", schnappe ich nach Luft und inhaliere dabei eine dicke Rauchwolke.

„Eine zentrale Schule in Europa, die die Schulinstitute der Zauberer verbindet, ein Produket vieler Ministerien rund um den Kontinent. Ein Ort an den Schulabgänger kommen können, um den Meister in dem Fach ihrer Wahl zu machen.", erzählt sie mir, das Glas zu mir schlittern lassend. „Zaubertrankmeister, Zauberkunstmeister, Verwandlungsmeister – alle in diesem Ort aufgezogen und unterrichtet von den besten, die Europa zu bieten hat. Und auch ein Ort für Grundlagenforschung – das gibt den alten Meistern einen Anreiz, dort zu lehren. Es wird die Bänder zwischen den Zauberministerien verstärken und helfen, die diplomatischen Verbindungen, die einen weiteren Krieg mit dunklen Zauberern abwenden werden, zu verbessern. Es wird die besten ihrer Art hervorbringen und ihnen freie Hand überlassen, um neue Zauber und Methoden zu entwickeln und auszuhecken."

Ich nicke leise und lasse mir all das durch den Kopf gehen. „Du hast Percy also tatsächlich zugehört. Sogar Wort für Wort. Das klingt so als wäre es direkt aus dem Mund meines Bruders gefallen."

„Tja, irgendjemand musste eben zuhören." Julia rollte mit den Augen. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, dass Percy … ein Genie ist.", antworte ich, Rauch in den Ventilator blasend. „Das ist wirklich unglaublich. Ich verstehe, wieso jeder so fasziniert davon ist."

„Es wird natürlich noch ein paar Jahre brauchen bis es wirklich steht und läuft.", bemerkt Julia und nippt an ihrem Whiskey. „Aber hier wird die eigentliche Arbeit beginnen. Darum war unsere Abteilung mit dabei. Es ist eine gemeinschaftliches Objekt zwischen der Internationalen Magischen Vereinigung und Bildung und Forschung. Aber es ist die Chance, etwas ganz besonderes zu tun."

„Auf jeden Fall.", nicke ich wie wild und hebe mein Glas. „Wenn es hier in den anderen 10 Monaten des Jahres so richtig geschäftig wird, wenn grad keine Prüfungen sind, dann werden wir wohl aufhören müssen, frühs um 10 zu trinken."

„Niemals.", weißt Julia ernst ab. „Aber das wäre sowieso nur, wenn jemand von uns noch hier wäre. Das Gründungsjahr dieses Projektes wird rund um den Kontinent stattfinden: Standorte finden, jede magische Schule in jedem teilnehmenden Land unter die Lupe nehmen, kurzfristige Kandidaten für die Lehrerpositionen finden und Zuschüsse für Nachforschungen beantragen. Das ist eine Riesenaufgabe. Wir gründen eine Schule."

Während ich lache verschlucke ich mich heftig, halb vom Whiskey und halb vom Rauch würgend. „Meinst du Percy wird versuchen es nach sich selbst zu benennen? Oder ein „Weasley"- Haus zu machen, oder sowas in der Art?"

„Es wird wohl nicht groß genug für einzelne Häuser sein.", kicherte Julia. „Doch ich würde ihm durchaus zutrauen, einen Flügel oder einen Turm nach zu sich benennen"

Wir lachen gemeinsam und stoßen unsere Gläser herzhaft zusammen. Nach einer kurzen Augenblick drehe ich mich zu ihr. „Willst du daran teilnehmen?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht.", antwortet Julia nachdenklich. „Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. Hier ist es einfach. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich bald zum Boss einer größeren Abteilung werden würde … Aber natürlich ist es einen Gedanken wert."

„Naja. Du weißt schon. Wenn es Percy nicht grad zum explodieren bringen wird wenn er herausfindet, dass niemand im 21. Jahrhundert mehr lehren will, wie man ein Zaubertrankmeister wird." Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Machst du mit?", fragt sie mich.

„Es wäre schön, hier mal eine Weile wegzukommen.", meine ich nachdenklich. „Aber ich hol mir total schnell nen Sonnenbrand .. Du hättest mich sehen sollen als wir in Ägypten waren."

„Es gibt Zaubersprüche für sowas.", unterbricht mich Julia und gestikuliert lässig mit ihrer Hand. „Ein kleiner Sonnenbrand sollte dich doch kaum stoppen … Aber wie willst du das mit Harry anstellen?"

Ah. Wie stell ich das mit Harry an…

Ich öffne den Mund um ihr zu Antworten als ein kleines Papierflugzeug durch den Schlitz unter der Tür hindurchschwebt. Es bleibt mitten in der Luft schwebend stehen, bevor es sich in ein loses Blatt Papier verwandelt, das sich in den Kopf der Empfangsdame der Rezeption verformt.

„Miss Weasley, mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass die Heilerin Hermine Granger hier ist und auf sie wartet. Sie hat mich darüber informiert, dass es sich um eine Angelegenheit äußerster Dringlichkeit handelt.", echote die schrille Stimme aus dem schwebenden Papiergesicht.

Mein Herz bleibt beinahe stehen. Julia sieht mich mit unverhohlenem Interesse an während ich mich laut räuspere und den Rest des Feuerwhiskeys austrinke. Während es meine Kehle herunterbrennt gestikuliere ich zu ihr, noch einmal aufzufüllen.

„Sag ihr ...", stottere ich und zwinge die Flüssigkeit immer noch hinab. „Sag ihr, dass ich sehr beschäftigt bin und kein Treffen ermöglichen kann."

Julias Augenbrauen schnellen hoch.

„Sehr gut.", nickt der Papierkopf. Er pausiert, nach links und rechts sehend und in der Luft schnüffelnd. „Hat hier jemand Mugglezigaretten geraucht?"

„Nein!", antworte ich ihm, scheuche ihn aus der Tür und werfe diese hinter dem weißen Gesicht zu.

„Und was ..", räuspert sich Julia leiste, „ .. war das gerade?"

„Garnichts, es ging um garnichts.", murmle ich und fummle an meiner Zigarettenpackung herum.

„Das war die Verlobte deines Bruders, oder?", erinnert sie sich vorsichtig.

„Ja. Sie wollte vielleicht eine Empfehlung für ihr Kleid oder Blumen oder Transportzauber oder was auch immer und ich will heute nicht damit behelligt werden.", stammle ich und konzentriere mich auf den wirbelnden Whiskey.

„Alles klar.", nickt sie, nicht überzeugt. „Du hasst sie also."

„Ich hasse sie nicht.", murmle ich und springe wieder zu meinem Platz unter dem Ventilator. „Ich hab einfach keine Zeit."

„Natürlich."

„Überleg doch mal.", erzähle ich ihr wütend, drücke meine halb aufgerauchte Zigarette aus und schütte den Rest meines Feuerwhiskeys hinter. „Wir haben Arbeit zu tun."

„Natürlich.", grinst sie und trinkt ihr eigenes Glas aus. „Arbeit."

Sie geht zur Tür, öffnet sie und lehnt sich zurück. „Also, hast du es deinem Bruder erzählt dass du seine Zukünftige hasst – oder nicht?"

„Ich hasse sie nicht!", schreie ich wütend. Laut genug, dass Jeder, der gerade nach dem Treffen wieder zur Arbeit zurückkehrt, erschrocken aufblickt.

Ich hab mein Büro den ganzen Tag lang nicht verlassen. Wollte den anklagenden Blicken von Julia oder seltsamen Blicken von anderen aus meiner Abteilung entgehen. Die Dinge sehen nicht mehr so gut aus wie sie es noch schienen als ich heute morgen aufwachte ..

Jetzt sitze ich hier, mein Kinn auf meinen Händen und blicke durchdringend zur Uhr. Warte einfach nur darauf, dass sie langsam auf um Fünf zutickt und ich nach Hause gehen kann.

Ich werde nach Hause gehen und ich werde ihm sagen, dass es aus ist. Wir werden dieses Gespräch haben. Und ich werde heute Nacht eine Tasche für den Fuchsbau packen. Morgen wird jeder auf Arbeit über Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley reden. Sie werden vermuten, lästern, sich Gründe ausdenken, wieso alles so schnell endete, obwohl wir doch so glücklich schienen.

Schienen.

Ich fürchte den Blick in Harrys Augen wenn ich es ihm sage. Habe Angst vor dem Blick, den er mir geben wird wenn ich versuche ihm zu erklären, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist. Und stelle mir vor wie angewidert er sein wird, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich ihn liebe, nur nicht so wie er mich.

Doch wenn irgendein Teil dieses Tages gerettet werden kann, dann muss ich alles dafür tun. Ich werde nie mehr so gut schlafen können wie letzte Nacht, wenn ich diese Entscheidung gemacht habe. Ich verlasse Harry Potter.

Mit einem Seufzen singt die Uhr, dass es nun um Fünf ist, Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Fred und George haben mir diese Uhr letzte Weihnachten geschenkt, sie singt jeden Tag des Jahres eine andere Melodie. Sie haben mir nie verraten, wo sie sie her haben, ich vermute mal, sie haben sie selbst gemacht. Denn die Lieder die sie singt entsprechen genau ihrem Humor. Und sind manchmal wirklich grausam.

Ich werfe noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Büro als ich mir meinen Mantel über den Arm ziehe und die Tür öffne.

Und dann passiert alles so plötzlich. Etwas greift und quetscht meinen Arm fest zusammen, hält sich an meiner Schulter fest, ich spüre, wie sich Fingernägel in meine Schulter bohren und höre gestammelte Wörter, die nicht viel Sinn machen, die an mir vorbeiziehen, als ich ums Gleichgewicht kämpfe.

Hermine. Klammert sich vor meinem Büro an mir fest. Heimgehende Kollegen beobachten uns mit einem Auge während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpacken. Die vorbeigehenden Reinigungskräfte geben uns den gleichen Blick. Sie alle können hören was sie sagt, doch ich kann nicht. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Kann nicht atmen.

Und unter Betrachtung der Lautstärke der Wörter, die in so kurzer Zeit aus ihrem Mund sprudelten, kann auch Hermine das nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd ziehe ich sie rückwärts grob in mein Büro und werfe die Tür zu.

Sie hat aufgehört zu reden. Oder zumindest glaube ich das. Denn der Rest ist Stille: Nur mein Herz donnert in einer beängstigenden Geschwindigkeit und ein paar letzte Silben der Uhr sind zu hören.

Ich atme tief ein. Und sehe auf.

Sie ist hier, zumindest diesen Teil hab ich mir nicht so vorgestellt. Sie zieht ihre Robe enger um sich während über uns eine leise und unangenehme Stille fällt. Ihre Augen jagen durch das Zimmer. Ich kann nicht genau sagen ob sie nach einer Sitzgelegenheit oder nach einem Fluchtweg sucht.

„H-Hermine.", stottere ich und räuspere mich. Ich lehne mich unbewusst gegen die Tür, als ob ich mit mehreren hungrigen, bellenden Werwölfen in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt wäre.

„Ich bin schon den ganzen Tag hier.", sprudelt es aus ihr heraus während sie gerade durch mich hindurch sieht. Offenbar ist sie im Moment nicht fähig, jegliche verbale Impulse zu unterdrücken. „Ich hab gewartet. Ich hab den ganzen Tag draußen vor deinem Büro gewartet."

Ich nicke langsam, immer noch total verblüfft. Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden ob sie ihre Arme verschränken soll oder nicht und faltet sie hin und her ehe sie sie an ihren Seite zur Ruhe kommen lässt, je eine Faust voll von ihrer Robe in ihnen. Dann zerrt sie an ihren Haaren herum und schiebt sich wie wild lose Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr. Ich kann mich nicht an ein einziges Mal erinnern – nicht mal letzte Nacht – wo sie so wenig beisammen ausgesehen hat. Nicht von ihrem äußeren her – ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte Stunden damit verbringen, darüber nachzudenken, wie gut sie aussieht. Aber von ihrer Art her. Sie sieht so aus als wäre sie geschreddert und dann von einem ungeschickten Kind mit einem zweite-Hand-Zauberklebeband wieder zusammengeflickt worden.

„Ich musste mit dir reden aber du wolltest mich nicht sehen – und ich kann dich dafür nicht verurteilen. Aber ich musste dich trotzdem sehen, also hab ich gewartet. Ich hatte gehofft du würdest schon eher rauskommen. Ich bin hier seit um elf, seit ich es geschafft habe, an dieser verdammten Empfangsdame vorbeizukommen.", schaut sie finster, ihre Augen alles durchbohrend während ihre Worte wie ein großer Schwall als ihr hervorbrechen.

„Ich war beschäftigt.", antworte ich kalt.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Du hattest einen Impertubierungszauber auf deiner Tür. Es war also sinnlos zu klopfen. Das hab ich herausgefunden, nachdem einige Leute bei dir geklopft hatten und ohne Antwort wieder gegangen waren.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, zunehmend aufgewühlt wirkend.

„Ja, das ist richtig." Ich schlucke. Das bringt mich in eine unangenehme Lage, die ich so nicht vorhergesehen habe.

Nichts passiert. Die Uhr tickt einfach nur vor sich hin und die Welt außerhalb dieses Büros ist verschwunden.

Zögernd hebe ich den Kopf um sie anzusehen, unsere Blicke treffen sich. Sie starrt mich mit offenem Mund an, offensichtlich sprachlos. Und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stürmt sie auf mich zu, wirft ihre Arme um mich und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in der Beugung meines Nackens.

Hier stehe ich, vollkommen verloren, die Arme an den Seiten herunterhängend, doch sie umarmt mich nur noch fester. Sie weint noch nicht einmal, sie tut gar nichts. Steht da. Hält mich. Und ich habe Angst, dass sie mich nie mehr loslässt.

Und Angst, dass sie es doch tut.

Ich gebe nach. Vorsichtig und geplant lege ich meine Arme um ihren Körper. Ihr Griff lässt ein wenig nach, nicht um mich gehen zu lassen. Um zu entspannen. Weil sie weiß, dass ich sie nicht von mir stoßen werde.

Ich will nicht sprechen. Und ich will erst recht nicht, dass sie spricht. Ich könnte wirklich damit zufrieden sein, für eine lange, vorhersehbare Zukunft in dieser seltsamen, warmen Umarmung zu stehen.

Merlin sei Dank liegen dicke Lagen ihrer Robe zwischen uns, die meine Hände von ihrer Figur trennen. Wenn meine Hand ihre Haut berühren würde, würde ich mit Sicherheit zusammenbrechen.

Wir stehen so, eng zusammen, schon seit gefühlten Stunden. Wir könnten verschmolzen sein. Nur dastehend, einander haltend. Jede Änderung würde sich komplett fremd einfühlen, als würde jemand einen Arm aus meinem Körper reißen.

Sie bewegt sich und ich stehe vollkommen still, als würde ich einem Basilisk begegnen. Vorsichtig, aus Angst vor dem tödlichen Stoß nicht auch nur die geringste Bewegung machend.

Ihre Wange, heiß und weich, streift meine, sie lehnt sich zurück um mich anzusehen. Ihre Hand gleitet von meinem Nacken, um mein Kinn zu stützen.

Sie sieht zu mir auf, leise, halbherzig um Erlaubsnis fragend. Nach mehreren Augenblicken, in denen ich ihr keine Antwort auf die eine oder andere Weise gegeben habe, beugt sie ihren Kopf vor und bringt ihre Lippen näher zu meinen.

Bevor sie sich berühren flüstert sie sanft „Es tut mir Leid."

Irgendwie erwecken mich diese Wörter aus einer tiefen Trance.

Sie bewegt sich noch ein Stückchen nach vorne, ihre Augen schließen sich flatternd, sie küsst mich fast.

Bis ich ihre Schultern von mir schiebe. Ihre Augenlider fliegen auf. Ein unmissverständliches wütendes Blitzen wird sichtbar.

Wütend, weil ich sie nicht küsse? Wütend, weil sie sich zurückgewiesen fühlt? Wütend, weil ich es ablehne, diese Farce noch fortzuführen?

Sie reckt ihr Kinn herausfordernd und bewegt sich wieder auf mich zu um mich zu küssen, eine Hand in meinen Haaren. Wieder halte ich sie auf. Ihre beiden Hände sind an den Seiten meines Gesichtes, nicht greifend, sondern streichelnd. Sie versucht, mich mit sanften Berührungen und stummen Versprechen zu verlocken.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf leicht. Nein. Nein.

Meine Stimme ist in meiner Brust gefangen. Zwischen meinem Selbstschutz und dem letzten Bisschen Gewissen, das ich noch übrig habe.

Ihr Daumen gleitet über meine Lippen, streicht sie zart. Sie studiert sie hungrig. Fasziniert, als hätte sie meinen Mund noch nie von so nah gesehen. Sie sieht zu mir auf, bettelt mich verzweifelt mit ihren Augen an. Sie denkt, dass ich ihren Forderungen nachgebe. Sie glaubt, dass ich mich selbst komplett aufgeben muss.

Denn in diesem Augenblick hat sie sich selbst komplett meiner Gnade ausgeliefert indem sie mich um diesen einen Akt anbettelt.

Ich sammle den Rest meiner Kraft; Diese hassenswerte, verabscheute Stück Anstand, das es immer noch in mir zu geben scheint, und schiebe sie weiter von mir fort.

Sie wird nicht aufgeben. Sie wird mich nicht ablehnen lassen.

Ihre Augen suchen nach meinen. Bitte.

Ich bin so nach dran, mich selbst zu verlieren. Das einzige, was mich noch in dieser Welt hält ist der Gedanke, dass ich mich nicht mehr so fühlen will. Ich will mich nicht mehr schlecht fühlen und nur der Schatten der Person sein, die ich sein könnte. Ich will leben. Ich will jemanden küssen, der nicht in einer Woche meinen Bruder heiraten wird. Ich will lieben und geliebt werden und mich dabei nicht schämen müssen oder mich schuldig fühlen.

Das sind alles hübsche Ideale, an denen ich mich festzuhalten versuche. Natürlich gibt es im Moment nichts was ich mehr brauche, als meinen Mund auf Hermines zu senken und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Oh Gott, und wie ich das will.

Sie weiß, dass ich es will. Alles an mir schreit das Verlangen nach ihr aus mir heraus. Sie kann es fühlen.

Sie lächelt weich. Traurig. Sie fühlt, wie mein Widerstand schwächer wird. Ihr selbst kann man die widerstreitenden Gefühle bis zu dem Punkt physischen Schmerzes ansehen, als sie ihre Augen von meinen abwendet.

Sie streichelt meine Haare und streicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen über mein Gesicht.

Das kann so nicht weitergehen.

„Was?", blinzelt sie, ihr Lächeln verschwindet schnell.

Ich räuspere mich und hab das seltsame Gefühl, dass ich gerade laut gesprochen habe. „Das kann so nicht weitergehen.", wiederhole ich mich, ein wenig lauter. Ihre Hände werden schlaff und fallen von meinem Gesicht herunter. Ihr Körper presst sich immer noch eng an mich.

„Nicht mehr.", flüstere ich heiser. „Nicht mehr."

Mit diesen zwei Worten springt sie von mir weg, als hätte sie etwas gebissen. Sie gibt mir einen endgültigen Blick, voller Demütigung und Entsetzen. Und dann rennt sie weg, aus dem Büro, und wirft die Tür hinter sich zu.

Das Geräusch hallt in meinen Ohren wider, zusammen mit dem Geräusch von wie wild fließendem Blut, meine Haut, die schreit, als die Wärme verschwindet. Meine Lungen, die darum kämpfen, die Luft wieder zu bekommen, die ich angehalten habe, mein Herz, das donnert, als es sich mit ihren Worten füllt. Mein Herz, das schmerzt, als es die Niederlage akzeptiert.

Ich rutsche die Wand herunter. Totalausfall. Und bewege mich für Stunden nicht.

Es gibt nur eine Person in der Abteilung für Magische Zusammenarbeit, die Überstunden macht. Ich wäre kaum überrascht wenn er der Einzige in dem verdammten Ministerium wäre. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir sogar sicher, dass er es nicht als Überstunden ansieht – er will nur ein bisschen Vorsprung rausholen, alles geben, was er kann.

Abgesehen davon bin ich recht dankbar, dass er immer noch hier ist, als ich sanft an seine Tür klopfe.

Er blickt sofort auf, überrascht, jemanden noch hier zu sehen, schon gar nicht seine kleine Schwester.

„Ginny. Komm rein. Was machst du hier?", fragt Percy leise, als ob er Angst hätte, den Frieden und die Stille zu stören, die er hier pflegt.

„Nachdenken. Ich habe nachgedacht.", murmle ich, leicht stotternd, als ich mich in den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Tisch sinken lasse.

„Ist alles okay?", fragt er, ziemlich besorgt wirkend. Er scheint mein unnormales Verhalten und meinen Gesichtausdruck, der so viel wie „Ich bin weit davon entfernt, okay zu sein" sagt, bemerkt zu haben.

„Percy. Wie ist das mit dem Universitätsprojekt? Das ist ne ganze Menge, richtig? Ne ganze Menge zu tun.", frage ich, scharf zu ihm aufsehend.

„Ja.", sagt er langsam, mich immer noch aufmerksam beobachtend. „Das ist richtig. Ich hab eine Auftragsliste in sowohl eurer als auch meiner Abteilung ausgehängt, die Bewerbungsfrist endet am Mittwoch."

Ah, Percy, immer noch zuverlässig geschäftlich. Bill oder Charlie hätten mir gar nichts erzählt ehe sie ihre kleine Schwester nicht in eine starke Umarmung gezogen hätten und die Wahrheit aus ihr herausgeholt hätten. Aber Percy ist genau der Bruder, den ich jetzt brauche.

„Richtig. Wunderbar.", nicke ich und sehe mich abwesend im Büro um. Es ist so sauber und aufgeräumt. Alles ist nach Farben geordnet und am richtigen Platz. Ich kann ein metallisches Blitzen über seinem Bücherregal erkennen … Ja, das sind sowohl seine Vertrauensschüler- als auch sein Schülersprecher-Abzeichen. „Was meinst du, wo sollte ich mich bewerben?"

Nun sieht er ein wenig nervös aus, weil das wohl das erste mal ist, dass ein Familienmitglied zu ihm gekommen ist, um ihn um Hilfe zu fragen, Karriereseitig oder anderweitig.

„Nun .. Ähm … ich bin der Direktor des Heimatkomitees, hier im Ministerium. Es gibt einige gute Jobs beim Sammeln und Auswerten der Daten, die das Auslandskommittee sammelt. Es wäre eine kleine Lohnerhöhung und die Möglichkeit, ..."

„Und wie wäre es mit dem Auslandskommittee?", unterbreche ich ihn und sehe ihn direkt an.

„Du weißt, dass das ...", er verstummt und fuchtelt mit seiner Hand in der Luft als wolle er „weit weg" andeuten.

„In Europa, ja. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass das Auslandskommittee, du weißt schon, irgendwo im Ausland ist." Ich versuche zu lächeln. Und scheitere kläglich.

„Nun, wenn du in diese Richtung gehen willst.", beginnt er, mich sorgsam ins Auge fassend, „Dann gibt es eine Menge sehr interessanter Positionen. Mit deiner Erfahrung würde ich dir etwas in dem Schulbewertungssektor empfehlen, aber ..."

„Ist das ein niedrigrangiger, schlechter Papierjob in einem anstrengendem Büro?", scherze ich. „Du weißt schon, genau auf meinem Level."

„Nein, Ginny!", ruft er aus, ein wenig beleidigt aussehend. Trotzdem schafft er es irgendwie, innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder pompös zu wirken. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich ans Herz legen, dich als den Direktor oder Verbindungsmann für diese Abteilung zu bewerben"

Dann wird er ein wenig Rot. Alles vergessend, strahle ich ihn an.

„Danke, Perce. Schön, dass du Vertrauen in mich hast."

„Hm. Ja.", murmelt er und kratzt sich seinen Kopf. „Wie auch immer, Ginny, ich glaube nicht, dass es zu dir passen würde. Auch wenn du wohl grandio … okay in dem Job wärst – es beinhaltet doch, jede Schule in Europa zu inspizieren, wobei du in jedem Land ein paar Monate verbringen würdest. Du wärst ein paar Jahre weg und ..."

„Nein, das klingt genau nach dem, was ich gesucht hab.", nicke ich fest und bewege mich, um wieder aufzustehen. Das ist es. Das ist genau der Fluchtplan, den ich gebraucht hab.

„Was ist mit Harry? Und deine Freunde hier?", fragt Percy, seine Augenbraue hebend. Er weiß, dass ihn so etwas nicht von einer Karrieregelegenheit abhalten würde, doch ich denke nicht, dass er es je von mir erwartet hätte. „Denkst du nicht, er würde ..."

„Nein, Percy.", ich schüttle meinen Kopf fest. „Das ist genau das richtige für mich."

Ich fühle seine Augen auf meinem Rücken als ich mich zum Ausgang umdrehe.

„Ginny. Ist irgendetwas los? Willst du … Vielleicht … Darüber reden?" Er schluckt hart, offensichtlich nervös beim Gedanken daran. Aber Bravo, dass du es versuchst, großer Bruder.

„Nein, überhaupt nichts.", sage ich ihm über meine Schulter.

„Sicher?"

„Du wirst meine Bewerbung morgen gleich als erstes bekommen."

* * *

Danke an Barry P., Hexchen und Snape126 für die Reviews, hat mich sehr gefreut! Und ihr seht ja: Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Ich bin zurück! Und jetzt kein langes drumrumgerede, lest! :)

* * *

„_Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Was tue ich hier?"_

_Hermine schlug die Tür hinter ihr und vor Ginnys Nase zu und rannte zum Aufzug. Sie schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund und versuchte, selbst das leiseste Geräusch zu unterdrücken. Die wenigen Augenblicke, die die Lifttüren zur Abteilung für Bildung und Forschung zum schließen brauchten, wagte Hermine nicht zu atmen._

_Sobald sie den Aufzug, der sie wieder zum Atrium brachte ruckelnd zum Leben erwecken spürte, ließ sie ein schmerzerfülltes Schluchzen aus, das ihr die Kehle einschnürt hatte. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in einer Ecke des Aufzug,s als heiße Tränen ihr Gesicht überströmten, und versuchte ihr bestmögliches, sich zu kontrollieren._

‚_Kontrollieren? Wo war denn die Kontrolle als ich um zehn Uhr morgens hier rein gestürmt bin? Wo war __**ICH**__, als ich den ganzen Tag gewartet habe? Wo war die Kontrolle, als ich …'_

_Die kühle Frauenstimme teilte ihr mit, dass der Aufzug im Atrium angekommen war als die Türen sich aufschoben. Zögerlich verließ Hermine ihre Ecke und äugte, auf eine menschenleere Lobby hoffend, hinaus._

_Enttäuscht erblickte sie einige Nachzügler, die noch nicht rausgekommen waren. Einige warteten offensichtlich auf jemanden, da sie ungeduldig auf ihre Uhren starrten. Andere liefen schnellen Schrittes zu den Kaminen – und in einer Ecke standen noch einige, die sich offenbar mit ihren Kollegen unterhielten._

_Wirsch wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und räusperte sich. Sie schlang ihre Robe eng um sich und schritt in die Menge, hoffend, dass ihre Haare ihr Gesicht ausreichend bedecken würden, damit niemand sie zufällig erkennen würde._

_Sie hatte Glück und schaffte es, unbemerkt zu den Kaminen zu kommen, griff sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver und verschwand in einem hellen Aufblitzen._

_Hermine stolperte aus ihrem Kamin und schmiss ihre Robe sorglos zu Boden. Einen Moment innehaltend lauschte sie den Geräuschen des Hauses. Während sie langsam ausatmete, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass Ron nicht zu Hause war._

_Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und griff sofort nach ihrer Steppdecke, unter der sie schon letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Sie schlang sie um ihre Schultern und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen._

_Mit leerem Blick starrte sie hinüber zum leeren Kamin und versuchte, herauszufinden, was verdammt nochmal gerade geschehen war._

_Ginnys Geruch hatte sie berauscht, die Kontrolle über sie übernommen, wenn auch nur für eine Weile. Wenn sie an sie dachte, wie sie ihren Duft einatmete, an ihre weichen Lippen auf ihren eigenen, dann konnte Hermine nur noch ans weglaufen denken._

_Ein paar Stunden lang hatte sie aufgehört, nachzudenken und zu fürchten und die möglichen Konsequenzen abzuschätzen. Nur einmal hatte sie ihren innersten Trieben gefolgt. Den Befehlen ihres Instinktes zu folgen war sowohl befreiend als auch furchteinflößend gewesen. Doch sie hatte es getan. Inmitten dieser schrecklichen Situation war es erfrischend einfach gewesen, einfach nur zu tun was ihr gesagt wurde, ohne sich selbst zu hinterfragen._

Ich will sie sehen. Ich muss sie sehen. Wenn nicht, werde ich mit Sicherheit vergessen, wie es ist, sich _so_ zu fühlen.

_Und aus dem genau diesem Grund hatte Hermine den Stuhl auf dem sie gesessen hatte, sechs Stunden lang nicht verlassen. Sie hatte den Blick nicht von Ginnys Tür abwenden können. Sie konnte an nichts anderes als an die Rothaarige denken, die nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war, gerade so außer Sicht. Sie hatte es sich nicht erlaubt an Ron zu denken, oder an Harry, oder an die Hochzeit. Nichts konnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit davon ablenken, auf genau den Moment zu warten, wenn Ginny aus ihrem Zimmer kommen würde._

_Ihr Magen taumelte beim Gedanken an Ginny. Sie stellte sie sich vor ihrem inneren Auge auf eine Weise vor wie sie es im unbewussten immer getan hatte. Sofort fühlte sie sich beruhigt; dieses Bild war eine willkommene Atempause für ihre Gehirn._

_Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in den alten Sofapolstern und stöhnte gequält auf als Ginnys Worte wieder ihren Gedanken wiederhallten._

Nicht mehr. Nicht mehr …

_Das mit Ginny war vorbei. Was immer es gewesen war, es war vorbei._

_Es tat weh, die Erinnerung schmerzte Hermine zutiefst, während sie auf dem Sofa in ihrem und Rons Haus lag, mit der Steppdecke seiner Mutter eng um sich gewickelt._

_Was auch mit ihr geschehen mochte, Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Soviel war wohl klar. Der Drang war zu kraftvoll, zu mächtig, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Es schüttelte und schleuderte sie herum, brachte sie dazu, Logik und Zurückhaltung mit gewaltigen Ausbrüchen von überwältigendem Verlangen und Irrsinn zu ersetzen._

"_Denn genau das ist es doch," stieß Hermine hervor. „Dummer Irrsinn."_

_Es wurde zunehmen schwerer, die beiden Hälften ihrer Persönlichkeit in Einklang zu bringen, der Kontrollverlust der letzten Stunden hatte sie mehr verängstigt, als das irgendein wahnsinniger Todesser jemals geschafft hatte._

_Wenn sie den Teil ihres Herzen, den Ginny Weasley infiziert hatte, herausschneiden könnte, dann könnte sie in einer ignoranten, friedlichen Glückseligkeit weiterleben._

_Die Vordertür knallte zu und weckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie konnte hören, wie zwei Menschen durch die Halle gingen._

"_Also sag Ginny bitte nicht, wohin ich gegangen bin, wenn du sie siehst. Okay?"_

_Es war Harry, er war mit Ron gekommen._

"_Jaah klar. __Kein Problem, Kumpel. Ich glaub sowieso nicht, dass ich sie noch sehe. Ist ja nicht so als würde sie öfters mal für nen Tee rumkommen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie anders denkt, wenn du zurückkommts."_

‚_Worüber unterhalten die sich?', fragte sich Hermine, als sie sich die Hand auf den Mund presste und es nicht wagte, ihre Position zu verändern._

"_Ich__hoffs__."_

‚_Harry klingt fröhlich. Er verlässt Ginny und klingt fröhlich?!', dachte Hermine._

_In diesem Moment betraten die beiden Männer das Wohnzimmer und sahen Hermine zusammengerollt unter der Steppdecke auf der Couch._

"_Ich .. ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon da bist, Hermine", stotterte Ron. Er sah alarmiert zu Harry._

"_Noch nicht lange", sagte Hermine leise, gähnte und gab vor, gerade erst erwacht zu sein._

"_Harry .. __Harry ist hier weil er unser Flohpulver benutzen will. Du weißt ja, er und Ginny dürfen keinen eigenen haben", nickte Ron nervös in Richtung Kamin. „Das ist doch okay, oder?"_

"_Natürlich ist es das", meinte Hermine unwirsch und stand auf._

„_Na gut", atmete Harry aus, der sich der seltsamen Atmosphäre im Raum wohl bewusst war. „Ich geh dann mal. Und ich schreib dir dann später noch ne Eule, Ron. Wegen deinem Jungesellenabschied"_

„_Sehr gut", grinste Ron und sah Harry hinterher, wie er in den Kamin trat und dann in einer grünen Flamme im Rauch verschwand._

"_Wohin wollte er denn", fragte Hermine leichthin und versuchte, nicht zu verdächtig zu klingen._

"_Puh, keine Ahnung", antwortete Ron und blickte weg._

"_Haben er und Ginny …" hakte Hermine nach._

"_Keine Ahnung", meinte Ron schulterzuckend und mied ihren Blick als er in die Küche trottete. „Was willst du zum Abendbrot?"_

"_Ich habe keinen Hunger", rief Hermine ihm hinterher, während sie sich verwirrt auf das Sofa setzte._

Halb erwarte ich, dass Harry im Wohnzimmer stehen wird wenn ich nach Hause komme, Blumen in der Hand, bereit mich mit Entschuldigungen zu überhäufen, wie er es immer tut, wenn wir uns streiten. Er ist immer derjenige der nachgibt. Er kann es nicht ertragen, sich länger als einen Tag zu streiten.

Ich hasse das..

Halb hoffe ich, dass er sich dafür entschieden hat, sich meinen Quatsch nicht länger anzuhören und gegangen ist.

Das würde ich aber vermutlich auch hassen, er würde mich vom Haken lassen. Er verdient es nicht, derjenige zu sein, der geht. Der Böse zu sein. So ist er nicht.

Als ich die Tür zu unserer Wohnung öffne ist er nirgendwo zu sehen. Ich eile zu seinem Schrank um nachzusehen ob er seine Sachen mitgenommen hat, doch alles ist immer noch da. Also hat er mich nicht verlassen. Er ist nur gerade nicht da.

Erleichtert atme ich auf. Den ganzen Tag hab ich mich auf dieses grässliche Geständnis vorbereitet, Wir müssen dieses Gespräch unbedingt noch heute Nacht haben.

Doch dann geschah das mit Hermine. Dieser flüchtige Sturm der Verwirrung und der Leidenschaft wehte in mein Büro, entschuldigte sich, versuchte mich zu küssen und rannte wieder fort, als ich sie abwies.

Ich glaube ich zittere immer noch.

Ich kann nicht ordentlich nachdenken und Harry all das schon gar nicht in klaren und verständlichen Worten erklären.

Mein Herz rast, meine Kopf lässt mir keine Ruhe.

Das einzige worauf ich mich konzentrieren konnte ist diese dumme Bewerbung. Die Langeweile wird mich betäuben, die eintönigen Fragen werden mich einlullen und mir etwas Frieden geben.

Und einen Ausweg aus der ganzen Sache hier.

Ich drücke das mehrseitige Dokument auf Harrys Schreibtisch – er scheint immer Arbeit mit nach Hause zu bringen während ich das nie tue.

Es sieht einfach genug aus, einfallslos aber einfach.

Ich durchwühle die Schubladen und finde einen Federkiel, den ich in die Tinte tauche, und fange an zu schreiben.

_Die Sonne durchbrach die Gardinenlosen Fenster in Rons und Hermines Schlafzimmer und das Morgenlicht ergoss sich auf Hermines Gesicht._

_Er tastete ihre Schultern mit seiner freien Hand ab. Sie zuckte zusammen als seine Finge ihre angespannten Muskeln bearbeiteten._

"_Hier ist wohl jemand verspannt", bemerkte er._

„_Was erwartest du denn?", murmelte sie, wieder zusammenzuckend._

"_Hey, ich kenn ne super Methode um Stress abzubauen", grinste Ron und hob eine Augenbraue. Er schob einen Arm unter ihre Taille und zog sie nah an sich heran. „Durch den ganzen Planungsquatsch hatten wir kaum mal Zeit für uns."_

"_Wir sind die ganze Zeit zusammen, Ron", erwiderte Hermine leise und drückte ihr Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen als Ron leicht ihren Nacken zu küssen begann und seine Hände die Haut unter ihrem Pyjama streichelten._

"_Du willst doch nicht bis zur Hochzeitsnacht warten, oder?", fragte Ron, Horror vortäuschend. „Es zählt nicht wirklich, wenn man es schon vorher getan hast, weißt du."_

"_Ich weiß!", gab sie zurück._

"_Also, was ist das Problem? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du schon gekommen bin?!", scherzte Ron und versuchte, die Atmosphäre locker zu halten._

"_Ich hab grad tausend andere Sachen im Kopf, Ronald, und keine davon dreht sich um Sex mit dir, wenn ich so viel zu tun habe.", fauchte Hermine._

"_Okay .. ookay, sag doch einfach du hast Kopfschmerzen oder so." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr ihm diese Zurückweisung wehtat. Er rutschte aus dem Bett und zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an._

"_Ron, sei nicht kindisch", schimpfte sie und setzte sich auf, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken._

"_Bin ich doch gar nicht", sagte er und hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch. __„Ich bin doch gar nicht kindisch. Es ist noch zu früh für eine Standpauke, find ich. __Ich geh duschen, wir können ja dann zusammen Frühstücken, wenn du magst. Wenn du nicht grad zu beschäftigt bist mit deinen ‚tausend Sachen, die du zu hast'"_

_Er drehte sich um, ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und ließ Hermine zurück, die ihr Gesicht in ihren Knien vergraben hatte._

‚_Da bin ich kaum fünf Minuten wach und suche schon wieder Streit mit ihm' Sie stöhnte beim Gedanken daran. ‚Wieso mache ich ihn so fertig?'_

Percys Gesichtsausdruck als ich ihm die Bewerbung gleich als erstes am Morgen gab – noch ehe er richtig in seinem Büro war und seinen Mantel ausgezogen hatte – war unbezahlbar. Und irgendwie verwirrend. Zuerst sah er mich fasziniert an, dass ich es wirklich durchgezogen hatte und es nicht nur ein dummer Impuls gewesen war, weil ich mich mit Harry gestritten hatte oder einfach nur eine plötzliche Laune hatte. Dann gab er mir einen Blick, der hilfloser nicht hätte sein können.

Als wüsste er, dass ich davonlaufe.

Dabei will ich nicht davonlaufen. Ich will mich nur bewegen. Weiterkommen. In ein anderes Land, mit besserem Klima, aufregenden Kulturen und mit einem Sinn. Irgendwo wo ich mich ausruhen und stärken kann. Irgendwohin, wo mich die Leute nicht automatisch an meinem Haar und meinen Sommersprossen erkennen.

Ich habe bis zum Mittagessen kaum irgendetwas erledigt weil ich nicht mit tagträumen über diese neue Chance vor mir aufhören kann. Ich frage mich, ob einige der Orte zu denen ich gehen werde am Meer sein werden? Ich hoffe es. Ich könnte den Ozean stundenlang anstarren.

_Ron und Harry saßen auf den vorderen Stufen von Rons und Hermines Landhaus, ließen die Blicke über die Landschaft schweifen und tranken Pixi-gebrauten Met aus Flaschen._

"_Ich hab nachgedacht – der Streifen Gras mit den Büschen dort drüben. Man kann ihn gut von der Küche aus sehen.", meinte Ron._

"_Jaah und? Was willst du mir damit sagen?", seufzte Harry und lehnte sich zurück auf seine Ellenbogen._

"_Wenn du mich mal aussprechen lassen würdest, Schwachkopf.", murmelte Ron. „Ich will es ein bisschen anheben und eine Schaukel drauf bauen. __Vielleicht auch eine Rutsche oder so. Einen Sandkasten. So'n Zeug eben."_

"_Ron, du wirst heiraten – langsam wird's Zeit, dass du aufhörst, im Sand zu spielen, hm?"_

"_Nicht für mich, du Trottel", lächelte Ron und sah zum dunkler werdenden Himmel auf. „Für Ron Junior und so. Wie schon gesagt, man sieht es von der Küche aus, perfekt. So kann .."_

„_So kann Hermine, wenn sie den Abwasch macht und putzt, auch noch auf die Kinder aufpassen, was? Faule Sau.", kicherte Harry._

"_Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass man sie so besser zum Essen hereinrufen kann, aber egal.", meinte Ron nun, und versuchte, sein Gesicht so gelassen wie möglich zu halten-_

"_Jaa klar", lachte Harry mit seinem besten Freund. Auf einmal hörte er auf und sah Ron besorgt an. „Hey .. willst du mir vielleicht gerade irgendwas sagen? Eigentlich sind ja traditionell die Flitterwochen dazu da also hast du es wohl ein bisschen überstürzt. Oder Hermine."_

"_Klappe", schmunzelte Ron und gab Harry einen Hieb auf die Stirn._

"_Hey!", jaulte Harry auf und schob Ron von sich. „Okay okay, den hab ich verdient."_

"_Danke", grinste Ron. __"Weißt du, ich hab echt keine Angst vor der Hochzeit. Der Gedanke gefällt mir. Ich freu mich drauf.__"_

"_Ich glaub ich werd wie gelähmt sein. Nicht wegen deiner Hochzeit natürlich. Darauf freu ich mich auch."_

"_Hermine ist wie gelähmt.", merkte Ron gelassen an und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche._

"_Ja, das ist offensichtlich.", erwiderte Harry leise._

"_Aber es ist schon okay, Ich hab keine Angst.", sagte Ron ihm ehrlich. „Jetzt bin ich noch ruhig aber sobald wir verheiratet sind werde ich fertig sein. Es ist einfach höllisch viel. Ich kann ein guter Freund sein, ein guter Verlobter – aber ich hab verdammt nochmal keine Ahnung, wie man ein guter Ehemann ist. __Es ist aufregend. __Aber es macht einem auch Angst. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Welt sich um ausgewogene Gegenteile dreht, denke ich, dass Hermine die starke, ruhige und furchtlose Ehefrau sein wird. Sie wird mir schon sagen, wie ich ein guter Ehemann und Vater sein kann. Also ist sie jetzt zu Tode erschrocken von dem Gedanken – doch sobald sie den Ring am Finger hat, wird sie diejenige sein, die mich unterstützt._

„_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das irgendwie traurig ist, Ron. Oder irgendwie nett."_

"_Ich finde es nett.", lächelte Ron und scharrte mit dem Absatz im Gras._

"_Denkst du ich hab recht?", fragte Harry plötzlich._

"_Womit?"_

"_Mit__ Ginny. __Mache ich vielleicht den größten Fehler meines Lebens?"_

"_Das kannst du mich nicht über meine Schwester fragen, Harry", sagte Ron und zog eine Grimasse._

"_Ich weiß. __Aber wen soll ich sonst fragen?", fragte Harry missmutig und leerte seine Metflasche._

"Ginny."

"Du bist wieder da.", rufe ich zu Harry, der beklommen aus dem Fenster sieht. Er dreht sich mit den Händen in den Taschen um, um mich anzublicken.

„Ich bin wieder zuhause.", wiederholt er und grüßt mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie war es auf Arbeit?"

"Wie immer. Gut."

"Schön. So war mein Tag auch", lächelt er und reibt meine Arme.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden.", murmle ich leise und kann ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Gut, den ich muss auch mit dir reden.", antwortet Harry, zieht mich an seine Brust und hält mich fest.

"Ich muss das schnell loswerden ehe ich .."

"Darf ich anfangen?", fragt er schnell und geht einen Schritt zurück.

„I .. ich .."

"Ich glaub, dass das, was ich sagen will, etwas mit dem zu tun hat, was du vielleicht sagen willst." , erzählt er mir kryptisch.

"Wie ..?"

"Okay.", nickt er eifrig. "Ich fang dann mal an."

„Harry .."

HARRY!! Ich versuche hier, dir etwas mitzuteilen!

"Ginny, lass mich bitte ausreden, denn im Ernst, ich wird's nicht aushalten wenn du anfängst und dann wird es in einem hohen krächzen aus mir herauskommen und du wirst mich ansehen als wäre ich wahnsinnig und es wäre einfach nicht der Moment, auf den ich gehofft hätte.", sagt er hastig.

Ich nicke. Mach schon, Harry, aber schnell. Andernfalls krächze ich dir vielleicht meine eigenen Entschuldigung ins Gesicht.

"Ginny, wir sind jetzt schon Ewigkeiten zusammen, ähm", sagt er, leiser werdend und presst dabei die Augen zusammen als würde er etwas vom inneren seines Kopfes ablesen. Er nimmt meine Hände und führt mich zur Couch. „Und wir leben zusammen. Und wir lieben einander. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mit irgendjemand anderem zusammenzuleben oder jemanden außer dir zu lieben."

Ich schlucke und sehe ihn lächeln und vor Konzentration eine Grimasse ziehen.

"Nicht sehr beeindruckend, was?", lacht er nervös. Er atmet tief ein und fängt nochmal an. „Als ich elf Jahre alt war, fand ich heraus, dass Magie existiert. Ich fand heraus, dass ich ein Zauberer war und dass ich fortgehen würde um mit Leuten wie mir in Hogwarts zu lernen. Das war, bis heute, die beste Offenbarung meines Lebens. Ich meine – bis dahin hatte ich ein beschissenes Leben. Also ging ich nach Hogwarts und traf Ron. Und durch Ron traf ich dich."

„Als ich sechzehn Jahre alt war gab es ein Ereignis, das all die Magie, die Zauberer, selbst Hogwarts in den Schatten stellte. Ich küsste dich. Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Während alle uns beobachteten. Und ich entdeckte, dass es eine zweite Art der Magie gibt, die noch besser ist als die erste. Ich liebte dich seit ich dich damals küsste und vielleicht schon davor. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Und ich will dich heiraten."

Nicht bewegen. Nicht sprechen. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht passiert. Vielleicht hört es gleich auf.

Als würde man einem Bären gegenüberstehen. Stell dich tot.

Ein Lichtblitz funkelt von etwas in seiner Hand. Ich werde mich wohl wirklich tot stellen müssen.

_Nimms zurück, nimms zurück, nimms zurück._

"Ich frage dich, " Harry räuspert sich und rutscht vom Sofa auf den Boden. Er kniet vor mir und ergreift meine Hände fest. „Ich frage dich, ob du meine Frau werden willst. Wirst du mich heiraten?"

Das ist nicht echt.

* * *

Soo nach einigen Monaten hatte ich doch mal wieder Lust auf ne Übersetzung :) Habs heute angefangen und 4-5 Stunden gebraucht, hab nicht auf die Uhr geguckt. Ich hoffe die Qualität ist okay, hba jetzt nur mal schnell drübergelesen. Kritik nehm ich gerne an :)

DANKE an Hexchen, Bibi-Bunny und Mine für die Reviews! Und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat... :/


	10. Chapter 10

Da bin ich schon wieder! Und heute sogar mit Beta, danke an Shira1111 fürs drüberschauen :)

Übrigens hab ich am Freitag nochmal alle Kapitel etwas korrigiert und verbessert, weil mir doch einige Fehler ins Auge gefallen waren - für Kritik bin ich aber weiterhin offen.

* * *

„_Willst du mich heiraten?"_

„Harry ...", murmle ich und starre angespannt an die Decke während ich versuche, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Keine Tränen des Glücks, der Freude, des Schocks oder der Überraschung.

Frustration. Ungeduld. Verzweiflung.

Wie konnte es so weit kommen?

Ich muss die Zeit vergessen muss sich irgendwie vor mir versteckt haben. Eine Stunde hier. Ein halber Tag da. Entwischt, so dass ich es nicht bemerken konnte. Bis wir in dieser unmöglichen Situation aufeinander prallen; als hätte sich die Zeit gegen mich verschworen. Um mich zu bestrafen. Um mich an der Kehle zu packen, mich zu schütteln und zu schreien 'Jetzt wird's aber verdammt ernst, oder? Du solltest langsam mal was tun, was?'

„Ginny, weinst du?", fragt mich Harry sanft. „Bist du glücklich? Überwältigt? O-oder ist es der Ring? Gefällt er dir nicht?"

Um Merlins Willen, Harry, ich hab den Ring noch nicht mal angesehen! Das helle Aufblitzen hat mir schon mehr als genug über diesen Ring gesagt. Ich will den verdammten Ring nicht ansehen.

„Gin?"

Wenn du eine große, schmutzige Ratte in eine Ecke stößt, dann wird sie dich angreifen und nach deiner Kehle springen. Dich am schwächsten Punkt angreifen**,** um dir soviel Schaden wie nur möglich zuzufügen. Das erzählte mir Fred als ich noch ein Kind war. Es machte mir entwickelte fast schon eine Phobie vor Ecken, falls ich ausversehen etwas dahin drängen würde, das mir wehtun könnte. Den größten Teil meiner Kindheit verbrachte ich damit, vorsichtig im Kreis zu laufen.

Jetzt sitze ich in der Ecke fest und habe nicht den Mut, ihm an die Halsschlagader zu springen.

Es wird nur schlimmer und schlimmer und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch atmen kann, ohne irgend etwas zu sagen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie viele Lügenworte ich noch ertragen kann. Ich ertrinke in diesen verdrehten Lügen und diesem falschen Leben. Wenn ich alleine zu Boden sinken würde, wäre das wohl gerecht; aber weil ich Harrys Ärmel erwischt habe, ziehe ich ihn mit zum schmutzigen Boden.

Ich will endlich auftauchen.

„Harry, ich ..."

Was ich vor mir sehe, lässt einen Schmerz in mir entstehen**,** als würden sich meine Innereien umkrempeln. Harry, auf den Knien, wie er diesen wundervollen Ring hält, sein Gesicht vor Hoffnung leuchtend.

Ich werde einfach genug Luft einsaugen, um nicht völlig zu ertrinken und wieder in die Tiefen zurückkehren, an die ich gewöhnt bin.

„Harry, es tut mir so Leid, ich hab komplett vergessen, dass ich mich nach der Arbeit mit Mum verabredet habe", schnappe ich falsch nach Luft, während ich mir in falscher Erkenntnis mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlage.

„O.. Oh", stottert er, und steht auf. „Und du .."

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir müssen noch so viel für die Hochzeit planen", erkläre ich und versuche, überzeugend zu wirken. „Ich hab es ihr versprochen. Tut mir Leid. Können wir später darüber reden?"

Merlin. Seit wann helfe ich Mum mit der Hochzeit? Wie kommt dieser Unsinn nur mit solcher Leichtigkeit über meine Lippen?

„Ähm, okay, wenn dir das lieber ist."

„Super", lächle ich und küsse ihn auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns dann am Dienstag, okay? Wegen dem Probelauf?"

Was heißt, dass mir bis Dienstag besser eine Antwort oder eine Erklärung oder verdammt nochmal eine bessere Ausrede eingefallen ist. Ich sollte mir einfach meine persönliche Schaufel kaufen; perfekt, um mir selbst 24 Stunden am Stück ein Grab zu schaufeln.

Ich glaube, dass der verzweifelte Anblick von Harry, wie er um meine Hand anhält, einen ernsthaften Einfluss auf meine Fähigkeit zu lügen hat. Ich eile hinüber zum Schlafzimmer und stopfe Klamotten für die nächsten Tage in eine Reisetasche. Ich gehe zum Fuchsbau. Wie verdammt konnte es so weit kommen? Wie war das mit dem Aufklären? Was war mit dem Vorsatz geschehen, auf keinen Fall zu gehen?

„Wir könnten uns doch morgen treffen, oder?", fragt er sanft, während er mich beim Packen beobachtet. „Ich komme nach der Arbeit zu euch. Wir könnten reden und ..."

„Ich kann nicht", antworte ich. „Da werden die Kleider angepasst, weißt du noch?"

Irgendjemand sollte mich aufhalten. Meine Stimme mit einem Zauber ersticken, sie mit einem Zaubertrank stehlen, hinter meinem Rücken einen Avada Kedavra aussprechen – irgendetwas, um dieses selbstgemachte Chaos zu beenden.

„Kleider angepasst?", fragt er zweifelnd. „Du willst also doch die Brautjungfer sein?"

Nein

„Ja."

Ich will sterben.

Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät, sich tot zu stellen, sich auf den Boden sinken zu lassen, die Augen zu schließen, meine Atmung zu verlangsamen und ihn einfach an mir vorbei laufen zu lassen.

„Wann hast du das denn entschieden?", fragt er verwirrt.

„Mum hat mich überzeugt." Noch eine Lüge, ich sinke weiter nach unten.

Ich muss hier weg, ehe ich ihm vorschlage, dass wir eine Doppelhochzeit mit Ron und Hermine machen. Was macht er nur mit mir?

„_Wir haben von fast allen, die wir eingeladen haben, eine Antwort bekommen", lächelte Ron und lies sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa plumpsen. Sie las mit gerunzelter Stirn ein Muggelbuch und schien ihm nicht wirklich zuzuhören._

„_Großartig", murmelte sie und blätterte eine zerlesene Seite weiter._

„_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir Katie Bell eingeladen haben.", grübelte Ron und drehte die Einladung in seiner Hand herum._

„_Haben wir auch nicht. Ich hab ihr eine geschickt. Gestern", antwortete Hermine leise._

„_Tatsächlich? Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass ihr so gut befreundet seid", erwiderte Ron mit gehobenen Augenbrauen._

„_Sind wir auch nicht wirklich", antwortete Hermine vorsichtig, den Blick immer noch auf die Seiten vor ihr fixiert. „Ich hab sie vor ein paar Tagen getroffen und sie war von der Idee so begeistern, dass ich dachte, es wäre unhöflich, sie nicht einzuladen."_

„_Oh, du hast recht, ist schon okay", Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Katie war immer nett zu allen. Und außerdem hat sie Oliver Wood als ihren Bonus. Ich hab gehört, dass sie zusammen sind. Wo hast du sie denn getroffen?"_

„_In einem Pub, auswärts."_

„_Darf ich raten, wann du in diesem Pub warst?", fragte Ron leise._

„_Wenn du willst.", schnaubte Hermine und versuchte, so unberührt wie möglich zu erscheinen._

„_Okay, vergiss es einfach", murmelte er und blätterte durch ein paar weitere Einladungen. „Alicia Spinnet? Du hast Alicia eingeladen? Wann hast du sie denn getroffen?"_

„_Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wie Katie Bell. Ist das ein Problem?", fragte Hermine in einem kühlen Ton, immer noch nicht aufsehend._

„_Naja, wir kannten sie doch beide nicht wirklich, oder? Sie war älter und nicht so gesellschaftlich. Irgendwie sogar ein bisschen seltsam. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gerücht von ihr und Patricia Stimpson? Fred erwähnte mal, sie zusammen im .."_

„_Ja, Ron, klasse. Du kannst dich noch an Jahre alte Gerüchte erinnern. Gut zu wissen, dass ich einen Mann mit einem so guten Gedächtnis heiraten werde" schnappte Hermine und stand rasch auf, um ihn zornig anzustarren._

„_Verdammt nochmal, Hermine", meckerte Ron, als sich seine Verlobte vom Sofa entfernte, um in die Küche zu fliehen. „Das war doch nur Spaß."_

„_Spaß?", wiederholte Hermine und kam wieder zurück, um direkt vor ihm zum Halten zu kommen. „Du fandest es spaßig, dass das gesamte Haus, die gesamte Schule ihr hinterher gegafft hat und Gerüchte über etwas verbreitet hat, dass letzten Endes nur ihre Sache war?"_

„_Hermine, so war Schule eben. So ist es nun mal, ein Teenager zu sein", zuckte Ron mit den Schultern, verblüfft, dass Hermine daran solch einen Anstoß sah. „Die Leute reden eben. Sie tratschen. Sie machen sich über einen lustig. Es passiert eben."_

„_Oh, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es vollkommen normal ist, jeden auf der Welt, der laut Ron Weasley auch nur _etwas_ anders ist, schlecht zu machen. Und du bist kein Teenager mehr, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Und immer noch machst du deine Späße auf Kosten anderer?"_

„_Wieso kümmert dich das?", fragte Ron durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Du warst damals wahrscheinlich genauso und hast über Gerüchte getratscht."_

„_Ganz bestimmt nicht!", schnaubte Hermine entrüstet._

„_Naa klar. Also hast du den gesamten Skandal an dir vorbeigehen lassen, weil es nicht 'politisch korrekt' war oder wie auch immer deine Muggel das nennen."_

„_Meine Muggel?", schrie Hermine fast schon „Wolltest du das sagen? Oder vielleicht Schlammblut, Ron?"_

„_Jetzt bist du einfach nur hysterisch", schrie Ron und stand auf, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Dieses Wort entfachte eine Riesenwut in ihm. „Du weißt genau, dass ich dieses Wort nie sagen oder auch nur denken würde. Zu dir oder irgendjemand anders. Du erfindest doch einfach nur Gründe, um auf mich wütend sein zu können. Du streitest dich wegen Alicia Spinnet mit mir, gottverdammt?!?"_

„_Ganz genau!", zischte Hermine. „Alicia wird mit zur Hochzeit kommen und sie kann mit einem Freund, einer Freundin oder mit dem riesigen scheiß-Kraken aus dem verdammten See kommen und du wirst nicht _ein_ Wort darüber verlieren!"_

„_Wer hat gesagt, dass ich das tun würde? Ich bin kein verdammter religiöser Fanatiker. Und eigentlich hoffte ich, dass gerade _du_ das wissen würdest", erwiderte Ron ihr erbittert und stach mit dem Finger in ihre Richtung._

_Als Hermine nichts erwiderte und ihr wütendes Gesicht zusammenfiel, weil sie erkannte, wie aggressiv und anklagend sie gewesen war, fühlte sich Ron nur noch wütender._

„_Und ich werde nicht hier bleiben, um mich wieder sinnloserweise mit dir über nichts zu streiten, damit du mich ohne jeglichen Grund mit diesem Scheiß beleidigen kannst", höhnte Ron. Er griff nach seinem Mantel, der über dem Stuhl hing und lief zur Tür. „Du kannst ja hierbleiben und mich ganz für dich alleine in Gedanken zerfetzen."_

_Hermine erschauderte als die Vordertür in ihren Rahmen knallte, als sie Ron hinter sich zuwarf._

Es war zu spät, um Mum noch aufzuwecken, als ich letzte Nacht zu ihr kam. Natürlich würde sie überrascht sein – das zweite mal diese Woche, dass ich in der Heimat meiner Kindheit abtauchen würde.

Als sie also früh am Morgen mit einem Arm voller frischer Bettlaken in mein Zimmer kommt, kann ich ihr kaum vorwerfen, dass sie aufschreit.

„Merlin, Ginny! Wo kommst du denn her?", verlangt sie zu wissen, eine Hand auf ihrer Brust.

„Sorry", murmle ich und setze mich, immer noch im Halbschlaf, auf. „Ich bin letzte Nacht gekommen und wollte dich nicht aufwecken."

„Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Spiel du hier spielst, Ginny. Dich mitten in der Nacht hier hereinzuschleichen. Hast du dich mit Harry gestritten?", fragt sie taktvoll.

„Harry und ich ..", nuschle ich und drücke mich vom Kopfende des Bettes ab.

„Du fliehst immer wieder hier her und willst nicht darüber reden. Und Ron will mir nicht sagen, was Harry ihm erzählt...", seufzt Mum. Wir sitzen uns still gegenüber – sie erwartet, dass ich wieder zusammenbreche und ich hoffe, dass sie abhaut, bis ich vollständig wach bin. Ich bin kein großer Fan davon, halbwach ausgefragt zu werden. Ich fühle mich sehr verletzlich.

Das Wartespiel wird von zwei Eulen unterbrochen, die am Zimmer des Schlafzimmers erscheinen. Eine braune, die aussieht wie Rons. Und die andere – Scheiße. Meine und Harrys.

„Ich weiß, wem die gehören", brummt Mum sanft, als sie zum Fenster läuft, um sie hineinzulassen. Sie nimmt die beiden Briefe an – einer hat eine Beule in der Mitte. Sie liest die Namen auf beiden und gibt mir den mit der Beule. Irgendwie beunruhigend.

„Ron ist wohl schon früh aufgestanden um zu planen.", meint Mum laut, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie mit mir redet. Sie öffnet ihn und liest ihn während ich einfach nur auf Harrys Handschrift auf meinem Brief starre.

„Oh, Ginny!", ruft sie und dreht sich mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht zu mir.

Was, verdammt?

„Ron schreibt, dass du dich doch noch dazu entschieden hast, die Brautjungfer zu sein" sprudelt es aus ihr heraus, als sie mich in eine enge Umarmung zieht, auf die ich nicht wirklich reagieren kann.

„Was?"

Sie lässt mich los um den Brief nochmals zu lesen. „Er sagt, dass Harry ihm letzte Nacht geeult hat, dass du heute für die Kleideranprobe kommen würdest und um mir mit den Vorbereitungen zu helfen! Ginny, ich wusste doch, dass du es machen würdest!"

Ich blinzle verlegen und fühle mich winzig und sehe bestimmt aus wie Professor Flitwick, wenn er einem Oger gegenüberstehen würde. Wie soll ich meiner Mutter nur sagen, dass das alles ein Riesenmissverständnis ist und dass ich Harry angelogen habe, um nicht eine bestimmte Entscheidung treffen zu müssen?

„Er schreibt auch, dass ihr Neuigkeiten habt", liest sie fragend vor. „Du und Harry habt Neuigkeiten?"

„Haben wir?", frage ich schwach, den Brief mit den Gedanken ganz woanders öffnend. Als ich das tue, fällt ein kleines glänzendes Etwas aus dem Briefumschlag auf die Bettdecke.

„Ganz offensichtlich habt ihr die!", kreischt Mum halb und deutet auf das kleine Werkzeug des Teufels in meinem Schoß.

Ich hebe den kleinen Ring auf und lese die wenigen geschriebenen Wörter, die er beigelegt hat.

_Ich hab mir gedacht du solltest das vielleicht haben, während du dich entscheidest .. um dich daran zu erinnern, was ich dir anbiete._

_In Liebe, Harry._

„Oh Ginny, du wirst heiraten!", ruft Mum aus und weint jetzt ganz unverhohlen.

Verdammte Scheiße.

„_Bestimmt gehen Ginny und Harry ihre Hochzeit viel organisierter an", bemerkte Molly, während sie den Saum von Hermines Kleid begutachtete._

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon so weit sind, Molly", antwortete Hermine leise._

„_Hat sie es dir noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Molly und sah überrascht auf._

„_Was gesagt?"_

„_Er hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht! Harry hat sie gefragt, ob er sie heiraten will", strahlte sie. Hermine stand erstarrt da und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. Unbewusst strichen ihre Fingerkuppen die Falten ihres Kleides herunter. Sie fühlte ihre Sinne von dem weiß des Kleides überwältigt, bis es ihr komplettes Blickfeld einnahm. Wie die Forscher an den Polen, von denen sie als kleines Mädchen so fasziniert gewesen war. So viel Schnee, dass man nach einer Weile blind wurde. Du kannst in all dem weiß nichts mehr voneinander unterscheiden. White-Out._

„_Oh, fantastisch", sagte Hermine bewegungslos, immer noch wie gelähmt von ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild._

„_Ginny? Kommst du raus? Ich will sehen wie dir das Kleid steht", drängte Molly._

„Gleich, Mum!", rufe ich zurück. Das hier ist mein verdammt nochmal schlimmster Albtraum. Die Farbe ist zwar nicht schlecht und das Kleid passt mir gut. Aber ich stehe in dem Kleid, welches mich zu einem Teil der Hochzeit macht, für die ich geraubt, gemordet, gebettelt und geweint hätte, um nicht ein Teil davon sein zu müssen.

Aber ich bin hier. In einem blauen Satin-Kleid. Alles wegen diesem verdammten Harry und seinen verdammten Fragen, die mich in den nächsten Bunker fliehen ließen.

„Ginny!"

„Ist ja schon gut, Mum", murmle ich und schlüpfe aus dem Bad.

Als ich Hermine in diesem großen, weißen Kleid sehe – dem endgültigen Kostüm dieser Tragödie der Fehler – will ich etwas oder jemanden schlagen.

Hermine hat mich bemerkt und es sieht aus, als würde sie genau das gleich denken. Dieser Blick macht mir auf eine Art und Weise Angst, dass ich möglicherweise noch nächtelang davon träumen werde.

„Ich brauch ein bisschen frische Luft", sagt sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne, zieht das Kleid aus Mums Griff und schiebt sich grob an mir vorbei.

„Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt", macht mir meine Mum klar, als würde sie damit das menschliche Desaster erklären, das Hermine Granger heißt.

„Was, Mum?"

„Deine Hochzeit", sie lächelt hemmungslos. „Sie ärgert sich vielleicht, weil du ihr nicht gesagt hast, dass Harry dir einen Antrag gemacht hat."

„Im Ernst, Mum?" Und diese verrückte Kuh lächelt einfach nur. Hat nicht auch nur die kleinste Ahnung. „Na dann..", seufze ich, ziehe mir einen Rock über und folge ihr.

Ich sehe sie kurz vor dem Ende des Gartens, auf dem Weg zum Wald. Das Kleid scheint ihre Fähigkeit im Weglaufen nicht wirklich zu schmälern.

„Hermine, du musst zurück kommen. Mum kriegt einen Anfall, wenn du das Kleid ruinierst", rufe ich ihr verärgert nach und versuche dabei mein bestes, um gleichgültig zu wirken.

„Und?", ruft Hermine zurück, reißt sich von meinem Griff los und läuft eilig zwischen den Bäumen davon.

Ich könnte zurückkehren. Ich sollte zurückkehren. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht anders kann, als ihr zu folgen.

Ich drücke mich durch die mich streifenden und federnden Zweige und sehe Hermine inmitten einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie macht irgendetwas doch ich kann nicht erkennen, was.

Als ich mich aus dem Unterholz gekämpft habe, sehe ich, was sie tut. Und bin komplett sprachlos.

Dort steht Hermine, barfuß auf dem bemoosten grünen Waldboden und trägt nichts außer ihrer Unterwäsche. Sie steht über ihrem Hochzeitskleid, auf das ihr Zauberstab zeigt. Ihre Hand zittert, ihr Gesicht ist rot und sie sieht ganz so aus, als wäre sie kurz davor, einen Wortschwall an Flüchen loszulassen, der selbst die Zwillinge erröten ließe.

Doch nur ein Wort verlässt ihre Lippen.

„Incendio!", schreit sie. Und in diesem Augenblick (da Hermine Granger der letzte Mensch auf Erden ist, der sich verzaubern würde), steht das gesamte Kleid in Flammen. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von den tanzenden Flammen abwenden, die ihre befreite Silhouette beleuchten. Es dauert nicht lange – oder vielleicht hat mir die Zeit wieder einen Streich gespielt – bis das gesamte, wunderschöne, handgemachte Kleid zu Asche heruntergebrannt ist.

Sie blickt über die erkaltende Asche zu mir auf. Der leicht wahnsinnige Gesichtsausdruck ist immer noch in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen doch sie sieht mich an, als wäre ich die einzige Person, die sie hier im Wald sehen wollte.

„Harry hat dich gefragt", sagt sie klar und betont. Sie steckt ihren Zauberstab unter die feine Spitze ihres Hochzeits-Strumpfhalters. In dem Wissen, dass sie den Stab nicht mehr in den Händen hält, fühle ich mich etwas leichter.

„Das hat er", gebe ich zu.

„Was hast du geantwortet?"

Ich öffne und schließe meinen Mund wieder.

„Also? Wirst du heiraten oder nicht?", fragt sie hochmütig.

„Die Frage sollte ich vielleicht besser dir stellen, wenn man bedenkt, dass du gerade das verdammte Hochzeitskleid verbrannt hast und so" höhne ich halb.

„Harry ist nicht der richtige", sagt sie leise, steigt grazil über die Asche ihres Hochzeitskleides und kommt mir näher.

„Und ich glaube nicht an 'den Richtigen'", antworte ich und versuche, einen Schritt zurück zu machen.

„Nein. Du glaubst an die 'Zwei' und die 'Drei' und die 'Fünfzehn'", sagt mir Hermine barsch. „Oder etwa nicht?" Ehe ich antworten kann spricht sie weiter. „Aber so ist es nicht, stimmt's? Das würde ja irgendeine sich wiederholende Treue voraussetzen. Aber du bist nicht treu", sagt sie knapp während Zweige unter ihren Füßen brechen.

„Und du bist es?", spotte ich, als meine schwitzigen Hände auf dem glatten Satin meines Kleides rutschend halt suchen.

„Du hast jeden, mit dem du je zusammen warst, betrogen. Michael, Dean, Harry – das weiß ich mit Sicherheit."

Unbehaglich ist nicht das richtige Wort. Auch nicht nervös. Etwas in ihr ist mit dem Kleid verbrannt. Oder die Flamme hat sich in ihr erhoben.

„Du – du nennst ein paar dumme Küsse fremdgehen?", stottere ich und drücke mich rückwärts durch ein paar einzelne Äste.

Ich werde gejagt, belauert. Sie will Blut sehen. Mich nicht verwunden, sondern töten. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde in eine Falle getappt sein, Metallkiefer werden sich um mich schließen und es wird kein Entkommen geben.

„Ich weiß, dass du mehr getan hast, als nur das", erwidert sie. Immer noch kommt sie näher, ihr gesamter Körper angespannt. Auch wenn ich mich nicht auf ihren Körper konzentrieren kann. Ich kann sie so nicht ansehen, nur mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet. Wenn ich es täte, würde es mir mehr Kraft nehmen als ich habe, um mich davonzustehlen.

„Tust du nicht", Ich lächle nervös und lecke mir die Lippen.

„Doch", lächelt sie gefährlich zurück.

„Wie?" fordere ich sie heraus, weil meinem Verstand nichts anderes einfällt.

„Kaffeeklatsch, lustigerweise", sagt sie und beugt ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, als würde sie ihre Beute bemessen. Viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht mehr. „Vor einigen Jahren, mit einer der Frauen, mit denen ich arbeite. Sie musste mir einfach von der rothaarigen erzählen, die sie die letzte Nacht 'gehabt' hatte. Ich wusste, dass du es warst, bevor sie es mir sagte. Wahrscheinlich hast du bald darauf aufgehört, mit Hexen rumzumachen. Zu riskant. Du weißt, wie klein die magische Welt ist. Es war besser, bei vergesslichen Muggeln zu bleiben."

„Muggel.", wiederhole ich weich und nicke leicht.

„Also, wie viele? Eine die Woche? Zwei? Ich weiß, dass Harry eine Menge herumreist. Und er vertraut dir zu sehr, um dich zu verdächtigen", vermutet Hermine. „Fühlst du dich wenigstens manchmal schuldig?"

„Schuldig?", echoe ich und räuspere mich. Noch ein Schritt rückwärts und ich falle in einen verschlungenen Käfig aus Ästen. Es fühlt sich an, als würden sie sich um mich winden, mich zuverlässig aufrecht halten, ohne mich aber los zu lassen.

Und immer noch kommt Hermine auf mich zu.

Jeder, der sie so noch nicht gesehen hat, würde wohl daran zweifeln, dass die Heilerin Granger sich je so verhalten würde. Zwischen Angst und Begehren liegt nur ein Einhornhaar.

Ihre bloßen Füße sind schmutzig, ihre Zehen sinken in die weiche Erde während sie immer näher kommt. Nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt kann ich ihre mit Asche bestäubte Haut schon fast schmecken.

„Ich sagte: Fühlst du dich manchmal schuldig?"

„Schuldig beschreibt es noch nicht mal annähernd", antworte ich mit leiser Stimme.

„Nicht annähernd", stimmt sie mir zu, weniger aggressiv. Aber immer noch sind ihre Finger wie Klauen; lang ausgestreckt und bereit, wenn nötig zuzuschlagen.

Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und einen Moment lang denke ich, dass sie mich in Stücke reißen wird, mein Herz herausrupfen und in meinem Blut tanzen würde. Stattdessen berühren ihre Fingerspitzen sanft meine Wange und meine Lippen.

„Aber mich hast du nie betrogen, nicht wahr?", fragt sie leise.

Der Blick den ich ihr schenke ist all die Bestätigung, die sie braucht.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel hab ich schon angefangen, ein paar kleine Reviews würden mich bestimmt zu Hochleistungen anspornen ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Und genau hier, versunken in diesem Nest aus Ästen, Hermines bloßer Bauch auf meinem Körper ruhend, mein lebenswichtiger Atem in meiner Brust eingesperrt und ihre Fingerspitzen auf meinem Gesicht, rettet mich gerade meine Mutter, wie ich es am wenigsten erwartet hätte.

„Ginny! Hermine! Seid ihr hier unten?"

Hermines Kopf dreht sich schnell und sie linst durch das dichte Grün des Waldes um genau abschätzen zu können, wo meine Mutter ist. Da ihre Stirn sich glättet nehme ich an, dass sie noch weit genug weg ist.

Sie dreht sich um und reicht mir ihre Hand als sie bemerkt, dass ich einige Schwierigkeiten habe, mich aus dem Gebüsch zu kämpfen. Ich fühle mich wieder wie die etwas hässliche, ungeschickte und schlaksige Dreizehnjährige; Schlamm an den Knien, Quidditch im Kopf und eher wie einer ihrer älteren Brüder denn wie ein richtiges Mädchen aussehend.

Ich blicke auf ihre Hand, dann auf zu ihr. Ich bemerke, dass mein Blick wohl die unterschwellige Botschaft 'Ich werd' dich verdammt nochmal nicht berühren, bist du wahnsinnig?' vermittelt, aber kann das nicht wirklich ändern. Es scheint sie aber auch nicht wirklich zu verunsichern. Ihr Gesicht ist unberührt, ausdruckslos. Als wären die vergangenen zehn Minuten in den Abgrund verschwunden, in dem all jene Momente, die zwischen uns passierten und die sie sich nicht erklären oder rationalisieren kann, hausen.

Als ich ihre Hand nicht annehme (denn jede Berührung könnte uns wieder auf gefährliches Terrain bringen), benutzt sie sie, um ihre Haare nervös auf eine ungeschickte Weise zurück zu streichen. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment realisiert sie, dass sie tatsächlich halbnackt draußen und in Gegenwart einer anderen Person steht. (Und ich für meinen Teil strenge ich mich wahnsinnig, fast schon schmerzlich, an, sie nicht anzustarren, zu gaffen, zu glotzen, ihr keine schönen Augen zu machen und mich wie ein Perverser zu benehmen.) Ihr Körper schrumpft in sich zusammen und sie geht weiter vor mir zurück, als sie bemerkt, dass es nichts gibt, in dem sie sich verbergen kann. Sie steht inmitten einer offenen Lichtung.

Sie zieht ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Hochzeits-Strumpfhalter.

Ich weiche zurück und bin eine Sekunde lang vollkommen sicher, dass sie mich verfluchen wird. Stattdessen zeigt sie in Richtung des Hauses und murmelt 'Accio Robe'. Ein paar Augenblicke später kommt ihre lange schwarze Robe wie ein kopfloser und gliedmaßenloser Geist durch die Luft auf uns zugeflogen. Sie wickelt sich um sie und die aufgebrachte rosa Farbe beginnt, von Hermines Wangen zu verblassen.

„Wie willst du das erklären?", frage ich leise und gestikuliere zu dem schwelenden Aschehaufen, der einmal ihr Hochzeitskleid gewesen war. „Du kannst ja schwer sagen, dass du es so gefunden hast? Oder dass es schon so war, als du es gekriegt hast?"

Sie lächelt leicht, aber sieht mich nicht an. Die Überreste begutachtend seufzt sie auf.

Oh scheiße, Mum, das Kleid, die Fragen, die Verdächtigungen, die Blicke – der Blick. Der Blick, mit dem Grindelwald zugeben würde, dass er ein sehr ungezogener Junge gewesen war.

In purer Verzweiflung fällt mir etwas ein (zugegebenermaßen keine großartige Idee, doch immerhin bin ich gerade der Misshandlung durch die Kreatur, die sich als Hermine zu verkleiden scheint, entkommen) und ich bücke mich, um eine handvoll schlammige Erde aufzunehmen. Ich nähere mich ihr und jetzt ist sie es, die mich erschrocken ansieht.

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass das nicht irgendwie befriedigend ist.

„Gnome. Waldgnome", sage ich ihr deutlich und schmiere die handvoll Erde in ihr Gesicht. Sie kreischt auf und schiebt mich weg.

„Gnome haben mich mit Schmutz beworfen?!", sagt sie schrill und versucht es abzuwischen, ehe ich ihre Hand mitten in der Luft aufhalte.

„Nein", sage ich ihr sorgsam. „Gnome haben dein Kleid gestohlen."

„Gnome. Haben mein Kleid gestohlen.", wiederholt sie, kaum überzeugt aussehend und offensichtlich etwas sicherer, dass ich verrückt bin.

„Ja", nicke ich und schmiere weiter Erde in ihr Gesicht, bis sie mich am Handgelenk festhält.

„Das ist Schwachsinn, Ginny. Gnome stehlen keine Kleider. Oder überhaupt irgendetwas."

„Nein, tun sie nicht, aber Mum wird es glauben", erkläre ich ihr. Ihre Nägel bohren sich tiefer in meine Haut. Nicht auf eine schmerzliche Weise. Es ist irgendwie angenehm taub. Ehe ich es mich wenigstens ein bisschen genießen lasse, nur für einen Moment, bemerkt sie, wie fest sie mich hält und lässt mich schnell los.

„Du willst deiner Mum erzählen, dass mich Gnome ausgeraubt haben? Sie ist kein Idiot", faucht sie und nimmt Abstand. Ich weiß nicht, ob vor mir oder vor der Erde.

„Nein. Aber sie hasst Gnome. Sie hasst sie. So wie die meisten Muggel die Post hassen oder Stromrechnungen. Sie kann sie nicht ausstehen. Sie macht sie für alles verantwortlich."

„Das ist lächerlich", erwidert sie, als ihre Lippen eine leichte Aufwärtskurve bilden.

„Mag sein. Aber sie wird es dir glauben", sage ich letztendlich.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, schließt ihre Augen und geht wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu. Eine offene Einladung, denke ich.

Ich passe auf, ihre Haut nicht mit meiner Hand zu berühren, halte sie sorgsam mit einer Schmutzschicht von ihr getrennt. Darauf bedacht, sie nicht anzusehen, wie sie mit geschlossenen Augen, fast schon friedlich dasteht. Vorsichtig, um nicht zu zart zu sein, als würde ich sie streicheln. Streicheln wäre gefährlich. Ich schmiere sie mit Schlamm und Gras ein, es sieht fast schon aus wie eine Maske.

Nachdem ich sie mit Schlamm bedeckt habe, ist es Zeit für etwas glaubwürdigeres. Etwas, wobei ich sie nicht anfassen muss.

„Wieso tust du das?", fragt sie leise mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen, als ich mich nach vorne beuge, um einen Arm voller Blätter aufzusammeln.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass Mum weiß, dass du dein Kleid verbrannt hast", sage ich ihr schlicht. „Und außerdem macht das irgendwie Spaß."

„Spaß?", wiederholt sie verwirrt und öffnet ihre Augen. In diesem Moment schmeiße ich den Haufen Blätter und Zweige auf sie und zerzause ihre Haare. Sie ruft meinen Namen wie ein beleidigtes Kind und muss dabei selbst lachen, während sie zwei große Hände voll Schlamm nimmt um sie als Vergeltung zurückzuwerfen.

„Nein, nein, es funktioniert nicht, wenn ich auch schmutzig bin", schreie ich und lache dabei laut auf.

„Tja, dann erzählen wir ihr eben, dass ich gerade mitten dabei war, von dem verdammten Gnomen ausgeraubt zu werden, als du hier lang kamst. Und dann haben sie dich auch angegriffen." Zwei Erdklumpen treffen mich in die Brust und ein anderer am Bein. „Diese schrecklichen, fiesen, grässlichen Gnome!"

„Willst du mein Kleid etwa auch ruinieren?", frage ich sie und weiche einer Ladung Blätter aus. „Manche Sachen kann man nicht einfach mit einem 'tergeo' reparieren!"

Wie wahr.

Ehe ich reagieren kann, hat sie mich in einer Art Schwitzkasten und wir fallen zu Boden. Sie drückt Blätter in mein Gesicht und ich klatsche ihr Schlamm an die Wange. Sie schreit vor Ekel auf und meint, dass ich das bereuen werde.

Und jetzt ringen wir um die Kontrolle, die Oberhand übereinander und die Kontrolle über uns selbst. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass ich mich fügen will oder weil sie es mehr will, aber sie gewinnt. Lächerlicherweise finde ich es vollkommen in Ordnung, dass sie gewinnt. Vielleicht brauche ich ihre angenehme Wärme einfach. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch einfach nicht so entschlossen und nobel, wie ich es gerne wäre.

Gerade als ich zu entkommen versuche, hält sie mich an der Taille fest und drückt mich wieder zu Boden. Sie ist viel stärker als sie damals war. Sie hält meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf fest und langsam verklingt das Gelächter als wir einfach nur .. liegen bleiben. Und uns anstarren.

Ich nehme an, dass sie das gleiche denkt wie ich und genau so panisch wird wie ich, denn genau das kann ich in ihrem Gesicht lesen.

„Wieso enden wir immer im Schlamm?", seufze ich, als sie sich von mir abdrückt.

„Weil es eben so ist", murmelt sie. Und wieder ist sie wie ausgewechselt.

Ein anderes Gesicht von Hermine. Sie hatte ihren kleinen Spaß und jetzt bereut sie es. Für diesen Moment der Leichtigkeit wird sie sich den Rest des Tages elend fühlen.

„Gehen wir. Du wirst das ganze erklären", befiehlt sie mir halb. Als wäre das ganze meine Schuld.

Wie ein niedergeschlagenes Schulkind folge ich ihr durch das Gebüsch und die Tiefen des Gartens. Sie marschiert voraus, verärgert, und versucht offensichtlich, die letzten fliehenden Gedanken oder Gefühle auszulöschen.

Mum wartet an der Hintertür auf uns. Sobald sie uns sieht, kreischt sie voller Horror auf und läuft zu uns.

„Was ist passiert? Ginny, was hast du mit deinem Kleid getan? Hermine, wieso trägst du deine Robe? Wieso seid ihr beide so schmutzig? Was auf Erden ist denn passiert?"

„Gnome, Mum, die verdammten Gnome." Ich schüttle den Kopf und vermeide jeglichen Augenkontakt. Sie erschaudert und sieht völlig entsetzt aus. „Sie haben ihr das Kleid gestohlen."

Sie macht ein würgendes Geräusch, das tief aus ihrer Kehle zu kommen scheint, während sie ihre Arme um Hermines Schultern legt, weil sie wohl glaubt, dass diese in Anbetracht dieses grässlichen Verbrechens Trost braucht.

„Diese verdammten Gnome", murmelt sie. „Verdammte, verdammte, _verdammte _Gnome."

Wir laufen langsam und leise hoch zum Haus, Mum scheint zu geschockt zu sein, um noch mehr zu sagen.

Ich könnte schwören, aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen, wie ein kleines Lächeln um Hermines Mundwinkel spielt.

„_Hast du deine Sachen gepackt, Gerald?", rief Alison Granger die Treppen zu ihrem Mann hinauf. Er war schon ganze dreißig Minuten dort oben, ohne das geringste Geräusch von sich gegeben zu haben, das darauf schließen könnte, dass er irgendetwas produktives tat._

_Eine geduldige Minute ging ohne Antwort vorüber. „Gerald!"_

„_Was ist?"_

„_Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du deine Tasche gepackt hast!_

„_Was für eine Tasche?"_

_Mit einem Seufzer stieg Alison die Treppen hinauf und sah im Bad nach, der leisen Hoffnung folgend, dass er nur einen Spaß gemacht hatte. Also sie ihn dort nicht fand, sah sie im ihrem Schlafzimmer und dann im daran angeschlossenen Badezimmer nach. Sie warf einen Blick ins Arbeitszimmer, nur um es leer vorzufinden und auch im Gästezimmer war er nicht zu sehen. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer stieß sie die Tür am Ende des Korridors auf und fand ihn auf Hermines Bett sitzend vor._

„_Was machst du hier drin? Du hast gesagt, dass du deine Waschtasche packen willst", meinte Alison, während er nur in die Luft starrte. Wobei das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Er starrte auf Hermines sorgfältig arrangierte und erlesene Auszeichnungsecke. _

_Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, als sie sich auf einer Ecke von Hermines Bett neben ihrem Mann niederließ._

_Neben den vielen Schleifen, Abzeichen, Preisen, Trophäen und Zeugnissen (Alison war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht viele andere Töchter ihre Grundschulzeugnisse an die Wand hängten) waren dort auch viele Artefakte und Erinnerungsstücke aus Hogwarts zu sehen. Ihre Vertrauensschüler und Schülersprecher-Abzeichen bildeten natürlich den Mittelpunkt der Ansicht. An der Wand neben dieser Sammlung konnte man ein gerahmtes Zertifikat sehen, das sie als 'Heilerin Hermine Granger' auswies. Soweit Alison alles richtig verstanden hatte, war dies das magische Equivalent zu einem Doktortitel. Sie war noch nie so Stolz auf ihre Tochter gewesen wie an jenem Tag, als sie es mit nach Hause gebracht hatte._

„_Sie wollte es mich nicht an die Wand nageln lassen, weißt du noch?", ergriff Gerald das Wort, als er auf das Zertifikat deutete. „Sie sagte mir damals, dass sie es selbst machen könnte, ohne Löcher in die Wand zu schlagen."_

„_Ein Klebezauber oder so", lächelte Alison. „Jetzt werden wir das verdammte Ding nie abkriegen."_

„_Selbst wenn ein Hurrikan genau über diesem Haus toben würde", seufzte er wehmütig._

_Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Komm schon. Lass uns weiter packen"_

„_Jaja. Weil wir es ja auch nicht bis morgen früh liegen lassen könnten und Hermine ja auch nicht alles, was wir in der Eile vergessen haben, aus der Luft herbeizaubern könnte", erwiderte er, als er sich vom Bett erhob und seiner Frau ins Badezimmer folgte._

_Allison nahm seine Waschtasche, reichte sie ihm und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er mit dem Packen anfangen sollte._

„_Tja, wir sollten wohl froh über Hermines Wahl sein. Durch die Magie wird diese Heirat nur einen Bruchteil dessen kosten, was man normalerweise ausgeben müsste", merkte Gerald an._

„_Du weißt genau, dass es nicht ihre Entscheidung war, eine Hexe zu sein oder nicht. Sie wurde so geboren."_

„_Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wie zwei respektierte, normale, komplett unmagische Zahnärzte aus Hertfordshire eine Hexe zeugen konnten", meinte Gerald, nahm seinen Rasierschaum und schüttelte ihn, um herauszufinden, wie viel noch übrig war. „Ich dachte, es ginge dabei um Vererbung und Blutlinien."_

„_Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass du endlich dieses Buch lesen sollst?", erinnerte ihn Alison, nahm ihm die Dose aus der Hand, warf sie in den Mülleimer und nahm eine neue aus dem Schrank unter dem Waschbecken._

„_Welches? Magie für Dummies?", fragte Gerald sarkastisch und versuchte zu entscheiden, welche Zahnbürste er mitnehmen sollte. Er hatte viele verschiedene elektrische und normale zur Auswahl. Seine Frau schlug seine Hand zur Seite und zog komplett neue Bürsten heraus, die immer noch in ihrer Plastikverpackungen steckten._

„_Nein, das, das ich mir gekauft hab, als Hermine mich das letzte mal mit in die Winkelgasse genommen hat. Du weißt schon, 'Muggel! Ihr habt also eine Hexe in der Familie?'"_

_Gerald konnte nicht anders, als das Gesicht spöttisch zu verziehen, während seine Frau seine Waschtasche mit komplett neuen Artikeln füllte, die sie offenbar extra für den Aufenthalt in dem Haus ihres zukünftigen Schwiegersohns gekauft hatte._

„_Ich weiß, der Titel klingt dämlich, aber es ist wirklich nützlich. Ich hätte es schon damals haben sollen, als sie noch in der Schule war, oder vielleicht sogar schon davor. Die Eltern von einem Freund von Hermine haben es mir bei ihrem Schulabschluss empfohlen. Es hat ein großartiges Kapitel darüber, wie man in der magische Welt zurecht kommen kann und wie man mit magischen Sachen wie Begräbnissen oder Hochzeiten umgeht", hetzte sie weiter, zog den Reißverschluss der Waschtasche ihres Manns zu und drückte sie ihm in die Hände._

„_Also müssen wir auf irgendwelche speziellen Bräuche und Händedrücke achten?", fragte er amüsiert._

„_Nein, stell dich nicht dumm. Sie sind genauso wie du und ich. Wie Hermine. Es warnt einen nur, dass man vor manchen Dingen keine Angst haben sollte. Du weißt schon: magische Dinge. Verzaubterte Sachen, Dinge die aus dem Nichts kommen, spontan auftauchendes Konfetti .."_

„_Wir haben unsere Tochter sieben Jahre lang nach Hogwarts geschickt, sodass sie lernen könnte, Konfetti aus dem Nichts erscheinen zu lassen? Ich bin ja so stolz", sagte er gedehnt und lächelte sie an._

_In Wahrheit liebte er es einfach, seine Frau aufzuziehen und so zu tun, als wäre er ignoranter als er tatsächlich war. Natürlich wusste er, was passieren würde, was Hermine in Hogwarts gelernt hatte und er hatte auch eine Ahnung, wie das Haus der Weasleys aussehen würde. Als der Brief von Hogwarts damals hereingeflattert war, hatte er mehr Nachforschung über die magische Welt betrieben als seine Frau oder seine Tochter je wissen würden. Auf keinen Fall hätte er seine einzige Tochter in eine unbekannte Welt geschickt, ohne jedes Detail darüber zu wissen, dessen er habhaft werden könnte._

_Seine Frau war diejenige gewesen, die es bevorzugt hatte, in Unwissenheit über die Möglichkeiten ihrer Tochter zu leben. Er dachte, dass sie es damals so wohl einfacher gefunden hatte. Sie war natürlich stolz – ja, sie unterstützte sie – aber sie hatte einfach ein paar Jahre gebraucht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen._

_Als Hermine klein gewesen war, hatte sie auf dem Zahnarztstuhl gesessen und ihn bei jedem Werkzeug gefragt, wofür es gut war. Als Gerald ihr alles erklärtt hatte, was sie wissen wollte, wiederholte sie – oft Wort für Wort – was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Damals hatte er in der Fantasie geschwelgt, dass seine Tochter eines Tages in seiner Praxis mitarbeiten würde – oder selbst eine größere, bessere haben würde. Als sie damals ihre Aufnahme bestätigt hatten, wusste er, dass sein Traum geplatzt war. Wer würde schon Zahnbelag und Karies vorziehen, wenn er Zauberstäbe und Drachen hatte?_

Hermine und ich ziehen uns um, nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Es ist eine Szene, von der ich glaube ich früher mal geträumt habe, ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern. Diese verworrene Woche hat jegliche unschuldige Teenager-Fantasien, die ich mal hatte, ausgelöscht. Die einzige rettende Gnade ist der Vorhang, der unsere Körper von der restlichen Welt und voneinander trennt. Die Kleidermacherin hat uns eigene, vorübergehende, provisorische Umkleidekabinen für die Anprobe und den Großen Tag gemacht.

Sie wird für die finale Anprobe morgen zurückkommen und einen Anfall kriegen, wenn sie von dieser 'Gnom'-Katastrophe hört.

Ich ziehe mein schmutziges Kleid herunter bis zu den Knöcheln und trete es von mir weg. Als ich mich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand lehne, sehe ich die schwache Silhouette von Hermines Körper bewegungslos dastehend. Sie scheint sich wie ich gegen die stabile Wand gelehnt zu haben.

„Ginny?"

Scheiße. Augen gerade nach vorne. Vielleicht sollte ich mich sogar umdrehen und die andere Wand anstarren.

Wenn sie mich allerdings dabei erwischt hat, wie ich sie angestarrt habe, muss sie das gleiche getan haben.

„Äh, ja?"

„Wirst du .. wirst du Harry heiraten?", fragt sie, mit gefasster Stimme.

„Wieso fragst du?", ich will nicht süß und schüchtern klingen, ich versuche nur, mir etwas Zeit zu verschaffen.

„Ginny. Hör auf hier so rumzulamentieren", schnappt sie. Süß und schüchtern liegt heute offenbar nicht an der Tagesordnung.

„Ich hab nicht 'Ja' gesagt, nein."

„Was?", faucht sie.

„Was?", frage ich defensiv.

„Was hast du gesagt? 'Ja' oder 'Nein'? Einfache Frage, Ginny."

Ich hasse es, wenn sie meinen Namen so ausspricht. Lässt mich verdammt nochmal so fühlen, als wäre ich wieder vier Jahre alt.

„Ich hab weder 'Ja' noch 'Nein' gesagt, Hermine. Also ist es keine einfache Frage."

„Oh komm schon, hör mit den Rätseln auf, du findest dich wohl ziemlich clever, was?", schnaubt sie. Wenn das irgendwie möglich ist, sieht ihre Silhouette um einiges wütender aus. Ich warte nur noch darauf, dass ihr buschiges Haar sich in sich windende Schlangen verwandelt.

„Wie könnte ich nur", meine ich sarkastisch und richte mich zu voller Größe auf.

„Wirst du nun Ja sagen oder nicht?", fragt sie ungeduldig, ihre Schattenarme scheinen sich vor ihrem Körper zu verschränken.

Ich öffne den Mund für eine clevere Erwiderung aber brauche eigentlich keine. Es wäre nicht fair, jetzt schlagfertig und verletzend auf die Frage zu antworten, die mich Harry so ehrlich fragte. Ich könnte es nicht mal gegen sie als Waffe verwenden.

„Nein. Natürlich werde ich nicht 'Ja' sagen", antworte ich leise. „Ich könnte ihm kaum etwas schlimmeres antun."

„Tja, gut zu wissen, dass du ein Gewissen hast.", schnieft sie.

„Was willst du damit sagen? Du bist wohl kaum die richtige, um mich zu verurteilen!"

„Du kannst uns wohl kaum vergleichen, Ginny. Du hast es mit halb Mugglelondon getrieben und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen mit Hogsmeade."

„Hogsmeade? Wie kommst du denn auf den Quatsch? Ich bin kaum jemals dort oben und das Dorf ist voller trotteliger alter Kerle, zwielichtiger Gestalten, glücklich verheirateter Leute und Frauen, die mich nicht mal ansehen würden, wenn sie dazu gezwungen wären."

„Tja, ich denke kaum, dass Alicia Spinnet dir da zustimmen würde .."

„Willst du mich verarschen?", schreie ich halb und nähere mich dem Vorhang bis auf einen Zentimeter. „Vor dieser einen Nacht hatte ich sie seit der Schulzeit nicht gesehen. Und ich wusste auch nichts davon. Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Unterhaltung um einiges leichter wäre, wenn du einfach nur deine rasende Eifersucht zugeben würdest."

„Komm mal von deinem hohen Ross runter, Ginny!", faucht sie und scheint meinen letzten Kommentar komplett zu ignorieren. „Jeder hat damals die Gerüchte über sie gehört!"

„Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach nur glücklich schätzen, keine Gerüchte über dich in der Schule gehört zu haben!", kontere ich sauer und entferne mich wieder vom Vorhang.

„Tja, ich .." Sie stoppte abrupt und ich sehe ihre Form dem dünnen Stoff des Vorhangs näherkommen. Ihre Stimme fällt zu einem leisen Flüstern, als wären wir auf einem Friedhof und sie hätte Angst, zu laut zu atmen, um die Toten nicht zu wecken. „Was meinst du mit Gerüchten, die ich nicht gehört habe?"

„Die Leute wussten, was wir mehrmals im Monat taten, Hermine", schieße ich zurück. „Vielleicht nicht, was wir taten, aber dass wir uns jede zweite Woche rausschlichen. Und wenn sowas bekannt ist, ist auch immer Platz für viel Spekulation."

„Was?", zischt sie, ihre Hände ballen sich auf Kopfhöhe zu Fäusten und greifen nach dem Vorhang.

„Komm schon! Du warst in einem Zimmer mit Parvati und Lavender. Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass deine Eskapaden völlig unbemerkt bleiben würden, nur, weil du Schulsprecherin warst? Von meinen Zimmernachbarn erfuhren sie, dass auch ich mich raus schlich. Sie waren tratschende Miststücke. Es war ihr Job, genau so etwas zu wissen."

„Wieso hast du mir nie gesagt, dass die Leute davon wussten?", wimmert sie, und presst ihre Stirn gegen den Vorhang, ihn noch fester ergreifend.

„Weil ich genau wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest. Und dass es dann vorbei wäre", sage ich ihr leise, ehrlich. „Ich war dazu nicht bereit. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte dich jeder in der Schule eine Lesb .. was auch immer genannt."

Sie versteift sich als ich das Wort fast ausspreche.

„Wie sie es bei Alicia taten", sagt sie schlicht.

„Ja", antworte ich ruhig und strecke meine Hand aus, um sie auf ihre von dünner, blauer Baumwolle verdeckte Faust zu legen. Sofort entspannt sie sich und ihre Handfläche legt sich auf den Stoff, gegen meine Hand.

„Harry und ich .. wir sind fertig miteinander. Das ist klar", sage ich vorsichtig, in dem Wissen, dass ein falsches Wort von mir sie wieder wütend oder verletzt oder tausend weitere Sachen machen könnte. „Ich verlasse ihn. Ich versuche es seit Tagen, aber ich bin nicht stark genug. Aber ich werde es tun."

„Du wirst es tun?", wiederholt sie, jegliche Emotion hinter der Barriere zwischen uns versteckend.

„Ja. Aber .. aber du und Ron .. vielleicht seid ihr noch nicht fertig miteinander." Ich fühle wie diese Wörter mich würgen lassen. Aber ich glaube, dass sie mein schuldiges Gewissen verbrennen werden, wenn ich sie noch länger unausgesprochen ließe.

Sie scheint angewidert zu sein. Oder mit sich zu kämpfen. Oder genervt zu sein. Ich kann es nicht wirklich sagen. Auf jeden Fall nimmt sie ihre Hand schnell von meiner und zieht sich zur anderen Wand zurück.

„Du kannst immer noch heiraten. Du kannst immer noch glücklich sein", betone ich und hoffe, dass sie mir nicht zuhört. Dass sie jedes einzelne Wort, das ich sage, ignoriert.

Eine lange Stille. Und auf einmal will ich alles zurücknehmen. Mein Gewissen von innen verrotten lassen. Jede Sorge um meinen Bruder, meine Mutter, meine Familie ebenfalls sterben lassen.

„Fick dich doch, Ginny. Fick dich einfach", höhnt sie, sammelt ihre Sachen zu einem Haufen zusammen, schiebt sich aus der Umkleidekabine und wirft die Tür scheppernd hinter sich zu, als sie aus dem Raum verschwindet.

_Ron und Harry hatten sich, in der Abwesenheit der Frauen, entscheiden, etwas männliches zu tun. Weil ihnen nichts anderes eingefallen war, waren sie nun im Tropfenden Kessel._

„_Ich darf noch nicht mal in den Fuchsbau solange der Kleiderkram nicht fertig ist", erzählte Ron seinem besten Freund und gab ihm ein eisiges Glas des Biers des Hauses. Tom, der Barmann, hatte offensichtlich einiges getan, um neue Kundschaft in die Bar zu locken._

„_Das ist doch irrsinnig", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Können sie es nicht einfach verstecken?"_

„_Nein. Mum ist paranoid. Sie glaubt, dass ich danach suchen werde, nur weil ich immer meine Weihnachtsgeschenke gefunden habe, als ich noch klein war. Das war aber bevor ich verstand, dass ich jedes Jahr mehr oder weniger den gleichen Pulli bekommen würde und es mich nicht mehr so interessierte. Aber die Wahrheit ist – ich kenne alle guten Verstecke._

„_Morgen musst du aber hin wegen dem Probelauf und dem Essen mit Hermines Mum und Dad", erinnerte ihn Harry, als sie einen passenden Tisch fanden, und wischte etwas Feuchtigkeit mit seinem Ärmel vom Tisch ab._

„_Ja. Ich nehme an, dass Mum einfach gestresst ist, weil sie zu ihr kommen und so weiter. Ist aber auch ihre Schuld – sie hat uns angebettelt, die Hochzeit bei ihr zu feiern", grinste Ron._

„_Ja. Ich hoffe deine Mutter weiß auch wirklich, was sie sich da vorgenommen hat", rollte Harry mit den Augen._

„_Tja, dann kannst du nur hoffen, dass sie von dieser Hochzeit genug hat und nicht auch noch will, dass Ginny und du dort heiratet. Ihr solltet an irgendeinem hübschen Fleck heiraten .. vielleicht im Ausland? Wäre doch ein netter Lacher für den Junggesellenabend", schlug Ron vor._

„_Jaa .. Ginny muss aber erstmal ja sagen", sinnierte Harry und lies seinen schon halb getrunkenen Drink kreisen._

„_Das wird sie schon", sagte Ron und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung._

„_Ja", murmelte Harry und nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Ich fände es auch im Fuchsbau okay. Wenn Ginny und Molly es wollen würde. Es würde mir gefallen. Euer Haus hat mir schon immer viel bedeutet, weißt du."_

„_Ha, du Schwuchtel", lachte Ron und schlug seinem Freund auf den Arm. „Das witzige ist, dass ich weiß, dass du es ernst meinst."_

„_Das tue ich", grinste Harry und schob Ron weg. „Noch ein Bier?"_

Nach dem Abendbrot sitze ich mit einer kalten Flasche Met in der Hand draußen und blicke in den rosa Himmel. Es wird kühler, aber lange nicht so eisig wie die Atmosphäre vorhin beim Essen. Hermine gab offensichtlich vor, von meiner Existenz keine Kenntnis zu nehmen und Mum kochte vor Wut, weil sie dachte, jemand von uns sollte den Zauberstab zücken und sich der 'Gnomdiebe' annehmen. Jetzt mussten zwei komplett neue Kleider gemacht und angepasst werden, ehe die Grangers morgen für den Probelauf und das große Familienessen kommen würden.

Natürlich ist all das in Mums Augen meine Schuld. Hermine ist von allen Sünden befreit.

Ich konnte das Essen gar nicht schnell genug beenden.

Meine Gedanken wandern zu Harry und dem schrecklich schönen Verlobungsring, der oben auf meinem Schminktisch liegt.

Sanfte Schritte erklingen auf den Holzdielen hinter mir und ein leises 'Hey' unterbricht meine Gedanken. Das, gemischt mit ihrem leichten Duft in der Luft, lässt keinen Zweifel, wer dort einige Meter hinter mir steht.

„Hey", nuschle ich, ohne mich umzudrehen und klammere mich an meine Flasche, als wäre sie mein Rettungsring.

„Ich wollte Frieden schließen. Und dir danken."

„Oh?"

„Ich wollte mich bedanken, für vorhin. Wegen der Sache mit dem Kleid. Im Wald."

Achja. Diese Sache. Um das zu entschlüsseln, brauchte man wohl nicht gerade den cleversten Kryptographen der Welt.

„Ich wollte dich nur vor Mum schützen", antworte ich leichthin und fummle mit einem schmutzigen Fingernagel an dem Etikett der Flasche herum. Wahrscheinlich das Resultat unseres morgendlichen Ausflugs.

„Ja. Aber du hättest es nicht tun müssen", sagt sie, räuspert sie und kommt mit ein paar zögerlichen Schritten hinter mich.

„Es war wohl kaum ein Akt des Gryffindor'schen Mutes. Lass es einfach dabei bewenden", murmle ich und nehme einen Schluck. Sie setzt sich auf die Stufe neben mich und blickt nicht zu mir sondern zur Aussicht.

„Wundervoller Himmel, ein herrlicher Sonnenuntergang", murmelt sie, ehe sie sich zu mir umdreht. „Findest du nicht?"

Oh Merlin, ich kann das hier nicht als in sich geschlossenen, funkelnden, romantischen Moment ansehen.

„Wunderschön", stimme ich ihr kurz zu und starre auf die Flasche, wie ich sie zwischen meinen Händen hin-und her rolle.

„Darf ich?", fragt sie, nach dem Met reichend. Sie nimmt ihn, mein Schweigen als Antwort wertend und legt die Flasche an ihre Lippen.

Entschärfe die Situation. Lass sie weniger romantisch, weniger idealistisch erscheinen. Sauge ihr die Magie wie Gift aus.

„Solche Sonnenuntergänge siehst du doch bestimmt dauernd an deinem und Rons Haus", meine ich barsch. „Harry meint, ihr habt eine großartige Aussicht. Meilenweit niemand außer euch. Er hat auch erzählt, dass Ron schon die Farben für das Kinderzimmer ausgewählt hat. Ich versteh nicht, wieso ihr nicht einfach dort heiratet."

„Molly hat Einspruch erhoben", sagt Hermine leise und nimmt noch einen Schluck, ehe sie mir die Flasche zurückreicht. „Jeder weiß, wo der Fuchsbau ist. Sie wollte, dass noch eines ihrer Kinder dort heiratet. Es war ihr wichtig."

„Ja. Mum hat mir erzählt, wie sehr sie sich darauf freut, dass du Ron heiratest und zu einem richtigen Teil der Familie wirst. Wobei sie dich schon immer als das ansah."

So wie ich ihr das erzähle, klingt es mehr wie eine Beleidigung als wie ein Kompliment. Es erinnert sie daran, wie sehr meine Familie sich um sie sorgt.

„Das .. hat sie nett gesagt", seufzt Hermine und lässt ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken, um sich heimlich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel zu wischen.

„Es war nett", nicke ich, stehe auf und klopfe den Staub von mir ab. „Sie hat es auch so gemeint."

Als ich mich umdrehe, um zum Haus zurückzukehren, streckt Hermine ihren Arm nach mir aus und ergreift meine Hand.

„Ginny .. könntest du mich noch nicht alleine lassen?", fragt sie mit leiser Stimme, hoffnungsvoll zu mir aufsehen. „Wir könnten uns einfach noch ein bisschen unterhalten?"

„Du brauchst mich nicht." Ich schlucke und versuche, meine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. „Du brauchst niemanden. Das hast du noch nie. Dir geht es am besten, wenn du ganz alleine bist, umgeben von Menschen, die du in den Hintergrund schieben kannst, um vorzugeben, dass du sie brauchst und dich um sie sorgst. Aber das tust du nicht. Noch nie."

Einen Augenblick lang vergisst sie zu atmen und starrt mich sprachlos und verletzt an.

„Ginny, ich versteh nicht, wieso du so verdammt gehässig bist!", faucht sie, entreißt ihre Hand aus meiner und prescht zurück ins Haus.

Meine Brust fühlt sich an wie eingeschnürt und, wenn das möglich ist, fühle ich mein Herz fallen, es bleibt liegen und braucht meinen Brustkorb, um sich daran abzustützen. Es hat schon zu viele Schläge hinter sich. Lange wird es das nicht mehr aushalten.

Das sollte mir mehr Zeit verschaffen. Mehr Raum. Ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich verpissen soll und Ron heiraten, schien nicht wirklich zu funktionieren. Vielleicht würde unverfrorene Unverschämtheit helfen. Noch drei Nächte bis zur Hochzeit und meine Grausamkeit sollte mir weiteren Abstand zu Hermine Granger verschaffen. Zumindest kann ich das nur hoffen.


	12. Chapter 12

Da bin ich wieder! Leider ohne Beta, Shira hat sich seit einer Woche nicht gemeldet und ich war zu ungeduldig :D Also, viel Spaß :) Ist sogar noch ein bisschen länger als das letzte ^^

* * *

Ich hab die Schnauze von diesem Hin und Her sowas von voll. Ich bin es müde, ihr in einem Moment jede Faser ihrer Kleidung von ihrem Körper reißen zu wollen und ihr im nächsten zu sagen, dass sie sich zu ihrem eigenen Wohl verpissen soll. Ich bin es müde, dass Moral und Loyalität in mir gegen das ankämpfen, was ich fühle.

Die Leute reden immer über Liebe. Es ist eine fixe Idee. Eine Hetzjagd. Verdammt, nach Liebe zu suchen ist praktisch ein Sport.

Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dies, ich liebe das. Liebe, liebe, liebeliebeliebe

Es ist als würde man ein Wort so oft niederschreiben, dass es auf einmal komisch aussieht. Als wäre es vollkommen verkehrt. Es ist nicht falsch, doch die stetige Wiederholung und die andauernde Präsenz lassen es irgendwann unwirklich erscheinen.

Ich fühle, als würde ich sie lieben. Ich verzehre mich nach ihr, als würde ich sie lieben. Ich leide, als würde ich sie lieben. Ich handle, als würde ich sie lieben – manchmal ist es offensichtlich, manchmal nicht(Siehe: Wenn ich ihr sage, dass sie sich verpissen soll) Ich denke, als würde ich sie lieben. Ich liebe, als würde ich sie lieben.

Und all das ist zu viel. Der Schalter ist umgelegt und ich werde so verwirrt von dem Wort, es macht mich so krank, dass ich mir nichtmal mehr sicher bin, was es eigentlich bedeutet. Ich kann es einfach nicht erfassen. Ich kann die Silben nicht mehr richtig formen oder das Wort richtig aussprechen.

Es macht mich so krank, dass ich nicht mehr daran glaube, dass Liebe überhaupt existiert.

Es kann nicht sein. Es ist ein so bizarres und lächerliches Konzept, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt. Es ist so seltsam und albern und verdammt nochmal abstrakt. Man kann es nicht schmecken, berühren oder erklären. Es ist ein Gefühl – ein vorsätzliches oder ein unabsichtliches? –, welches sich physisch manisfestieren kann; Schmetterlinge im Bauch, schneller Herzschlag, flache Atmung, zittrige Knie, schwitzende Hände, benommener Kopf und ein trotteliges Lächeln im Gesicht.

Diese unfreiwilligen Körperkrämpfe sind die Symptome der Liebe. Liebe als Krankheit, sie erfüllt dich, tötet alles gesunde und normale in dir ab bis du wie hohl von innen bist. Liebe verursacht Schmerzen und vergiftet einen – es sollte ein wunderschönes Gefühl sein, aber so fühle ich mich nicht. Ich fühle mich kein bisschen wunderbar.

Und dann sage ich mir, dass ich sie nicht liebe. Liebe ist lächerlich. Liebe ist noch nicht mal real. Zu abstrakt, um überhaupt existieren zu können.

Und dann spuckt mein Körper ein weiteres Sympton aus; mein Herz springt wie ein Hürdenläufer und ich spüre von Knochen zu Blut zu Fleisch zu Muskel zur Haut, dass ich sie liebe.

Und an diesem Schritt meiner Überlegungen wünschte ich, ich könnte mir selbst ins Gesicht schlagen.

Meine unruhigen Gedanken lassen mich zu unruhigen Träumen wegnicken und ich erwache zum Klopfen der Anprobe-Dame. Sie klopft, laut. An der Tür. Ist sie früh dran oder bin ich weggenickt?

Die Uhr sagt mir, dass zweiteres der Fall ist.

Ich bin geistig so erschöpft, dass das letzte, was ich jetzt sehen will, Hermine in einem anderen weißen Kleid ist.

Daher drehe ich mich um, grabe mein Gesicht in das Kissen und versuche, meine Erinnerungen Kraft meiner Gedanken auszulöschen.

Ich werde von einem sanften Kuss geweckt. Nicht romantisch, alarmierend. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie unglaublich furchteinflößend es ist, von einem Kuss geweckt zu werden?

Ein Kuss, ein stoppliges Kinn, ein rasender Herzschlag, Strähnen seiner Haare in meinem Gesicht und der Geruch eines gewissen Mannes.

„Guten Morgen, du", sagt er sanft und streicht über meine Wange. „Oder eher guten Abend."

„Was?", murmle ich schlaftrunken und greife nach meiner Uhr. Tatsächlich, es ist Abend. Ich lasse mich zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Die Zeit ist mir wieder davongelaufen. Naja, eine paar Stunden Bewusstlosigkeit sind im Vergleich zu ein paar Stunden nicken und Hochzeitskleider anlächeln gar nicht so schlecht.

„Ausgeschlafen?", fragt er herzig und streicht meine Haare zurück.

„Was glaubst du denn?", meine ich schleppend und strecke mich.

„Ron und ich sind gerade angekommen. Deine Mum hat gemeint, dass die Anprobedame gerade gegangen ist. Ich dachte, sie sollte nur gestern hier sein?"

„Sie war ja auch gestern hier. Aber sie musste wiederkommen. Gnome.", gähne ich. Da mir Harry diese Geschichte auf keinen Fall abnehmen wird, sollte ich so schnell wie möglich von dieser neuesten Lüge ablenken.

„Hast du dir freigenommen?"

„Ich hab Julia gefragt, ob sie mir den Rest der Woche bis zum Wochenende frei gibt. Es war ihr recht.", antworte ich und lasse mich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

„Das sollte reichen", sinniert er und kitzelte mich unter meinem Kinn, ehe ich seine Hand wegschlage.

„Lass mich, Harry. Ich bin noch gar nicht richtig wach."

„Okay. Hermines Eltern werden bald kommen, in einer Stunde oder so.", informiert er mich und drückt sich vom Bett ab. Er läuft in eine Ecke des Zimmers und macht dort irgendetwas.

„Tja, sie kommen ja nicht her, um mich zu sehen", rufe ich zurück, reibe mir die Augen und kann immer noch nicht erkennen, was er da tut.

„Ja, aber die Probe wird kurz nachdem sie ankommen anfangen.", sagt er geduldig und kommt zurück neben mich.

„Okay.", nicke ich und schließe meine Augen wieder.

„Und dann werden wir zusammen Essen. Dann die Jungesellennacht morgen. Und dann die Heirat. Und irgendwann würde ich gerne mit dir über das hier reden.", kommt er mit gedämpfter Stimme zum Ende.

„Ich weiß nicht, was 'das hier' ist", gähne ich erneut und kuschle mich enger an meine Bettdecke.

„Dann öffne doch die Augen", fleht er mich an. Als ich es tue ist dort wieder dieser Ring, zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Du hast mir nicht zurückgeschrieben."

„Ich war mit dem Heiratszeug beschäftigt", schniefe ich und versuche, so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zu erscheinen. „Abgesehen davon hast du dich kaum an der Planung beteiligt. Außer du planst eine feuchtfröhliche Nacht, deren Ablauf beinhaltet, dass Du, Ron und seine Brüder eine Kneipe aufsucht, Drinks kippen und besoffen enden werdet."

„Jaah, weil du ja auch so einen tollen Frauenabend geplant hast.", erwidert Harry sarkastisch.

„Sie will keinen", kontere ich schnell. Wenn ich Hermine so gut kenne wie ich denke, dass ich es tue, dann wird sie keine wollen. Und selbst wenn sie eine wollte. Keine zehn Hippogreife könnten mich dazu bringen, das zu planen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich dachte sie wollte einen.", fragt Harry nochmal nach.

„Absolut."

Nach einem Moment der Stille hält er mir den Ring nochmal vor die Nase. „Also, wann werden wir darüber reden?"

Ich drücke seine Hand nach unten und schließe seine Faust um den Ring.

„Frag mich nach der Hochzeit nochmal, Harry. Ich will Ron und Hermine damit nicht die Hochzeit verderben.", lüge ich und tue mein bestes, ein mitfühlendes, sorgenvolles Gesicht aufzulegen.

„Es würde es nicht verderben", meint Harry ärgerlich. „Es sind gute Neuigkeiten. Sie würden sich freuen!"

„Jaa aber es ist ihre Hochzeit, Harry. Belassen wir es einfach dabei und reden danach, okay?", versuche ich ihn zu überreden.

Langsam kommt er wieder zu sich. Er nickt und legt den Ring zurück in seine Tasche. „Ich liebe dich", sagt er einfach.

Und zum ersten mal, seit ich mit Harry zusammen bin, kann ich mich nicht zu einer Antwort zwingen.

Ich sehe aus dem Fenster wie das Auto der Grangers den staubigen Weg zu unserem Haus empor fährt. Hermine, die sie aus dem Fenster oder von den Treppen aus beobachtet haben muss, beeilt sich, ihnen entgegen zu kommen. Ihr Vater steigt aus der Beifahrertür und zieht sie in eine feste Umarmung. Sie tauschen ein paar Worte aus, ehe Hermine sich umdreht und in die Arme ihrer Mutter fällt.

Ich frage mich, wie lange es wohl her ist, dass Hermine ihre Eltern gesehen hat. Ein paar Monate? Vielleicht sechs? Bestimmt haben sie sich nach dem Antrag gesehen.

Als ich noch in der Schule war sah ich meine Eltern mehrere Monate am Stück nicht, zwischen den Ferien – keiner von uns tat das. Jetzt ist es seltsam, wenn ich sie nicht aller paar Tage sehe. Ich nehme an es hilft, dass ich Dad so oft im Ministerium sehe.

Aber Hermine und ihre Eltern leben in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Sie haben eine lange Anfahrt bis zur Hermines Haus und sie arbeitet vermutlich zu lange und zu spät im St. Mungos, um einfach mal alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und zur Tür ihrer Eltern zu disapperieren.

Ob sie ihnen wohl von den Dingen erzählen kann, die sie auf Arbeit sieht, oder macht es ihnen zu viel Angst? Können sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten wirklich schätzen, so wenige magische Menschen, wie sie außer ihr kennen? Zaubert sie vor ihnen oder ist das eher eine verschlossene Angelegenheit?

Selbst mit all den Unterschieden und potentiellen Problemen sieht es von hier oben so aus, als wäre sie ihnen immer noch sehr nahe. Vielleicht, weil sie vor Hogwarts nicht wirklich jemanden außer sie hatte.

Meine Mutter hat eine ganz nette Willkommensfeier für ihre neue Schwiegerfamilie zusammengestellt und größtenteils scheinen sie gut miteinander klarzukommen, außer als Dad mal wieder peinliche Muggelbezogene fragen stellt.

Zu seiner großen Freude (und vermutlich dank Hermines Vorschlag) haben sie ihm einen Toaster mitgebracht. Sie erklären ihm, dass ein Toaster vor vielen Jahren einmal ein traditionelles Hochzeitsgeschenk gewesen war, um dem Pärchen dabei zu helfen, ihre Kücheneinrichtung zu vervollständigen. Fasziniert und ungemein dankbar kann Dad nicht aufhören, mit dem Schnippsmechanismis herumzuspielen, obwohl es weder angeschlossen war, noch Brot darin war.

Er hört erst auf, als Mum es ihm aus den Händen nimmt.

Mum erzählt den Grangers, dass sie es nicht abwarten kann, ihnen den Hochzeitsplatz zu zeigen, den sie hinter dem Haus hergerichtet hatten. Hermines Dad fragte nach der Art der verwendeten Verzauberungen und Zaubersprüche. Mum erklärt sie bescheiden und erzählt den Grangers, wie teuflisch schwer manche der Zauber sind und dass der Rosendünger eine besondere Entwicklung von Fred und George sei.

Hermines Mutter fragte, zu welcher Zeit der Hochzeitsmagier für die Probe da sei, woraufhin sie Mum so ansah, als wäre sie kurz davor, ihren Tee auszuspucken. Entsetzt, dass sie die Zeit fast vergessen hatte, sah sie auf ihre Uhr.

„Ihr zwei solltet euch fertig machen", ordnet Mum Hermine und mich an, obwohl wir Meilen voneinander entfernt zu sein scheinen. „Los!"

Sie zeigt Treppauf, wahrscheinlich meint sie mein Zimmer. Wann ist das passiert? Wann wurde mein Zimmer zu einem allgemeinen Umkleidezimmer?

„Fertig machen? Hermine kann ja wohl kaum heute ihr Kleid tragen. Und ich werde in meinem wie ein Idiot aussehen. Wofür sollten wir uns fertig machen?", schmolle ich, den Gedanken fürchtend, mit Hermine in einem Raum eingesperrt zu sein. Da würde ich lieber hier bleiben und die schlimmstmögliche Unterhaltung mit Harry haben.

„Es mag ja nur ein Probelauf sein aber es wird dich wohl kaum umbringen, dicht hübsch zu machen, statt wie ein alter Wischmopp auszusehen, Ginevra.", schießt Mum zurück.

Meine Version von sich für eine fingierte Probe für eine fingierte Hochzeit bereit zu machen, ist es, mir eine saubere Jeans anzuziehen und meine Haare etwas zu bürsten. Sie sucht nach speziellen Schmuck und trägt solches Make-Up auf, wie sie es sonst nie tut.

„Eine Hochzeitsprobe ist so widersprüchlich.", murmelt Hermine und legt vorsichtig ihre Ohrringe an. Sie blickt meine Reflektion im Hintergrund ihres Spiegels an. Ich liege auf meinem Bett und und starre an die altbekannte rissige Zimmerdecke. Als kleines Kind hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass die Risse aufreißen würden, damit ich den Himmel sehen könnte, während im im Bett lag, und dass die Sterne mich in den Schlaf lullen würden. „Es sollte etwas sein, das man nur ein mal im Leben tut und doch probt man dafür."

Ich grummle leise als Antwort.

Ihr Problem ist, dass sie es nicht leiden kann, für irgendetwas zu proben. Entweder sie kann etwas sofort sehr gut(nervigerweise ist das öfter der Fall) oder es ist ihr egal.

„Proben. Wir proben Vorgänge beim Heilertraining. Es ist ein klinisch kalter Vorgang mit dem Ziel der Perfektion. Schauspieler proben für ein Stück um sicherzugehen, dass sie jede Zeile beherrschen und wissen, wie sie sich bewegen müssen. Sie tun so als wäre es echt."

Ein weiterer leiser Grummler. Sie redet nicht wirklich mit mir.

Oder vielleicht will sie sich für gestern Nacht rächen.

„Kannst du mir helfen? Es ist zu fummlig.", bittet sie mich und hält mir ihre feingliedrige Kette entgegen. Mich um einen Gefallen zu bitten ist eher eine Unannehmlichkeit für sie als ein weiterer Versuch, mich zu nerven.

„Ich dachte es wäre alles eh nur Spiel, wieso ist da Schmuck wichtig?", murmle ich und nehme ihr die Halskette aus der Hand. Sie nimmt ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen, verdreht sie und hält sie hoch, aus dem Weg.

„Meine Mutter trug das zu ihrer Hochzeit", erwidert Hermine und blickt zu meiner Reflektion in Spiegel, während ich die Kette vorsichtig um ihren Hals lege.

Der Verschluss öffnet sich nicht lange genug, um sich mit dem Ende der Silberkette zu verbinden. Meine schwitzigen Hände lassen sie aus meinem Griff rutschen. Das ist frustrierend. Ich will es am liebsten einfach beenden und von ihr wegkommen.

„Sorry", murmle ich und hebe den Blick, um zu ihr zu sehen. Sie blickt immer noch in meine Reflektion, diesen verschleierten, wehmütigen Blick auf dem Gesicht.

„Ist schon okay", antwortet sie leise. „Nimm dir Zeit"

„Alles klar", nicke ich und schürze die Lippen.

„Harry war heute morgen hier?", fragt sie und neigt ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, gerade, als ich es fast hatte.

„Ja.", sage ich in einem festen Ton. Ich wische eine Hand an der Jeans ab und versuche es erneut.

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen."

„Er ist mit dem Kamin rüber zu Ron", antworte ich und kämpfe damit, die Öse der Kette zu ergreifen

„Ist das dein Verlobungsring dort auf dem Tisch?", fragt sie, in Richtung der Reflexion des glitzernden Kreises aus der Hölle in der Ecke des Raumes nickend. Ich muss den Verschluss wieder ertasten, da sie sich beharrlich bewegt.

„Es ist nicht mein Ring, es ist Harrys", antworte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Einige Locken fallen aus dem Bündel, das sie hochhält. Ich versuche sie mit dem kleinen Finger wegzuwischen, ohne dabei ihre Haut zu berühren.

Darauf hat sie keine Antwort, doch sie erzittert, als meine Haut ihre berührt, wenn auch unabsichtlich.

„Hör auf.", knurre ich leise.

„Hör womit auf?"

„Hör einfach auf mit was auch immer du da tust. Die Fragen, deine Blicke. Ich bin ausgelaugt, Hermine", blicke ich sie mürrisch an und lege die immer noch offene Halskette auf den Tisch. „Lass das jemand anderen machen."

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts getan!", protestiert sie und wirbelt mit weit offenen Armen herum.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast", starte ich wütend. „Aber bis jetzt habe ich alles getan was ich verdammt nochmal konnte, um dich von mir fernzuhalten und dich zu vergessen und um aus .. was auch immer herauszukommen. DU machst es nicht gerade leichter wenn du jedes mal, nachdem ich dich von wir weggeschubst habe, wieder angerannt kommst. Dir zufolge bin ich die Lügnerin und die Betrügerin und die Schlampe aber ich bin die einzige, die versucht, das richtige zu tun!"

Ihr Mund steht offen, komplett fassungslos fehlen ihr die Worte.

„Und du kommst einfach immer wieder zurück.", murmle ich und lasse mich gegen die Wand sinken. „Ich weiß nicht, wofür oder wieso, aber du tust es. Um mich zu quälen? Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir oder dir Schmerzen zufügen willst. Brauchst du, dass ich dich will, um dich besser zu fühlen? Es geht mir wirklich über den Verstand, Hermine. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe."

„Ginny ..", beginnt sie und erhebt sich, ganz klar bereit, in einen Fluss aus Beleidigungen, Anklagen und Abstreitungen zu fallen aber zum zweiten mal innerhalb weniger Tage unterbricht uns meine Mutter und rettet mich so wieder. Sie klopft an der Tür und steckt ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Seid ihr zwei bereit? Es fängt gleich an."

Hermines Mund schließt sich wieder und sie marschiert mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus dem Zimmer. Meine Mum beobachtet sie und wendet sich dann mir zu.

„Du hast sie doch nicht schon wieder verärgert, oder? Oh, und du wirst zum Problelauf der Hochzeits deines Bruders keine JEANS tragen, um Gottes willen!"

Die Probe läuft in einem verschwommenen Schleier an mir vorbei. Größtenteils sehe ich nicht einmal richtig hin. Meine Pflicht war recht schnell erfüllt. Führe die Braut den Gang entlang und und nimm den Blumenstrauß entgehen, wenn er dir übergeben wird.

Ich höre mir die falschen Gelübde und unechten Reden nicht an. Ich versuche noch nichtmal Hermines Gesichtsausdruck für ihre Reaktion und ihre Betonung zu studieren, als sie übt, ihre Liebe gegenüber Ron zu erklären. Ab und zu blicke ich zu Harry. Er ist so glücklich. Er strahlt. Er stellt sich das ganze vermutlich als unsere eigenen fake-Hochzeit vor.

Vom Probelauf gehen wir übergangslos zum Essen über. Die gesamte direkte Verwandschaft außer Bill und Charlie, die morgen früh kommen werden, ist da. Charlie will sein Baby(einen Drachen) nur ungern mit jemand anderen allein lassen, solange er es nicht absolut muss und Bills Goblinbosse versprachen ihm eine volle freie Woche, wenn er noch einen last-minute-Job in Saudi-Arabien annehmen würde. Ich denke über meine beiden ältesten Brüder nach – beide scheinen so abenteuerlich und draufgängerisch und mutig, während ich hier seit 5 Tagen in den gleichen vier Wänden hocke.

Die Unterhaltung am Tisch dreht sich um die kommende Hochzeit und ich widerstehe der Versuchung, aus purer Langeweile mit dem Gesicht in meinen Spaghettiteller zu fallen. Neben mir sitzt Harry, der lebhafter und fröhlicher als sonst ist; er drückt andauernd meine Hand, zupft an mir herum und gibt mir Komplimente. Wie schlecht doch sein Gedächtnis ist .. wo wir doch erst vor wenigen Tagen einen ernsten Streit über den Stand unserer Beziehung hatten. Er hat diese Risse einfach mit einem riesigen Felsen gekittet.

Hermine sitzt zwischen ihren Eltern, hört ihnen zu und nickt bei allem, was sie ihr zu erzählen haben. Sie schaut ernst zwischen ihnen hin und her, nicht ein einziges Wort verpassen wollend. Und in diesem Moment verstehe ich, dass ich falsch gelegen hatte. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass Hermine, bevor sie Harry und Ron getroffen hatte, gewesen ist, wie sie war, weil sie von der Fürsorge ihren Eltern förmlich erstickt worden war. Aber eigentlich ist es genau andersherum – sie hat selbst tat es.

Schon seit über einem Jahrzehnt ist sie nicht mehr von ihnen abhängig, aber wenn ich sie jetzt sehe, wie sie zwischen ihren Eltern hin- und hersieht, dann kann ich mir gut vorstellen, wie sie mit sieben, acht, neun Jahren total scharf auf die Liebe und Zufriedenheit ihrer Eltern mit ihr gewesen war. Sie hatte ihnen vertraut, dass sie sie immer lieben würden und schon schon als kleines Kind gewusst, dass sie die einzigen waren, die es bedingungslos tun würden.

Kinder sind launisch, unentschlossen und oftmals grausam. Vielleicht war es einfach sicherer, auf die zwei Menschen zu bauen, denen sie vertrauen konnte.

Ich frage mich, ob sie immer noch denkt, dass sie sie immer bedingungslos lieben werden? Ob sie glaubt, dass Ron nur ein weiterer Weg ist, sich dessen zu versichern? Dass, sollten sie jemals über mich herausfinden, sich irgend etwas ändern würde?

Ich sehe zu meinen eigenen Eltern und frage mich das gleiche.

Nach dem Essen versuche ich, diesem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen und will mich zu meinem Raum weg stehlen, Harry gegenüber die alte Ausrede über Kopfschmerzen auf den Lippen. Ehe ich wirklich wegkommen kann, schneidet mir Percy meinen Fluchtweg ab.

„Ginny", beginnt Percy, nimmt mich am Arm und zieht mich aus Harrys Hörweite.

„Ja, Percy?", frage ich pflichtbewusst.

„Es geht um deine Bewerbung.", sagt er in gedämpften Ton, als würde er mir Ministeriumsgeheimnise zuraunen.

„Und?", versuche ich ihn auszuhorchen.

„Wir versuchen, alles so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu bringen, daher war die Bewerbungsfrist auch so kurz.", schwafelt er und rückt seine grässliche goldene Krawatte zurecht.

„Okay. Und?" Langsam werde ich ungeduldig, als er argwöhnisch durch den Raum sieht und wohl erwartet, dass irgendjemand zuhö nie war irgendwie daran, was Percy zu irgendjemandem gesagt hat, ausreichend interessiert gewesen, um zu lauschen.

„Und wir beginnen am Montag mit den Interviews für die erfolgreichen Bewerber", fügt er hinzu, sich räuspernd.

„Und ich bin eine davon?"

Je mehr ich über diesen Job nachdenke, umso mehr brauche ich ihn. Nachdem ich Harrys Herz und Hermine meines gebrochen hat, ist alles, was ich noch will, wegzurennen. Insbesondere, wenn ich noch länger bei dieser Hochzeit sein muss und den grausamen Unfall beobachten muss, der direkt vor meinen Augen geschieht.

Es klingt ideal; ein neuer Ort; eine neue Aufgabe; neue Leute, die noch nicht mal die gleiche Sprache wie ich sprechen, sodass sie mich nicht fragen können, wieso ich weinend durch die Straßen laufe.

„Nein."

„Nein?", wiederhole ich laut und spüre das verlangen, ihn zu schlagen, weil er mir das nicht taktvoller beibringen konnte oder mich nicht gleich abgelehnt hat.

„Naja, nicht genau nein.", korrigiert er sich selbst, meine Bereitschaft zu Gewaltättigkeiten wohl durchaus vorhersehend.

„Wie, nicht genau?"

„Du brauchst kein Interview durchführen. Ich schicke dich als Teil des Vorschubteams, um im Ausland Firmensitze zu schaffen. Und ausgehend von deiner Arbeit dort werden wir dann sehen, ob du gut zu der Tätigkeit als Direktor oder als Kontaktperson, über die wir geredet haben, geeignet bist. Du wirst dafür verantwortlich sein, einen Platz für das Hauptquartier zu finden, Nachforschungen anzustellen, etwas Personal anzustellen und überhaupt anfangen – nun, eine ganze Menge zu erledigen.", quellt es aus Percy heraus und er tut sein bestes, um von seinen 5 Zentimeter weiter unten auf mich herabzublicken.

„Das klingt großartig, Perce", sage ich dankbar und langsam breitet sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus. „Danke."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken", winkt Percy leicht genervt ab. „Ich tu das nicht, weil du meine Schwester bist, sondern weil du qualifiziert bist. Und nicht jeder ist dazu bereit, für das Komitee sofort aufzubrechen. Aber du immer noch, oder?"

„Absolut, ja", nicke ich energisch während die Bilder von dem Probelauf wieder in meine Gedanken fluten.

„Nun .. gut.", poltert Percy und scheint darüber nachzudenken, ob ich Harry schon davon erzählt habe. Den Gedanken scheint er aber schnell fallen zu lassen. Der gute alte Perce, noch nie ein Anhänger der großen, persönlichen Fragen.

Ehe ich ihn umarmen kann oder ihm wenigstens die Hand schütteln kann, falls er denn will, geht er auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Butterbier wieder in die Küche.

Die Abwesenheit von Percy in meinem Blickfeld gibt mir den Blick auf Hermine frei.

Sie sitzt mit ihrem Dad an der Feuerstelle. Er scheint ihr ein Buch mitgebracht zu haben und sie blättert durch die zarten Seiten und nickt und grinst, während sie ihm zuhört. Die Seiten scheinen hauchdünn zu sein, so unpraktisch wie schön zugleich. Die meisten Bücher, die ich Hermine lesen sah, waren riesige staubige Schinken mit Seiten so dick, dass man sich den Gedanken erlauben konnte, dass sie wasserdicht wären.

Es hat einige Radierungen; wunderschön gezeichnete Bleistiftzeichnungen auf manchen Seiten. Sie streicht mit den Fingern darüber und scheint die winzigen Vertiefungen zu erspüren. Sie blickt zu ihrem Vater auf, steht auf und küsst ihm auf die Wange. Ich hatte diesen Blick, der einen Moment der vollkommenen Glücksehligkeit bedeutet, schon vergessen.

„_Es ist sehr alt. Ich hab es vor einer Woche in London gefunden, als ich in einem Laden für seltene Bücher war und es fiel mir sofort ins Auge. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es dir gefallen würde.", meinte Gerald zu Hermine, als er sah, wie begeistert sie das Buch beschaute._

„_Ich liebe es, Dad. Ich liebe es wirklich. Du weißt doch, dass es schon immer meine Lieblingsgeschichte war.", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus._

„_Es ist natürlich nicht dein Hochzeitsgeschenk", zuckte Gerald mit den Achseln. „Nur eine Kleinigkeit."_

„_Ich will doch kein Hochzeitsgeschenk von dir und Mum. Ihr habt schon so viel bezahlt", sagte Hermine leise, den Blick gesenkt. „Aber das hier ist einfach nur großartig."_

„_Ach quatsch. Molly und Arthur haben mit den Vorbereitungen schon eine unglaubliche Arbeit geleistet. Alles scheint unter Kontrolle zu sein."_

„_Das ist es auch", nickte Hermine feierlich._

„_Also, weshalb bist du so besorgt?", fragte er plötzlich und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Seit wir heute Nachmittag angekommen sind scheinst du so angespannt zu sein."_

„_Alles ist okay, Dad", wies Hermine brüsk ab._

„_Wirklich? Ich hab dich und Ron bis auf bei der Probe nicht zusammen gesehen. Und selbst da ..."_

„_Dad, es gibt kein Problem.", unterbrach Hermine ihn, darauf bedacht, die panische Spitze aus ihrer Stimme zu nehmen._

„_Bevor deine Mutter und ich heirateten war ich ein Nervenbündel. Ich hab mich schon Wochen zuvor mit jedem gestritten, auch mit ihr. Ich konnte einfach nicht über die Hochzeitspläne nachdenken. Und ich prügelte mich mit meinem besten Freund.", erinnerte sich Gerald. „Aber danach verschwand all die Anspannung und Angst einfach. Es ist einfach so viel Druck und Stress für einen Tag, dass ich einfach .. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du denkst, dass das, was du fühlst, nicht normal ist„_

„_Ist es das nicht?", fragte Hermine rhetorisch und fügte ein bitteres Lachen an._

„_Ich weiß, dass du vermutlich nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, ..."_

„_Dad, es ist nicht .._

„_Aber vielleicht mit jemand anderem?", redete Gerald weiter. „Vielleicht Harry? Oder Rons Schwester, Ginny? Ihr beide wart doch gute Freunde in der Schule. Und sie ist deine Brautjungfer."_

_Hermine erlaubte sich einen weiteren bitteren Lacher._

„_Sie ist Rons Schwester. Das ist keine gute Idee", antwortete Hermine leise._

„_Tja, entweder machst du das oder du versuchst einfach, dich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Aber da du kaum einen Tag seit deiner Geburt entspannt hast, glaube ich kaum, dass du diese Angewohnheit noch in dieser Lebzeit ändern wirst.", witzelte Gerald sanft._

„_Oh, ha ha, Dad", ließ Hermine ihre Augen rollen. Sie widmete dem Buch wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Aber vielen, vielen Dank für das Buch."_

„_Vielleicht solltest du irgendwo hingehen und es lesen?", schlug er vor und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Lass alles andere mal in den Hintergrund rücken."_

Mum bittet mich, sicherzugehen, dass die Gartendekoration da ist, wo sie sein soll, ich überprüfe die Klebezauber und gehe sicher, dass die Wetterbariere über dem Garten hält – ich tue es, wenn auch widerwillig, ohne Widerwort. Sie klingt so erschöpft wie sie aussieht.

Ich bin kaum einen Schritt draußen als ich auch schon Hermine sehe, die einsam an genau der Stelle sitzt, an der ich letzte Nacht war. Sie hält das alte Buch, das ihr Vater ihr gegeben hat, auf den Knien und blättert vorsichtig durch die Seiten. Sie ist so darin vertieft, dass sie mich nicht kommen hört, ehe ich an ihr vorbei gelaufen bin und schon halb an dem Hochzeitsplatz angekommen bin.

Ich fühle ihre Augen in meinem Rücken während ich pflichtbewusst überprüfe und zauberere und mich vergewissere, dass all die weißen Stühle gerade stehen, bis ich durch den Hochzeitsbogen gehe.

Der magische Rosendünger hat schnell gewirkt und schon jetzt wunderschöne, tiefrote und blassweiße Rosen wachsen lassen, die sich um den Bogen ranken. Markierungen wurden angebracht, um den Gang hervorzuheben. Die Rosen sind noch nur Knöchelhoch aber am Samstag werden sie hüfthoch geschossen sein. Mum hat wirklich fantastische Arbeit geleistet.

Wenigstens musste sie das Empfangszelt nicht aufstellen. Diese Aufgabe hat sie Bill und Charlie überlassen, die morgen Nacht mit zu Rons Jungesellenabend kommen werden.

Ich bin fertig und es wird Zeit, wieder nach drinnen zu verschwinden und mich vor den Wellen von Verwandten, die zum Tee erscheinen, zu verstecken. Vor der Vorstellung der angesehen Weasleyfamilie gegenüber den Grangers.

Ich überlege, auf dem Rückweg ins Haus einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. Durch den Seiten- oder Vordereingang. Aber sie ist dort, sie hat mich schon gesehen, sie ist sowieso in ihrem Buch vertieft und es wäre unreif, es zu tun.

Also gehe ich an ihr vorbei, ich bin kurz vor dem Ziel als sie aufblickt und mich verträumt ansieht.

„Hast du je Alice im Wunderland gelesen?", fragt sich schlicht. Keine Absicht, keine Wut, keine Koketterie. Sie fragt nur.

„Tut mir Leid, was?", hake ich nach, gehe einen Schritt zurück und lehne mich an die gegenüberliegende Seite der Verandatreppen.

Sie zeigt mir das Cover des in blauen Leder gebundenen Buches. „Alice im Wunderland von Lewis Caroll. Ich hab es als Kind geliebt. Dad hat eine wirklich seltene, wunderschöne Ausgabe gefunden"

„Das kann ich sehen.", sage ich neutral. „Es sieht wunderschön aus."

„Das ist es auch", lächelt Hermine wieder und blättert sanft ein paar Seiten zurück um es hochzuheben und mir eine Illustration zu zeigen. „Sieh dir das mal an."

„Es ist ein Kaninchen. In Kleidung. Mit einer Uhr.", stelle ich schief guckend fest.

„Er ist spät dran.", sagt Hermine sanft. „Hast du es gelesen?"

„Nein", schüttle ich den Kopf. „Dad hat ein paar Mugglebücher aber wir haben nur die üblichen Zaubererfabeln gehört, als wir noch Kinder waren."

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht.", nickt Hermine. „Eine Schade. Es ist wundervoll"

„Wie es der Name schon suggeriert", lache ich nervös.

„Ins Kaninchenloch zu fallen", murmelt Hermine leise und widmet ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir. „So fühlen wir uns wahrscheinlich alle mal, was?"

„Nur wenn man nicht darauf achtet, wo man langgeht.", scherze ich und stecke die Hände in meine Hosentaschen.

„Du verstehst es nicht.", antwortet Hermine traurig.

Und das war's. Mehr hat sie mir nicht zu sagen. Ob das Buch sie besänftigt hat oder sie sich wirklich nicht mit mir streiten will – ich weiß es nicht.

Ich glaube nicht, dass sie überhaupt mitbekommt, dass ich immer noch hier stehe, erstaunt und mich etwas zurückgewiesen fühlend. Sie scheint mir ja nicht mal mehr sagen zu wollen, dass ich mich verpissen soll.

Aber eigentlich stehe ich nur da und beobachte, wie uneins mit sich selbst sie scheint.

Ist das ein Spiel? Ein Machtkampf? Oder hat sie mir überhaupt bei dem zugehört, was ich vorhin gesagt habe?

Ich starre sie an, versuche, dem ganzen einen Sinn zu geben, studiere sie als wären die Antworten auf meine Fragen auf die Innenseite ihres Schädels geschrieben. Niemand von uns bemerkt, dass sich uns jemand anderes nähert.

„Ginny, ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob du hier bist.", ruft Harry und lehnt sich aus dem Türrahmen.

Meine Blick ist noch verschwommen von der intensiven Konzentration auf Hermine und ich brauche einen Moment, um auf ihn zu fokusieren und zu realisieren, dass er tatsächlich hier steht.

„Harry."

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich mich gefragt hab, wo du warst", wiederholt er langsam und erkennt den leicht verwirrten Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht. „Ich dachte du hättest Kopfschmerzen. Wie auch immer, ich wollte dir sagen, dass Molly entschieden hat, dass ich mir heute Nacht kein Zimmer mit Ron oder einen der anderen Jungs teilen muss, sondern mit in deinem Zimmer schlafen darf."

„Wunderbar", nicke ich mit aufgerissenen Augen wie ein erschrockener Basilisk.

„Wunderbar", echot Hermine im Flüsterton, so leise, dass nur ich sie hören kann.

„Kommst du?", fragt Harry und streckt seine Hand nach mir aus.

„N .. Natürlich"

Ich ergreife seine Hand und lasse ihn mich von Hermine wegführen, die immer noch auf der obersten Treppenstufe sitzt und liest und so aussieht, als könnte nichts auf der Welt sie berühren.

Ich kann nicht begreifen, was sie damit bezwecken will, aber in Hermines Nähe zu sein – egal, ob sie mich nun anschreit, mich verführt, mich ignoriert oder mich hasst – fühlt sich ganz genau so an, wie ein Kaninchenloch herunter zu fallen.

* * *

Schreibt mir eure Meinung! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Nicht viel zu sagen heute, genießt das (nochmal ordentlich längere) Kapitel! :)

* * *

_Letzte Nacht träumte ich, in die Dunkelheit zu fallen. Sie schluckte mich, nahm mich in sich auf und ich konnte nicht mal mehr die eigenen Fingerspitzen vor dem Gesicht sehen. Ich tastete mit meinen Händen nach meinem Körper – er war noch immer da, noch immer lebendig. Zumindest sagte mir das mein Kopf. Doch mein Herz konnte mich nicht erkennen. Dabei sollte es anders herum sein, oder? Ich kann es nicht erklären. Meine Träume sind oft rätselhaft._

_Nichts von meinem Ich war übrig. Erst dachte ich, Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren – doch dann fiel ich wieder und war machtlos. Immer wenn ich mich festhalten, festklammern wollte, fiel ich wieder weiter hinunter._

_Die Dunkelheit war nicht wie Reue oder Wut oder Abscheu oder Schuld. Es war Einsamkeit. Erschreckend kalte, erstarrende Einsamkeit._

_Ich wachte auf, im eigenen Schweiß gebadet, und schnappte nach Luft, während meine Gedanken rasten und das Herz in meiner Brust donnerte. Mehrere Augenblicke lang konnte ich die Realität nicht richtig fassen. Ich war von Kopf bis Fuß immer noch dort unten, dort drin. Im nichts, allein und kaum einem Funken meines selbst._

_Ich lag komplett still da und war mir sicher, dass jede Bewegung mich wieder zurück in die Arme der Dunkelheit werfen würde, in die ich mit Sicherheit nicht gehörte. Dieser Ort war für mich genauso wenig geschaffen wie für jeden anderen auf dieser Welt._

_Nie zuvor hab ich mich so panisch gefühlt._

„Ginny, Harry, setzt euch", meint Mum zu uns als wir zum Frühstück herunterkommen. Harry grinst und versucht, seine morgendliche Frisur zu bändigen (Die, glaubt es oder nicht, noch viel schlimmer ist als die übliche) und setzt sich neben Alison Granger, die höflichen Smalltalk mit ihrem baldigen Schwiegersohn hält. Hermine ist nicht hier, doch ich bezweifle, dass sie noch schläft.

Verstohlen blicke ich zur Küche und scanne das Wohnzimmer, doch sie ist nicht hier. Als ich mich zur Seite beuge, um einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu wagen, erblicke ich sie. Sie sitzt wieder an der gleichen Stelle, vornüber gebeugt, als würde sie lesen, ihr braunes Haar weht im Wind. Ich frage mich, ob sie sich überhaupt bewegt hat.

Ich zwinge meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Frühstückstisch und sofort werden meine Augen von meinem Bruder angezogen. Ron lächelt, er grinst regelrecht, während er Scheibe um Scheibe Toast in seinen Mund schiebt. Harry gibt seinem Freund einen Schlag auf den Rücken, wodurch Ron leicht würgen muss, ehe Harry sich setzt.

„Jungesellenabschied heute, Ron", erinnert ihn Harry, als ob er es vergessen haben könnte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass da keine Stripperinnen sein werden", warnt Alison Granger scharf und wedelt mit ihrem Messer wie mit einem Schwert durch die Luft. „Einverstanden, Molly?"

„Tja, es ist der Jungesellenabschied", unterbricht Gerald Mum, ehe sie ein Wort herausbringen kann. „Das hat man nur einmal, wisst ihr?"

„Wollen sie mitkommen, Mr Granger?", lädt ihn Harry ein und lädt dabei Würstchen auf seinen Teller. „Je mehr umso besser."

Ron würde Harry mit seiner Gabel erstechen wenn er damit vor Mum davonkommen könnte. Stattdessen ballt er seine Hand darum und seine Ohren werden rot.

„Nein, nein", winkt Gerald schnell ab. „Das könnte ich nicht tun. Abgesehen davon gehen wir Eltern heute Nacht sowieso alle aus. Ein Restaurant in der nächsten Stadt. Damit wir uns etwas besser kennen lernen können."

Da ich mich noch nicht hingesetzt habe, kommt Mum zu mir und schiebt mich neben Dad. Sie schaufelt etwas Rührei auf meinen Teller und legt noch Toast obenauf, als wolle sie damit klarmachen, dass ich mich wie eine zivilisierte Person benehmen und etwas essen sollte.

„Probier den Toast!", drängelt Dad mit funkelnden Augen. „Probier ihn!"

„Den Toast probieren ..", wiederhole ich zweifelnd, doch folge seiner Anweisung. indem ich einen Bissen nehme.

„Schmeckt es anders als sonst?" fragt er, ehe ich schlucken kann.

„Ähm, nicht wirklich", schüttle ich den Kopf. „Wieso, was ist falsch damit?"

„Nichts. Aber er ist aus dem Toaster, den die Grangers mitgebracht haben.", erklärt Dad und nimmt selbst einen Bissen.

„Er schmeckt wirklich nicht anders", unterbricht Harry. „All die Jahre in Hogwarts und der verdammte Lingusterweg-Toast .. und es schmeckt kein bisschen anders."

„Oh", seufzt Dad und man kann ihm ansehen, dass er ein bisschen enttäuscht ist.

„Sorry", fügt Harry hinzu.

„Ähm, ich finde, dass der magische Toast auch sehr gut schmeckt", kommt ihnen Gerald freundlich entgegen.

„Aber nicht anders?", fragt Dad nach.

„Nein, nicht anders.", lächelt Gerald.

Mein Blick schweift zu Mum, die so aussieht, als würde sie vor Scham gleich anfangen zu schreien. Hermines Mum scheint es auch zu bemerkt zu haben, denn sie versucht, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was habt ihr heute Nacht geplant, Ginny?"

„Heute Nacht?", wiederhole ich, mein Gehirn hängt hinterher.

„Naja, die Jungs machen ja ihren Jungesellenabend, wir gehen essen – Hermine und du, was habt ihr vor?

Unser bestes geben, nicht auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise zusammenzuprallen.

Ich öffne meinen Mund, um „Nichts." zu sagen aber denke mir, dass unsere Mütter das wohl nicht zu gut aufnehmen würden. Stattdessen greife ich auf die kindliche Erklärung für alles zurück: „Es ist ein Geheimnis."

Mum und Mrs Granger machen „Ohh das klingt aufregend!"-Münder während Harry wenig überrascht aussieht, Ron scheint es kaum zu kümmern. Immerhin hat er Essen vor sich und eine scheinbar sehr glückliche Familie.

„_Hallo, Mr Granger", grüßte Percy Hermines Vater als er ihm draußen Gesellschaft leistete._

„_Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte Gerald und zog sich die wollenen Handschuhe über die Hände. „Es ist ziemlich frisch."_

_Percy hielt seine Zeitung und Teetasse hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird im Haus ziemlich laut, wenn alle zu Hause sind. Und Bill und Charlie sind noch nicht mal da. Ich wollte einfach nur einen Moment Stille."_

„_Also hast du den Tag freibekommen?", fragte Gerald und setzte sich neben Percy an den Holztisch._

„_Ich wurde eher dazu beordert.", sträubte sich Percy und entfaltete seine Zeitung. „Ich hab keinen Zweifel, dass Dad etwas damit zu tun hat."_

_Hermine steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Türrahmen und rief ihrem Vater zu: „Dad, ich zieh nur kurz einen Pullover und ein paar Stiefel an, ehe wir los gehen können, ich brauch nur ein paar Minuten, okay?"_

_Gerald nickte und sie verschwand wieder im Haus._

„_Wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte Percy freundlich und bot Mr Granger etwas von seinem Tee an._

„_Nur ein kurzer Spaziergang über die Felder und durch den Wald", sagte Gerald und zeigte mit einer weiten Geste um sich. „Ihr seid in einer fantastischen Landschaft groß geworden. Hermine hat hier ja auch einige Zeit verbracht. Ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee, einen Spaziergang zu machen, mir die Aussicht anzusehen und unsere Köpfe frei zu kriegen. Die baldige Braut war in letzter Zeit doch etwas gestresst, falls du es nicht gemerkt hast."_

„_Tja, sie heiratet Ron. Sie hat ein stressiges Leben vor sich", kicherte Percy._

„_Hast du eine Freundin, Percy?", fragte Gerald und bemerkte, dass der Zeitungsartikel mit „Wutanfall einer redenden Toilette in King's Grove" betitelt war. „Oder einen Partner?", fügte er hinzu, nur für den Fall._

_Percy lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte eine Weile lang eine Freundin aber ich denke zu diesem Zeitpunkt meines Lebens will ich einfach nur meine Karriere fürs Ministerium voranbringen."_

„_Dein Vater meint, du hast ein spezielles Projekt am laufen. Wie eine Universität, meinte er?", fragte Gerald. „Gibt es so etwas nicht schon für Hexen und Zauberer?_

„_Nein, so etwas noch nicht", lächelte Percy und reckte die Brust._

„_Fabelhafte, fabelhafte Idee."_

„_Ich muss zugeben – und das darfst du niemandem sagen – aber die Idee wurde vor ein paar Jahren von deiner Tochter inspiriert.", sagte ihm Percy flüsternd._

„_Wirklich?"_

„_Als sie sich damals fragte, was sie nach Hogwarts tun könnte, kam sie zu mir und fragte, was für Karrieren und Möglichkeiten sie im Ministerium in Aussicht hätte. Sie meinte es wäre so seltsam, direkt nach der Schule mit Arbeiten anzufangen und in der Arbeitsstelle zu lernen, selbst bei Heilern und Zaubereigesetz-Spezialisten. Sie erklärte mir die Muggle-Universitäteten – von denen ich natürlich schon ein bisschen was wusste – aber sie meinte es wäre nicht nur eine Möglichkeit, sich auf den Job vorzubereiten, sondern auch ein Weg, sein Wissen und seine Erfahrungen zu erweitern. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass all das theoretische magische Wissen, dass sie sich erwerben könnte,nur in Hogwarts war und dass es noch so viel mehr zu lernen gibt, wenn man bedenkt, wie alt und unerschlossen das ganze eigentlich ist. Sie brachte auch noch ein paar weitere gute Punkte darüber vor, von Experten in spezialisierten Feldern zu lernen und einen Ort für Innovationen und Erfindungen zu haben._

„_Klingt ja ganz so, als hätte sie dich auf den richtigen Weg geführt", kommentierte Gerald amüsiert. Percy nickte überschwänglich._

„_Auf jeden Fall. Ich denke, dass bisher etwas in unserem Zaubererleben gefehlt hat, auch wenn wir es nicht wirklich realisiert haben, weil wir es nicht anders kannten.", meinte Percy einfach. „Ich weiß, dass ich es klasse gefunden hätte, wenn es die Möglichkeit schon gegeben hätte. Also hab ich jahrelang recherchiert und es vor-formuliert, ehe ich es dem Ministerium vorgebracht habe. Jahre um Jahre der Planung und sie geben mir die Finanzierungsmittel innerhalb von Minuten."_

„_Das ist sensationell!", antwortete Gerald. „Wo willst du es bauen?"_

„_Also für den Hauptcampus habe ich mich bisher in vielen Ländern in Europa umgesehen, weil die britische Regierung nicht besonders scharf darauf ist. Ich hab schon mehrmals mit dem Spanischen Ministerium für Magie gesprochen und die drängen mich dort auf einen exzellenten Standort nahe Madrid."_

„_Gutes Wetter – wenn ich in Spanien studiert haben könnte, hätte ich es getan", scherzte Gerald._

„_Auch wirtschaftlich ist es besser.", fügte Percy munter hinzu. „Die Schweizer sind auch interessiert, wie auch die Italiener und die Deutschen."_

„_Also, was passiert als nächstes? Wie wollt ihr entscheiden, wo ihr die Universität aufbaut?", hakte Gerald nach._

„_Das Fremdenkommittee. Sie werden herumreisen und Büros in ganz Europa aufsetzen. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, jeden Standort zu erkunden und Bericht darüber zu erstatten._

„_Ist das deine Aufgabe?"_

„_Nein, nein. Ich werde in London bleiben und von dort aus koordinieren. Aber meine Schwestern Ginny führt das Fremdenkommittee auf einer provisorischen Basis an.", antwortete Percy, irgendwie stolz klingend. Sein Gesicht verlor schnell an Farbe als er, noch ehe Gerald antworten konnte, anfügte: „Aber das darfst du niemandem sagen. Noch niemand weiß, dass Ginny eine Weile lang herumreisen wird. Ich hab ihr erst gestern gesagt, dass sie den Job kriegt und ich glaube nicht, dass sie es Mum oder sogar Harry schon gesagt hat._

_Das klappern der Vordertür machte Percy auf die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person aufmerksam. Offenbar glaubte er es sei seine Mutter, denn er traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen._

„_Hermine, bereit für unseren Spaziergang?", fragte ihr Vater fröhlich, als er sah, dass seine Tochter sich bereits umgezogen hatte und bereit schien._

_Sie nickte leicht, ihre Augen auf Percys Hinterkopf gerichtet. „Hast du gerade gesagt, dass Ginny weg gehen will? Hab ich das richtig gehört?"_

„_Jep, das hast du richtig gehört.", antwortete Gerald, ehe Percy die gesamte Unterhaltung abstreiten konnte. „Percy hat mir von seiner Zauberer-Universität – nein, Sorry, von seiner Universität der Magie – erzählt, und Ginny wird eine große Rolle in seinem Team in Europa spielen. Klingt das nicht klasse?"_

_Hermine nickte dumpf als sie an ihrem Vater und Percy vorbei die Veranda weiterging. Sie lief den Gartenpfad weiter, während Gerald Percy schnell zunickte und seiner Tochter folgte._

„_Percy hat es mir ausversehen erzählt, ich glaube es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben.", entschuldigte sich Gerald halb._

„_Das hab ich mitbekommen.", schniefte Hermine, während sie vorwärts eilte._

„_Was ist denn los? Machst du dir Sorgen wegen Harry und Ginny? Vielleicht bleiben sie ja zusammen. Du hast doch gesagt, dass er für seinen Job viel unterwegs ist. Sie könnten da bestimmt einen Weg finden.", meinte Gerald ruhig und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen._

_Hermine hielt an und drehte sich ihrem Dad zu. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und er konnte sehen, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln geformt hatten._

„_Sie wird ihn nicht verlassen. Sie ist nie die, die wegläuft."_

„Also, wie seh ich aus?", fragt Harry, dreht sich zu mir und streicht seine guten Hosen glatt.

„Gut, sehr gut", nicke ich, unsicher, was ich sonst sagen sollte. Er fragt mich selten nach seinem Aussehen.

„Gut genug, um eine Stripperin abzuschleppen?, fragt er neckend, lässt sich neben mir auf das Bett plumpsen und küsst mich. Ich bin sicher, dass er nach meinen Lippen gezielt hat doch drehe mich in letzter Sekunde weg. Er scheint es aber nicht mal zu bemerken.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", lächle ich halb und fühle mich unglaublich unwohl dabei.

„Ich hab nachgedacht.", beginnt er zögerlich. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns morgen in das B&B einbuchen, in dem Hermine und Ron übernachten?"

„Wieso?", fragte ich, komplett entgeistert.

„Naja, ein bisschen Privatsphäre", sinniert er. Wir könnten uns nach dem Empfang ein paar Drinks mit ihnen gönnen und dann in einen Raum nur für uns gehen. Es wäre ein bisschen intimer. Ein bisschen weiter weg von allen anderen.

Das ist seine kryptische Art, mich zu fragen, ob ich heute Nacht mit ihm Sex haben will. Er ist zu ehrenhaft und zu respektvoll, zu sehr Gentleman, um im Fuchsbau zu versuchen mit mir zu schlafen. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich sowieso nicht erinnern, wann wir das letzte mal Sex gehabt hätten – es ist wohl eher Monate als Wochen her. Und ja, es war Sex – kein „Liebe machen" oder ficken. Innerhalb des letzten Jahres oder so hat es sich zu einem körperlichen Äquivalent der Selbstbaumöbel entwickelt, die wir für die Wohnung gekauft haben: Schraube B in Loch A drehen und am Ende sieht es aus wie erwartet. Es ist nicht großartig oder fabelhaft oder besonders schön, aber es reicht für den Moment, sei einfach froh, dass du überhaupt einen Kaffeetisch hast.

Mum klopft einmal und kommt sofort rein. Ich frage mich, ob sie versucht, uns bei etwas zu erwischen, was nie passieren wird.

„Du siehst gut aus, Harry mein lieber", meint Mum zu ihm und balanciert den Stapel Bettlaken auf einem Arm, sodass sie den anderen auf ihre Hüfte legen kann

„Danke", grinst er. „Das hat Ginny auch gesagt."

„Ich wollte euch nur erinnern, dass ihr euer Zeug zu Ron rüber räumen solltet, ehe ihr los geht.", sagt Mum und gestikuliert zu seiner Reisetasche. „Sonst müsstet ihr sie mitten in der Nacht wecken um eure Pyjamas zu holen."

„Wen aufwecken?", frage ich sie und setze mich auf.

„Dich und Hermine.", antwortet Mum, als wäre es selbstverständlich. „Hermine und Ron können die Nacht nicht zusammen schlafen. Er darf die Braut vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen. Und bestimmt ist es für die Jungs leichter, in ihrem eigenen Zimmer umzukippen, als euch noch aufzuwecken."

Gehirnstop. Neustart. Fehler. Kickstart. Stottern. Wieder zum leben flackern.

„Meinst du das Ernst, Mum?", schreie ich schrill. „Das ist .. das ist so altmodisch und unpraktisch und..und.."

„Es ist kein bisschen unpraktisch, Ginny", schimpft sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mal eine Nacht von Harry fern bleiben kannst. Hier, nimm die Bettlaken und mach das Ausziehbett für Hermine fertig. Falls du nicht grad ein Problem damit hast, dein Bett für eine Nacht zu teilen. Sie heiratet morgen deinen Bruder."

„Sie wird nicht mit mir schlafen!", kreische ich halt. Die Vehemenz meiner Zurückweisung scheint Harry und Mum irgendwie zu alarmieren.

„Es würde dich nicht umbringen, Ginerva! Gott behüte!" meint Mum trotzig in einem ärgerlichen Tonfall. „Und eigentlich solltest du auf dem Ausziehbett schlafen und Hermine könnte das richtige Bett brauchen, damit sie gut schläft."

Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge aber ich glaube, dass das Funkeln in meinen Augen schon genug darüber aussagt, was ich von dieser Idee halte. Ganz sicher will ich nicht noch mehr Boden als nötig an Hermine verlieren.

Harry, Ron und die anderen Jungs sind schon lange weg. Die Eltern sind gerade los, 20 Minuten zu spät für ihre Reservation. Dad schlug vor, dass sie apperieren und die Grangers seit-an-seit mitnehmen, doch Mum schritt ein. Hermines Dad schien von der Idee eigentlich ganz angetan, doch seine Frau erbleichte.

Letztendlich schlug Alison Granger vor, per Telefon ein Taxi zu rufen und fort waren sie. Was mich, natürlich, mit Hermine alleine lies. Sie hatte sich nicht groß bewegt, seit sie sich nach dem Spaziergang mit ihrem Dad da hingesetzt hatte. Und ich wandere herum wie ein Niffler der nichts zum schnüffeln findet.

„Wollen wir irgendwas machen?", wage ich zu sagen und weiß nicht, woher dieser Drang kommt, die Gastgeberin zu spielen.

„Was denn?"

„Zauberschnippschnapp? Zauberschach?"

Sie schüttelt zögernd den Kopf und hält ihr blau eingeschlagenes Lederbuch hoch. „Ich bin fast fertig, also .."

„Nein, ist schon okay", hebe ich beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich hatte sowieso nicht .. ich meine .. ich bin sowieso nicht in Spiellaune."

„Okay, gut", zuckt Hermine freundlich mit den Schultern und konzentriert sich wieder auf die Seite vor ihr.

„Ich hatte doch recht, oder? Dass du keinen Jungesellinnenabschied machen wolltest?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Das passt schon so", antwortet Hermine leise und sieht auf, um mir gerade so lang zuzulächeln, dass mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwendet.

„Gut, okay."

Ich komme in Versuchung, das Radio anzuschalten aber will sie nicht beim Lesen stören oder sie wütend machen und wieder in einem Streit enden, denn das würde sicher eskalieren und verletzend und vielleicht gefährlich werden, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Haus außer uns leer ist. Stattdessen blättere ich durch Mums Magazine und werfe mich auf die Couch.

„Oh, Glückwunsch.", murmelt sie und dreht sich zu mir. Ich halte meinen Kopf unten und blättere durch die Hexenwoche. Dieser Artikel über fehlgeleitete Liebestränke hält auf einmal meinen Blick gefangen.

Sie sieht mich weiter an, jede kleinste Bewegung prüfend. Ich blättere ein paar weitere Seiten fast schon wütend um und versuche, die Hitze aus meinen Wangen zu zwingen. Für was auch immer sie mir gratuliert, es kann nichts gutes sein.

„Willst du nicht wissen, wofür ich dir gratuliere?", fragt sie geradeheraus und hebt ihre Augenbrauen.

„Nein, kein bisschen.", antworte ich und versuche, mich auf mein Horoskop zu konzentrieren.

_Ihr Löwen-Ladies werdet eine tolle Woche haben. Ein gutaussehender Mann wird … Blah, blah, blah._

Ein gutaussehender Mann wird versuchen mich im Versuch einer Sexuellen Annäherung zu Tode zu grapschen? Ein gutaussehender Mann wird mich fragen, wieso ich so ungewöhnlich viele Kopfschmerzen habe? Ein gutaussehender Mann wird mich verfluchen, nachdem ich ihm mitteile, dass ich ihn verlasse?

„Du liest das nicht wirklich" sagt Hermine hochmütig. „Gib es mir."

„Nein! Ich lese es wirklich!", antworte ich defensiv und ziehe es aus ihrem Griff, als sie versucht, es mir wegzunehmen. Dieses Magazin, dieser minderwertige Lappen, diese schlechte Entschuldigung für Journalismus, hier und jetzt ist das mein Rettungsgurt.

„Ja?", grinst sie süffisant und wenig überzeugt. „Was liest du denn? Die 5-Minuten-Schmutzgeschichte?"

Ich ziehe eine Grimasse bei diesem Vorwurf. „Horoskope."

„Wirklich?", nickt sie sarkastisch. „Und was ist meins für diese Woche?"

„Jungfrau: Wird sich heute noch eine Ohrfeige einfangen, wenn sie es nicht schafft, ihre Nase aus den Angelegenheiten anderer zu halten.", erfinde ich wüst.

„Also keine gutaussehenden Fremden für mich?", fragt sie und sieht mich amüsiert an.

„Nein, keine", schüttle ich den Kopf in falschem Bedauern.

„Und steht in deinem was davon, um die Welt zu reisen?", erkundigt sie sich freundlich.

Mein Kopf bewegt sich wieder nach unten und ich studiere die gegenüberliegende Seite, die kosmetische Lippen- und Brustverzauberungen anbietet. Wie faszinierend. Ich frage mich ob ich mein gesamtes Gesicht ändern und diesem Albtraum entfliehen könnte.

„Hast du es irgendjemandem gesagt?", beharrt sie und setzt sich aufrecht in ihren Stuhl.

Ich räuspere mich leise und überblättere die Seite für Hexen-Dating-Nummern und Werbung für romantische Brieffreunde. Das wäre doch mal eine Idee, Romantik mit einem Brieffreund. Man müsste sie nie sehen, nie um sie herum sein und es wäre ihnen egal, wenn man das Land verließe.

„Wirst du es irgendjemandem sagen?", fragt sie lauter und schnalzt mit der Zunge.

Agnieszka, vierundzwanzig, aus Rumänien, mag Wandern(damit ist doch bestimmt spazieren gemeint, oder?), extrem-Besenrennen und Drachen.

Die kreis' ich für Charlie ein.

„Wirst du mir noch antworten?", verlangt sie, ungeduldig werdend.

Katherine, Neunundzwanzig, aus Canada. Mag Politik, diskutieren und auf Hinterhof-Hippogreifkämpfe wetten.

Das klang fast schon nach etwas für Percy – doch er war nie der Mann für Glücksspiele.

„Ginny!"

Der Tonfall und die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme verlangen, dass ich aufhöre sie zu ignorieren, wenn ich nicht will, dass sich das ganze in einen Faustkampf entwickelt.

„Ja, ich hab einen neuen Job. Nein, ich hab es niemandem erzählt also weiß ich auch nicht, wie du es herausgefunden hast. Ja, ich werde es allen anderen sagen. Ich denke nicht, dass du mir das Recht nehmen kannst zu entscheiden, wo ich leben und arbeiten will, oder?", antworte ich ruhig.

Statt mich anzubrüllen oder mir eine weitere hochmütige, genervte Antwort zu geben, nickt sie einfach nur, irgendwie traurig. Sie nickt und steht auf. Sie legt ihr Buch, Alice im Wunderland, auf meinen Schoß und gestikuliert darauf als wolle sie mir sagen, dass ich einen Blick hineinwerfen soll. Dann dreht sie sich um und läuft zur Küche.

„Willst du eine Tasse Tee?", ruft sie mir nach.

Ich bin erstaunt.

Zwei Stunden später ist der Fuchsbau ein Bild der perfekten, glückseligen Häuslichkeit. Nein, ich mache keine Scherze und ja, Hermine und ich sind immer noch die einzigen beiden Menschen im Haus.

Die restliche Zeit hab ich komplett in Hermines Buch versunken verbracht, während sie sich etwas aus Mums und Dads Sammlung herausgesucht hatte. Sie las die ersten paar Kapitel von einen von Mums Kitschromanen ehe sie entschied, dass es tatsächlich keine tolle Literatur war. Nachdem sie es hingelegt hatte, widmete sie sich einem alten Favoriten: Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts. Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt noch nicht mal, dass es sowas hier im Haus gab.

Zögernd räuspert sie sich, als sie wieder vor mir steht.

„Genießt du es?", erkundigt sie sich, die Hände auf der Hüfte.

„Ja, wirklich. Aber es ist ein bisschen unsinnig, oder?", frage ich zögernd. Statt lange rumzudiskutieren und meine Behauptung abzulehnen, lacht sie einfach nur.

„Es soll ja auch Nonsens sein.", gluckst sie mit lachenden Augen. „Es ist ein Teil des Zaubers."

„Oh, okay. Wieso lachst du dann?", frage ich mit einem Verletztes-Reh-Blick.

„Weil du, Ginny, in einer unsinnigen Welt aufgewachsen bist – fliegende Besen und magische Zauberstäbe. In dieser Welt gibt es fantastische Kreaturen, Zaubersprüche um Dinge zu tun, von denen die meisten Muggleautoren nur träumen und man trifft die seltsamsten Figuren, die man sich nur denken kann, in der Nokturngasse. Es war schon immer normal für dich. Und du denkst, dass das hier Unsinn ist?", erklärt sie unter Tränen, weil ihr Lachanfall sie schon soweit gebracht hatte.

„Richtig", wiederhole ich und hebe eine Braue.

„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt", kichert sie.

„Ich bin nicht beleidigt", sage ich ihr launisch.

„Natürlich nicht", nickt sie sarkastisch und beruhigt sich ein bisschen. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Was?"

„Hast du Hunger? Auf Essen?", wiederholt sich und rollt mit den Augen.

„Ein bisschen", gebe ich zu. „Mum hat uns ein bisschen übriggebliebenen Eintopf im Kühlschrank dagelassen, den wir uns aufwärmen können, wenn wir wollen."

„Ich glaube das können wir besser haben.", lächelt Hermine und bewegt sich wieder in Richtung Küche.

„Was tust du?"

„Du magst doch Nudeln, oder?"

Töpfe und Pfannen klappern, ehe sie meine Antwort hören kann.

Kaum dreißig Minuten später sitze ich vor etwas, das nach dem köstlichsten Essen aussieht, dass ich seit Monaten hatte. Nicht, dass Mum keine fantastische Köchin wäre, aber Präsentation wird wohl etwas zur Nebensache, wenn man sieben Kinder und einen Ehemann zu ernähren hat.

„Also, was ist es?", frage ich und blicke auf meinen Teller hinab.

„Eine Erfindung", grinst sie. „Versuch es."

Es wäre unhöflich, es nicht zu tun. Ich stecke mir eine Gabel voll in dem Mund und halte kurz inne.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie so gut kochen kann. Die Soße ist süß aber würzig. Einfach, aber voller Geschmack. Das Hähnchen ist durchweg perfekt gebraten und passt perfekt zu dem Rest.

„Es ist fantastisch", kommentiere ich begeistert und blicke sie an, während ich den nächsten Bissen nehme. Sie grinst triumphierend.

„Ich liebe Italienisches Essen", murmelt sie und blickt auf ihren eigenen Teller. „Ich wollte nach Rom für die Flitterwo..."

Sie unterbricht sich selbst mit weiten Augen und blickt mich, an als würde ich ihr gleich die Nudeln ins Gesicht werfen.

Es ist schon okay. Ich kenne das Ende dieser Geschichte. Mum hat es mir in einer dieser langen, weitläufigen, einseitigen Unterhaltungen erzählt, die sie so gerne mit mir hat. Alle anderen haben immer so gottverdammt viel zu erzählen, dass ich oft die einzige bin, mit der sie sich volle 20 Minuten unterhalten kann, ohne, dass sie unterbrochen wird. Die Geschichte ist, dass Ron und Hermine das Ziel ihrer Flitterwochen so wählen, dass Hermines Eltern es buchen können. Ron würde gerne an die Bermudas, um sich faul ans Meer legen zu können, Hermine wollte wegen den Museen und Kunstgalerien nach Rom. Sie hatten eine sehr angestrengte Diskussion vor Mum darüber, bei der Hermine letztendlich nachgab und Ron versprach, dort in ein Museum zu gehen.

„Jep", ist alles, was ich sage, um ihr die unangenehme Pflicht zu nehmen, das ganze zu erklären.

„Wirst du ..", zögert sie und legt ihre Gabel langsam auf den Tisch. „Wirst du nach Rom gehen?"

„Könnte sein", antworte ich leise und sehe ihr dabei nicht in die Augen. „Es könnte überall in Europa sein. Ich wähle den Standort der Büros aus. Und reise herum, um die möglichen Plätze für die Schule zu finden. Also könnte es sein."

„Das ist großartig für dich, wirklich", sagt sie ehrlich aber mit Überwindung. Sie nimmt sich Zeit, den nächsten Bissen herunterzuschlucken. So wie ich.

Eine lange Stille baut sich zwischen uns aus. Die einzigen Geräusche sind die leisen Klicks der Gabeln gegen das Keramik und vorsichtige Schlucke Wasser. Letztendlich heben wir unsere Blicke im gleichen Augenblick, um uns anzusehen und lächeln uns nervös an.

„Also, was jetzt?", fragt sie leise.

„Naja," sinniere ich, „Ich könnte Nachtisch machen?"

Sie lacht und entspannt sich wieder leicht. „Alles klar. Aber davor musst du mir noch sagen, was du an dem Buch mochtest.", schlägt sie vor und füllte mein Glas wieder auf.

Während wir hoch ins Schlafzimmer gehen, braut sich in mir eine schreckliche Vorahnung zusammen. Dieser Abend kam, so spaßig er auch war, von allem was ich je mit Hermine gemacht hatte und je kriegen werde, einem Date am nächsten; das Reden, der Meinungsaustausch, das Abendessen und zurückhaltender Spaß. Die Unterhaltung wurde vorsichtig geführt und wir passten beide auf, nichts unangemessenes zu sagen – abgesehen von diesem Rom-Zwischenfall. Und nun waren wir hier und gingen zu meinem Zimmer hoch. Ich lachte in mich hinein beim Gedanken, dass jetzt eigentlich ein höflicher Gute-Nacht-Kuss an der Tür überfällig war.

Abgesehen von dem Abstand, den wir diesen Abend genossen hatten, war die Atmosphäre nicht gerade entspannt. Nachdem ich mir die Zähne geputzt und mein Gesicht gewaschen habe, greift Hermine nach ihrer Waschtasche und geht ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Sobald ich das Klicken des Schlosses des Badezimmers höre, zerre ich mir wie verzweifelt die Klamotten vom Leib und ziehe mir die erstbeste kurze Schlafhose über, auf die ich meine Hände legen kann. Als ich vier war stahl ich immer die neuen Boxershorts, die meine Mutter für Fred und George für die Schule gekauft hatte. Ich war das einzige Mädchen und hatte demzufolge kein Recht auf die gleichen second-hand-sachen wie die Jungs. In dem Alter fühlte ich mich deswegen ziemlich ausgelassen also schlief ich jede Nacht in ihnen und die Zwillinge mussten das Jahr über in Hogwarts löchrige, alte Unterhosen tragen.

Und in der Unordnung meines Raumes(Dabei war ich nur ein paar Tage hier, wie zur Hölle hab ich das geschafft?) kann ich kein verdammtes T-Shirt finden. Es klingt als hätte das Wasser im Bad aufgehört zu fließen, also wird sie jede Sekunde wieder hereinkommen.

Ich wühle durch den Kleiderschrank der größtenteils alte, zu kleine Klamotten enthält und finde ein graues T-Shirt, das mir passen könnte. Ehe ich nachsehen kann, welches es genau ist, höre ich Hermine wieder reinkommen. Ich ziehe es schnell über und hetze zum Spiegel hinüber, um mir ruhig die Haare zu bürsten, als hätte ich das die ganze Zeit getan.

Sie lächelt halb zu meiner Spiegelung hinüber und sieht dann ein zweites mal hin, als wäre ihr etwas aufgefallen.

„_Drachen rocken_?", fragt sie grinsend.

„Entschuldige, was?", drehe ich mich um, um zu sehen, wovon zur Hölle sie redet. Sie deutet auf meine Brust.

Verdammt.

Als ich hinab blicke realisiere ich, dass das T-Shirt nicht mal meins ist. Es gehörte Charlie, als er noch Jung war. Es ist ausgeblichen und kitschig und hat das Motiv eines Jungen mit einem Drachen vor ihm. Beide recken die Daumen nach oben und eine Sprechblase kommt aus dem Mund des Jungen und stellt klar, dass „_Drachen rocken!_";

„Verdammt, das ist noch nicht mal meins," stöhne ich und rolle mit den Augen.

„Das hab ich auch nicht gedacht", antwortete Hermine belustigt. Sie setzt sich auf das Ausziehbett und beobachtet mich weiter während ich meine Haare bürste. Ich versuche, nicht zu ihr hinüberzusehen und nach einer Weile dreht sie sich weg, ihr Lächeln verblasst und sie sucht in ihren Koffer nach ihren Schlafsachen. Hermine war schon immer jemand für anständige, passende Nachtkleidung und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das heute Nacht nicht geändert hat.

Nein, das muss ich wohl zurücknehmen. Hermines Geschmack in Schlafsachen hat sich definitiv seit ihren Mutter-gesponserten langen Unterhosen und Oberteilen mit Bildern von süßen Tieren gebessert. Heute Nacht trägt sie ein schwarzes Seidennachthemd. Ich glaube, dass dieses kleine Schwarze sogar als Abendkleid durchgehen könnte.

Was für eine Farce. Das hier könnte nicht lächerlicher werden. Die Farbe in meinem Gesicht wandelt sich langsam von einem leichten Pink, verursacht von diesem schrecklichen T-Shirt, zu einem tiefen, gefährlichen Scharlachrot. Die Reflektion im Spiegel lässt mich fast schon laut fluchen und ich blicke sofort weg.

Statt ins Bad zu gehen dreht sie mir ihren Rücken zu und streift langsam ihr Top ab. Ich studiere meine Haarbrüste, als würde ich nach den ungesagten Geheimnissen des magischen Universums suchen. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl breitet sich von meinen Schenkeln aus, als mein Blick sich wieder hoch zum Spiegel stiehlt. Sie öffnet ihren BH und ihr wundervoller Rücken wird entblößt. Ich schaue wieder weg, wütend auf mich selbst. Ich lege die Haarbürste wieder weg und versuche zu atmen. Ich muss hier weg.

„Ich hole mir etwas Wasser", sage ich ihr in einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme. „Willst du auch etwas?"

„Nein, mir gehts gut" Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, dass sie ihren Hals zu mir gedreht hat, „Wieso beschwörst du dir nicht einfach was?"

„I-Ich mag Leitungswasser lieber", stottere ich. Ich versuche es mit einem Lächeln zu verbergen. Dieses Lächeln ist kein Lächeln sondern ein hässlicher, schielender, linkischer Gesichtsausdruck. Wie idiotisch. Es gibt keinen Unterschied. Wie bei magischem Toast und Muggletoast.

Und damit eile ich aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinab. Ich lehne mich einige Minuten gegen die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche, um ihr auch sicher genug Zeit zu geben, sich umzuziehen und sich ins Bett zu legen. Ich würde es mir ja vorstellen, um die Zeit besser abpassen zu können, doch je weniger ich mir vorstelle desto besser.

Ehe ich mein Glas wieder auffülle, feuchte ich mit etwas Wasser meine Haut an, kühle mein Gesicht und meinen Hals ab. Dann schlucke ich beherzt ein volles Glas herunter und fülle wieder auf.

Ich glaube, dass schon 10 Minuten vergangen sind und ich jetzt sicher bin. Als ich die Stufen wieder hinaufgehe, frage ich mich, ob sie es absichtlich getan hat. Sie hat sich, als wir noch Teenager waren, nie vor mir umgezogen, wenn sie den Sommer hier verbracht hatte. Noch bevor überhaupt irgendetwas zwischen uns war, zog sie sich immer im Badezimmer um. Manchmal dachte ich nicht darüber nach(was man ja mit dreizehn oft nicht tut, nicht wahr?) und zog mich vor ihr um. Ich war als Kind nicht wirklich penibel im Umgang mit meinem Körper. Es war mir egal. Aber Hermine war immer sehr schüchtern gewesen. Ich erinnere mich, dass sie sich mal unter der Bettdecke umzog, weil die Schlange vor der Toilette zu lang war, wie so oft im Fuchsbau.

Aber heute Nacht ..

Ich versuche jede Vermutung, Schlussfolgerung und jedes Herumgerate aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, ehe ich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer wieder aufstoße. Es ist still, niemand sonst ist hier. Normalerweise krächzt und schüttelt sich das Haus, doch fürs Erste ist es still.

Als ich die Tür öffne kommt Hermine zum Vorschein, die in der Mitte des Zimmer steht und eigentlich nichts tut. Sie scheint mit den Händen zu ringen. Ich frage mich ob hin- und hergewandert ist. Ich dachte, ich hätte so etwas von unten gehört.

Doch jetzt steht sie still. So wie ich. Beide so ruhig und gegensätzlich: Eine in einem schmuddeligen, alten T-Shirt und kurzen Hosen, die andere in einem fließenden schwarzen Seidennachthemd, das kurz vor ihren Knien endet.

Die Kondensation des kalten Wassers lässt das Wasser fast aus meinen Fingern rutschen, doch ich greife fester zu, als mein Herz schneller zu schlagen beginnt.

Ich erinnere mich daran, zu atmen.

Eine von uns muss sich bewegen. Hermine sieht so aus, als könnten die nächsten Worte aus ihren Lippen gefährlich werden.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine", sage ich ruhig, stelle das Glas ab und steige in mein Bett. Ich schaue nicht zurück und ziehe nur die Bettdecke über mich, rolle auf meine Seite von ihr weg und presse meine Hände auf den Mund.

Sie sagt überhaupt nichts. Ihr Bett knarrt, als sie sich hinlegt und sie murmelt einen Spruch, um das Licht abzuschalten.

Und der Rest ist Dunkelheit.

Sie rollt sich nicht hin und her, versucht nicht, es sich bequem zu machen in einem Bett voller Sprungfedern und Unebenheiten. Sie liegt einfach nur da. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht schläft

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals weg nicken werde.

Ich hab die Vorhänge nicht ordentlich zugemacht und das Mondlicht erhellt meinen Raum. Alles sieht blau-grau aus. Ich muss mich wieder daran erinnern, zu atmen.

„Das ist meine letzte Nacht."

Ihr Geständnis. Kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Doch ich höre es.

„Das ist meine letzte Nacht.", sagt sie, ein bisschen stärker. „Die letzte Chance."

„Du wirst nicht sterben", sage ich rundweg, die Augen zugepresst.

„Deine letzte Nacht."

„Ich werde genauso wenig sterben", erwidere ich schnippisch.

„Ich fühle mich aber so.", äußert sie, ihre Stimme gedämpft.

„Halt den Mund und schlaf.", befehle ich und meine Faust schließt sich um die Bettdecke.

„Ich fühle mich als würde ich sterben."

„Sei nicht so verdammt dramatisch", schnappe ich und gebe meinen Plan auf, komplett still und absolut ruhig zu bleiben. „Du stirbst nicht, du wirst heiraten. Morgen wirst du eine Weasley sein. Glückwunsch. Jetzt hör auf mich vollzuquatschen und schlaf."

„Ginny …."

„Ich schlafe, Hermine", verlange ich. Ich hab es von dem Moment an geahnt, als sie dieses Nachthemd heraus holte.

„Nein, tust du nicht. Ich hab dir zu viel erzählt als du schliefst, ich würde es merken. Dieses mal bist du wach."

„Wovon redest du?"

_Atme._

„Morgen werde ich Ron heiraten. So ist es lange geplant und eine Menge Leute werden dort sein, die genau das erwartet haben.", ihre Stimme zittert aber sie klingt nicht ängstlich.

„Ja. Und?", schieße ich zurück. Was auch immer sie damit bezweckt, ich werde es ihr nicht einfach machen. Ich will nicht, dass sie das hier tut.

_Atme._

Der Rest ist Dunkelheit.

„Es ist eine Woche her, seit du mich das erste mal seit Jahre geküsst hast.", erzählt mir Hermine sachlich. „Es ist nur eine Woche her aber es fühlt sich mehr wie mehrere hundert an. Ich bin fertig. Ich bin es so Leid zu lügen und angelogen zu werden."

„Hermine .. hör auf."

„Nein, du hörst auf.", befiehlt sie mir wütend und ich höre das Bett quietschen, als sie sie aufsetzt. „Du hörst auf, Ginny. Hör so lange auf mir reinzureden und zu diskutieren und zu streiten und mich wegzuschieben, bis du gehörst hab, was ich zu sagen habe!"

Ich will immer noch diskutieren und streiten und schieben und brüllen und schreien aber ich bleibe leise. Weil ich höre will, was sie mir zu sagen hat.

„Fertig?"

Als ich nicht antworte redet sie, nachdem sie tief eingeatmet hat, in einer ruhigen, ehrlichen Stimme weiter.

_Atme._

„I..Ich hab da dieses Bild von dir. In meinem Kopf. Eine Erinnerung von vor langer Zeit. Dieses perfekte Bild von dir. Du schläfst, im Raum der Wünsche. Dein Haare sind etwas verwuschelt und liegen halb über deiner Stirn. Du atmest ganz ruhig und deine Lippen sind pink. Deine eine Hand liegt unter deiner Wange und du schliefst mit der anderen um meine Finger ein. Und ich schlang mich um dich, legte meine Beine um deine, meine Arme um deine Hüfte und meinen Kopf auf deine Brust. Ich hörte deinen Atmen und deinen sanften Herzschlag .."

Ihr Atem stockt in ihrer Kehle während ich die Luft anhalte.

_Atme._

Ich kann es nicht.

„Ich denke immer daran, Ginny. Jedes mal wenn ich mir Sorgen mache oder ich ängstlich bin oder angespannt oder ruhelos – manchmal sogar wenn ich nicht schlafen kann. Ich gehe zu diesem Moment zurück und fühle mich innerlich wieder warm. Ich stelle mir vor mich an dich zu lehnen und fühle mich so viel besser. Meistens fühle ich mich kränklich und allein – aber dieses Bild lässt mich wieder besser fühlen."

_Atme._

Wenn ich es nicht tue werde ich sterben.

„Und das ist nur wenn du schläfst. Wenn du wach bist oder mich ansiehst oder mich berührst .."

„Hermine, Stop.", sage ich laut und drücke meine Augenlider fest zusammen.

„Nein. Wenn du mich berührst zerreißt es mich in Stücke. Ich kann noch nicht mal sagen, wo du mich berührst, weil ich es überall fühlen kann. Wenn du mich küsst, dann, dann …" grunzt sie frustriert. Ich höre das eilige Rascheln ihrer Bettdecke, als sie sie von sich wirft. Die alte auseinandergefaltete Matratze quietscht leise, als sie ihr Gewicht auf ihr verlagert. Die Luft wird heißer. Ich fühle, wie sie zu mir kommt.

Ich fühle die Hand auf meinem Rücken noch ehe sie mich berührt. Ihre Berührung fleht mich still an, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Stattdessen erstarre ich, versteife jeden Muskel in meinem Körper, unterdrücke jeden Impuls, mich auch nur im Geringsten zu bewegen.

„Wenn du mich küsst, weiß ich nicht mehr, wo ich bin. Ich kann kaum nachdenken – Was passiert, wer der Zaubererminister ist, wer Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts geschrieben hab, wie ich heiße .. Alles woran ich denken kann ist, dass ich dich küsse und alles, was ich für den Rest der Ewigkeit tun will ist, dich weiterzuküssen. Und dann verliere ich die Kontrolle und ich kann nicht aushalten, wie es sich in mir aufbaut.", schließt sie, ihre Stimme nun schrill.

Ich fauche einen Wust an Schimpfwörtern in mein Kissen während ich meine Augen fest verschlossen halte. Das Bett bewegt sich, als sie sich neben mich schiebt. Langsam nähert sie sich mir und schließt die Lücke zwischen uns mit ihrer Wärme. Eine Hand streicht leicht meinen Arm hinab und findet meine Hand zusammen geklammert vor mir. Sanft schiebt sie ihre Hand in meine.

Oh Gott, ihre Beine schließen sich um meine, ihr Atem ist an meinem Ohr, ihre Hand ist in meiner und ihre Lippen an meinem Hals.

„Ginny", flüstert sie und klingt, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Was?", krächze ich in einer Stimme, die kein bisschen nach mir klingt.

„Dreh dich zu mir", drängt sie mich und drückt meine Hand.

„Nein", antworte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Ein Streifen Mondlicht stiehlt sich durch die Vorhänge und tanzt über unsere Körper.

Die Fingerspitzen ihrer anderen Hand zeichnen die Länge meiner Wirbelsäule nach und die Hand, sie sie um mich gelegt hat, presst gegen meine Bauchmuskeln.

„Ich hab so verzweifelt versucht, es zu bekämpfen. Und dich. Ich hab versucht es rauszuschreien, herauszuweinen, es abzublocken. Nichts funktioniert. Weil nichts funktionieren kann."

„Würdest du bitte aufhören? Ich geb mir so große Mühe", bettle ich vergeblich.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß ..", haucht sie und küsst mein Ohr leicht. „Ich hab es doch auch versucht. Aber jedes mal wenn ich versuche, das, was ich fühle, zu verdrängen, gerät es nur weiter außer Kontrolle. _Ich_ gerate weiter außer Kontrolle und falle tiefer in das Kaninchenloch. Ginny, ich will dich. Ich will, dass du mich liebst und mich hältst. Mich küsst und mich beschützt. Bring mich zum Wahnsinn und wieder zurück. Vertraue mir und lass mich dich beschützen. Rede und diskutiere mit mir. Streite mit mir und spiele mit mir. Und lass mich nie wieder los.

Ihre Hand, die, die gegen meinen Bauch gepresst, war, bewegt sich tiefer, streift über meine Haut, fährt unter den Bund meiner Unterhose und tiefer.

Ich keuche und werfe meinen Kopf zurück. Als wäre ich zu lange unter Wasser gewesen und würde endlich wieder an die Oberfläche kommen und diesen lebensnotwendigen Atemzug nehmen.

„_Ich bin so verliebt in dich_", zischt sie dringlich in mein Ohr und drückt sich tiefer und tiefer.

Unfreiwillig beugt sich mein freier Arm hoch und zu ihr, klammert sich an ihrem Nacken und zieht sie näher. Ihre Lippen streifen meine bloße Kehle hinab, beißend, küssend, leckend.

Und hier liege ich. Geschwächt und bereit. Nur noch ihre Gnade kann mich jetzt retten.

Mein Knöchel schleißt sich um ihren. Als würde ich versuchen sie aufzunehmen, mich mit ihr zu verbinden. Ich halte es nicht aus, sie mit auch nur einem Stück meines Körpers nicht zu berühren.

Sanft kippt sie meinen Kopf zurück, beobachtet einfach nur wie schaudere und atme, berührt meine Augenbraue, meine Wangen, meine Lippen.

„Letzte Nacht träumte ich, in die Dunkelheit zu fallen", gesteht sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und sieht mir Verständnis suchend in die Augen. Ich fühle ihre Worte in meiner eigenen Kehle. Meine einzige Antwort ist eine Reihe von herzergreifenden, bittenden Wimmern. Sie scheint sich damit zufrieden zu stellen.

Sie sinkt auf mich hinab und bedeckt meinen Mund mit ihrem. Einen Kuss, um es zu besiegeln.

Als ich damals meinte, dass sich bei unserem ersten Kuss, unser allererster Kuss in einem Feld, hinter einem Baum, nicht weit von hier, die Welt nicht aufgehört hatte zu drehen, dann hat es dieser hier geschafft.

Die Luft scheint unerträglich heiß zu werden als ihre Lippen mit meinen verschmelzen. Ihre Hand, diese Hand, bewegt sich weiter, immer noch tiefer, als sie in mich sinkt. Ihr Mund fängt meine Unterlippe als ich eine leises Wimmern von mir gebe. Ich befinde mich ganz und gar in Hermine Grangers Fängen.

„Nimm mich", dränge ich sie, als meine Lippen auf ihre prallen.

Ihre Hüfte bewegt sich mit meiner, reibt von hinten gegen mich. Sie lässt einen weiteren Arm unter und um mich gleiten, der sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wie der andere Arm bewegt. Ihre Fingerspitzen sind kalt, als sie über meinen nackten Bauch tanzen, sich verstohlen hinaufbewegen und sich bald sanft kreisend um meine Brustwarzen bewegen.

Gegen die Kälte ihrer Finge fühle ich meine Brust wärmer werden; meine Atmung wird flacher, als sich mein Körper rasch gegen ihren bewegt.

Ich habe keine Kraft, ihr zu widerstehen. Es ist zu wenig von mir und zu viel von ihr. Sie kontrolliert mich. Steuert mich, bringt mich näher an den Abgrund. Ich greife nach einer Faustvoll ihrer Haare als ich es kommen fühle. Ihre Zähne sind in meinem Nacken. Ich verliere.

Ein einziger Moment wird zur Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit die sich über Jahrtausende spannt und alles einnimmt. Ich ziehe mich zusammen, werde erschüttert, schreie ihren Namen als ich die Sterne sehe, als gäbe es kein Dach über mir.

Und dann die endgültige Explosion, wie sterben, eine Sternschnuppe in der Dunkelheit. Etwas, das ich noch nicht mal annähernd zuvor gespürt habe und, da bin ich mir in diesem flüchtigen, übersinnlichen Moment sicher, nie wieder fühlen werde.

Ein tiefer Atemzug.

Und ich weine. Erschöpft und besiegt. Euphorisch und Ekstatisch. Kleinlaut und hungrig.

Sie dreht mich zu sich, endlich blicken wir uns an und sie küsst mich durch die Tränen der Freude.

Ich schmecke ein anderen salzigen Geschmack auf meinen Lippen und begreife, dass sie mit mir weint.

* * *

_In ihrer unendlichen Weisheit hatten die Weasleymänner beschlossen, von der Jungesellenparty heim zu laufen. Bill bestand darauf, dass nur er den Weg nach Hause kannte und führte sie kreuz und quer über Felder und lief im Kreis. Er behauptete, dem Nordstern zu folgen, ehe ihn Percy darauf aufmerksam machte, dass es eigentlich ein Strommast der Muggle war. Von dem Augenblick an führte Percy die Expedition auf der Suche nach ihrer Heimat an, weil er derjenige war, der am wenigsten getrunken hatte._

_Die drei ältesten Brüder führten die Gruppe an und stritten sich immer wieder über den besten Weg. Harry und Ron torkelten hinterher, sich unterhaltend und lachend und teilten sich eine Flasche Bier, sie sie aus dem Pub hatten mitgehen lassen._

_Fred und George bildeten das Ende. Ab und zu drehte sich Ron um, um nachzusehen, ob er die beiden noch sehen konnte, doch sie schienen ihnen gut folgen zu können, während sie alte Wiegenlieder, gewürzt mit Schimpfwörtern und sexuellen Anspielungen, sangen._

_„Das war – ohne Zweifel – die beste Jungesellenparty die überhaupt irgendjemand irgendwann mal gehabt hat.", lallte Ron seinem besten Freund zu und schlang einen Arm um seine Schulter. Um seinen Punkt klar zu machen, platzierte er einen nassen, schmatzenden Kuss auf Harry Wange._

_Harry heulte lachend auf und schubste Ron weg, was ihm zum stolpern brachte._

_„Hee, pass auf!", warnte Ron ihn, während er versuchte, wieder gerade zu gehen. „Dafür gab es keinen Grund."_

_„Hau ab du Spinner, du bist besoffen", machte ihm Harry klar und hielt Ron an der Schulter fest, um ihn wieder in eine aufrechte Lage zu ziehen._

_„Nur weil ich besoffen bin, Harry, heißt das nicht, dass ich meinem besten Freund keinen Kuss geben darf.", neckte Ron ihn und machte Schmatzgeräusche in Harrys Ohr. Harry versuchte wieder, ihn zu verscheuchen. „Hey! Hey! Hey!", sagte Ron so ernst wie er in seinem Zustand konnte. „Ich liebe dich, du bist mein bester Freund! Das ist nicht schwul, das ist nur ein bisschen freundliche Männerliebe, okay?"_

_Er schlug Harry mit ein bisschen zu viel Kraft gegen die Schulter, um seiner Aussage Ausdruck zu verleihen._

_„Ich weiß", schmollte Harry und hielt seinen Arm verteidigend hoch._

_„Dann ist ja gut", grinste Ron. „Dann gib mir ne Umarmung, du Penner"_

_Harry lächelte, als er ihn in eine ungestüme Umarmung zog._

_„Du bist der Penner", konterte Harry. Ron schubste ihn aus der Umarmung, wodurch Harry der Länge nach hinfiel. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Stille fingen beide wie verrückt an zu lachen und Ron hielt ihm seine Hand hin._

_„Du bist der Penner.", wiederholte Ron, als er Harry aus dem Gras zog. „Du bist der Prinz der Penner."_

_„Ja? Du bist der König der Penner", antwortete Harry._

_„Okay, du bist der „Junge, Der Ein Penner Ist". „Der Auserwählte Penner","_

_„Ist ja gut, okay", gab Harry auf. „Können wir den auserwählten Penner kurz in ruhe lassen? Wir sind eine halbe Meile vor dem Ort an dem du morgen heiraten wirst und ich bin davon noch weit entfernt"_

_„Harry", sagte Ron freundlich als er seinen Arm nochmals um Harrys Schultern schwang. „Meine Schwester ist ein Penner. Das wissen wir beide. Sie ist ein Nobelpenner. Sie denkt, wenn ihr euch während der Woche meiner Heirat verlobt wird es uns die Schau stehlen. Oder wie auch immer. Aber das tut es nicht. Sie will nur keinen Rummel verursachen."_

_Harry lächelte Ron unsicher an aber verstand, was er damit sagen wollte._

_„Sie steht nicht definitiv darauf, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen", pflichtete Harry ihm bei._

_„Genau", sagte Ron triumphierend. „Also musst du ihr einfach nur sagen, dass sie aufhören soll, so ein Schwachkopf zu sein. Es kümmert keinen, wenn ihr euch verlobt. Nur euch."_

_„Ja", nickte Harry, ein bisschen fröhlicher._

_„Also wirst du einfach nur sagen „Ginny, sei nicht so ein Penner und heirate mich!", grinste Ron, während sie weiter in Richtung Fuchsbau stolperten._

_„Das ist nicht gerade der romantischste Antrag den ich je gehört hab", lachte Harry. „Ich hoffe, das hast du nicht zu Hermine gesagt."_

_„Ich sag dir was", sagte Ron und flüsterte laut. „Hermine einen Antrag zu machen – und dass sie ihn bejahte – war der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens. Nichts zuvor hat sich so gut angefühlt. Für dich wird es genauso sein."_

_„Das hoffe ich.", nickte Harry. „Also sollte ich es morgen Nacht tun?"_

_Ron grinste breit und schüttelte den Kopf._

Einige lange, intensive Stunden, nachdem Hermine in mein Bett geschlüpft ist, kommen wir beide endlich zur Ruhe. Natürlich ist das eine beschönigende Untertreibung. Tatsächlich sind wir einfach aus purer Erschöpfung kollabiert. Die Bettlaken sind von Schweiß durchnässt und ein eindeutiger, unverkennbar erotischer Geruch liegt in der Luft.

Sie hält ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust und übersät meine Stirn mit Küssen während sie versucht, wieder zu Luft zu kommen. Ich kann sie immer noch im mir fühlen, während sie mich einmal mehr sanft küsst.

Jetzt scheint nicht der Zeitpunkt für Bettgeflüster zu sein. Es gibt nichts zu sagen, was diesen Moment besser machen könnte; wir könnten ihn höchstens mit der Erinnerung an die Realität zerstören. Also sagen wir überhaupt nichts. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Keine Versprechen, keine Geständnisse, keine Erklärungen.

Sie streichelt meine Haare, zieht mich näher an sich und atmet tief ein. Ich drifte in ihren Armen mit ihrem ruhigem, zufriedenem Herzschlag als Schlaflied ab.

Das Haus knarrt um uns, es fühlt sich an als würde es taumeln, vielleicht atmen. Durch meine müden Augenlider scheint es als wäre die Welt gerade heller geworden. Bin ich ein hoffender Narr? Vielleicht kühle ich mich nur ab aber ein plötzlicher Luftzug lässt mich zittern und ich drücke mich näher an Hermine.

Irgendetwas scheint nicht richtig zu sein, aber ich bin zu müde um herauszufinden, was es ist. Vielleicht ist es nur der Ghoul.

Die helle Welt vor meinen Augenlidern wird von einem Schatten verdunkelt. Die Atmosphäre im Zimmer wird auf einmal sehr klamm und unangenehm. Irgendetwas ist definitiv verkehrt. Vielleicht ist das Fenster offen?

Ich gebe in meinem zerschlagenen Zustand mein bestes, meine Augen flackernd zu öffnen und blicke zu den Fenstern herüber. Die Vorhänge bewegen sich nicht.

Die Kälte in der Luft greift auf mich über und hinterlässt ein schlechtes Gefühl in meiner Magengrube.

Ich sehe zur Tür und verstehe.

„H-Harry?"

* * *

Soo, damit ist die Bedeutung des Storynamens "_Image Of You_" wohl auch klar (für die weniger englischkundigen: Image of you heißt "Bild von dir" :)

Noch vier Kapitel!


End file.
